


What Could Happen?

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren lies about his age, Fluff, Insecure Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi doesn't know, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Eren Yeager, Pining Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Eren Yeager, female hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Eren finally gets his dream date with the man he had been infatuated with for months. Too bad he had to lie about his age to get it. Not like they have a future anyway, what's the worst that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Probably shouldn't be posting this now because I am going to be busy, you know Christmas and all, but I was bored and it happened so whatever, we'll see what happens with updating..
> 
> So this is the last of the preconceived ideas I had before posting anything. Unless something else comes to me I have nothing! (I'm always getting ideas, I'm sure I'll get one that I can turn into something if you guys are interested)
> 
> There may be some similarities in this story and my last but it's only minor details (Both stories came from the same meeting scene but I changed it a bit for this one), the overall story is different I promise!
> 
> I really like Eren being a super rich son of the CEO. I also like the idea of Keith Shadis being Eren's stepfather. I saw that once before (a long time ago, I don’t remember where) and thought it was pretty good. So yeah that's a thing in this one.
> 
> Thank you to anyone drawn in by the summary (I still suck at those) I really hope the rest is okay!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\----------------------------------

There he was, the most beautiful man Eren had ever seen. He couldn't help but to stare as he jogged on the treadmill. He had been attending the gym for nearly a year now, discovering the petite dark haired man not long after he joined. His name was Levi and he was one of the maintenance workers at the gym, Eren often watched him as he cleaned the machines, mop the floor or currently as he folded the clean towels.

Eren was enamoured with him; his beautiful pale skin, his silky looking black hair, and his stormy grey eyes. Eren also loved how tiny he was; he looked so intimidating with his permanent near-scowl and glare but it didn’t deter him from thinking Levi was absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. He was so short and petite, Eren just wanted to hold him in his arms, run his fingers through his hair, scratch at the short hairs of his undercut and kiss those small lips that looked so soft.

 

"Dude, just ask him out!" Jean huffed as he jogged on the treadmill beside Eren's.

Eren turned wide eyed to his friend "What??" He exclaimed

"Don't think I don’t know that when we come here it has to be immediately after school, or that we leave at 5 because that's when he get's off work and you can't oogle him anymore so you're bored" Jean said with an eye roll.

"I do not--" Eren began

"Don’t even try to deny it" Jean cut him off

"Fine, but can you blame me? Have you seen him?" Eren said, looking longingly back at the short man. Jean shrugged

"I guess. He's pretty hot but he looks kinda sour." Jean said glancing at him

"He's gorgeous, and he's just serious, not sour." Eren said defensively as they stopped their machines and wiped them down before heading over to the water fountain.

"To each their own I guess" Jean said, screwing the top back on his bottle. "If you like him so much, just ask him out, what's the worst that could happen?" He added

"He could say no!" Eren said

"He will say no. I don’t have a chance with him. He's gorgeous, probably in college, the hell would he want with a high school student? He's way out of my league." Eren said dejectedly

"Tell him you're older" Jean said simply

"Lie to him? Yeah, great way to start a relationship" Eren said sarcastically, raising a brow at his friend

"Like you said, there wouldn't be a relationship if he thinks you’re 16. Tell him you're 22, take him out, have some fun, get laid and call it a day." Jean said as Eren finished filling his bottle.

"I'm not interested in him just for sex." Eren mumbled, he wanted to get to know the beautiful man, not just have a one night stand.

"Well sorry bud but that's probably all you'll get." Jean shrugged.

Eren glared at him, Jean was one of his best friends but sometimes he really wanted to punch him in his horse face. But what he said was true, if Levi was in college there's no way he would want anything to do with a stupid high school student. Maybe he could pretend to be older, a little time with Levi would be better than nothing. It would probably never go far enough that he would need to tell him the truth. Eren nodded solemnly

"Good" Jean grinned knocking the still opened full bottle of water out of Eren's hands. Eren paled, watching with wide eyes and slack jaw as the bottle fell, spilling its contents all over the freshly cleaned floor.

"Excuse me! Levi is it?" Jean called getting Levi's attention before the smaller man began walking over "I'm sorry, My friend spilled his water everywhere" Jean said with a smirk. Levi raised a brow, eyeing Eren and the mess around him

"I am so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to" Eren began babbling Levi's lip turned up into a slight smirk

"Don’t worry kid, I got it." He said.

"N-no, let me do it!" Eren said quickly grabbing some paper towel and dropping to the floor to soak up the water.

"Whoa, easy there, it is my job, I don’t mind" Levi said throwing down a couple of the freshly folded towels he had been working on.

"I know but you just cleaned it, I feel bad" Eren said, catching his eye as they both knelt on the floor

"It was an accident. Happens all the time" Levi said reassuringly.

"Well you two seem to have this covered, Hey Reiner, sup man! Gotta go" Jean said waving to a large blonde man and running over to him.

"So why did your friend knock the bottle out of your hand?" Levi asked as they stood up, throwing the wet towels on his cart.

"You saw that?" Eren grimaced. Levi nodded with a small smirk, it was barely visible but it made Eren's heart beat rapidly.

"I'm sorry, he's a dick. He wanted me to talk to you, I guess he figured it was the only way I would." Eren said with a blush as Levi mopped up the excess water.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Levi asked with a curious look. Eren took a deep breath, it was now or never. Just do it. He was Eren fucking Jaegar, he could do it. He was outgoing and determined, there was nothing he couldn’t overcome!

"I-I think you’re beautiful and I'd like to get to know you better." He said quickly, holding his breath as he braced himself for the crippling rejection. He forced himself to look back at Levi, surprised to find him with the most adorable dusting of pink across his pale nose and cheeks.

"T-that's nice of you to say kid but you don't want me." He said nervously.

That wasn't a no. That wasn't a disgusted 'I'm not gay' or hysterical laughter at the thought that Eren could possibly have a chance with him. It was a simple statement, one that conveyed Levi might have a bit of a self esteem issue, but Eren had no problem spending whatever time he had with Levi assuring him how beautiful he was.

With his new found confidence at the non-rejection Eren looked Levi in the eye "Yes I do!" He insisted.

"Look kid, I've seen you around here, you seem great and you are very attractive but I don't date kids." Levi said looking up at him, nervousness still evident in his voice.

God he was adorable, Eren was barely of average height but Levi still had to look up at him. Along with Levi's unexpected nervousness, Eren could feel his heart swoon before turning to ice as all of the words registered. Jean was right, Levi would never want anything to do with Eren as a high school student. He was so desperate for a chance with this beautiful man, what was the worst that could happen if he misled Levi slightly?

"I'm not a kid! I'm 21! I'm just older than I look" Eren insisted, his heart pounding. Levi worked at the gym, the gym had a record of Eren, his name, address, birthday. Levi was maintenance, would he have access to membership profiles? This was a bad idea, he fucked up, fucked up so bad. Levi raised a brow, oh god he knew. There goes Eren's chance, at least he tried. You never know until you try right?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume, I've often been mistaken for a teenager as well." Levi said, Eren tried to hide his surprise. It worked. Levi believed him.

"So you'll go out with me?" He grinned

"I'm still too old for you" Levi said as he began pushing his cart back to the maintenance closet.

"What? You can't possibly be any older than me" Eren said following him quickly

"29" Levi said simply.

Eren stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping "Holy Shit" He said

"So we'll forget about this?" Levi asked with a blank expression.

"What? Why? Age doesn't matter to me, I'd still like to take you out." Eren said catching up with him again.

Levi stopped and studied him for a moment "I'm not as great as you seem to think I am" He said

"How about you let me find out for my own" Eren said with a flirty smile. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll go out. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you realize I'm boring with a shitty personality and you have a terrible time." Levi said. Eren grinned brightly

"I'll be the judge of that. Are you free on Saturday?" He asked, Levi's lip quivered as though he was trying to fight a smile.

"Yeah I am. Give me your number" Levi said pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Eren, who excitedly typed in his number.

"Hunter huh?" Levi asked typing something on his phone.

"Y-yeah." Eren said, hoping this wasn't where he fucked up. His family was somewhat well known, if he was going to lie about his age, he didn’t want the media giving him up.

"Ackerman" He said looking up as Eren's phone vibrated, a text from an unknown number, saying only 'Levi'.

Eren smiled "It's nice to officially meet you Levi Ackerman" He said.

"You as well Eren Hunter" Levi said with a small smile.

"I'll text you with details. See you Saturday." Eren said, waving as they parted ways.

Eren was walking on air as he went into the change room to gather his things.

"Am I the man or what?" Jean said waiting against the lockers

"Dude! You embarrassed me!" Eren glared at him, grabbing his things.

"It worked though didn’t it? You were talking to him for a long time" Jean said with a smirk as they walked out of the gym.

"We have a date on Saturday" Eren said, unable to suppress his smile

"Man, that's awesome!" Jean yelled giving him a high five.

"Did you follow my advice?" He added, getting in the passenger seat of Eren's car.

"Yeah, I told him I was 21. I also didn't give him my real surname." Eren said, his stomach twisting in guilt.

"I shouldn't have done it. I can’t start something with a lie! And he seems great, I fucked this up before it even started!" Eren rambled in a panic.

"I'm sure it's fine" Jean said "It's like I'm dooming us to fail." Eren continued.

"Then tell him. If you can’t handle the lie, tell him the truth." Jean said with a shrug

"I can't. He would never date me. He's 29!" Eren exclaimed

"Damn! Really?" Jean asked surprised.

"It's illegal. He could get in trouble being with me! I'm underage!" Eren shouted, resting his head on the wheel.

"He'll only get in trouble if someone finds out. Do you actually think it's going to go anywhere? He's 29, you're 16. He's hot, you're hot, have some hot sex, get it out of your system. Part ways, he'll never know. Come on Eren, he's grumpy and old, you're not going to have anything in common, it won't last." Jean said.

Eren sat up, evening out his breathing. "Yeah. Okay, You're right. It won't turn into anything, it'll be fine." Eren said as he started up his car and drove off the parking lot.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eren followed the directions Levi had given him via text until he came up on an old, run down building in the poorer area of town. He parked his car and made his way up the steps to the top floor before knocking on the door. It opened a moment later, Levi looking at him with surprise, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth

"You're early" he said

"Sorry, should I wait in the car?" Eren asked nervously

"No idiot, come in, I'll only be a minute." Levi said stepping out of the way for Eren to come in.

Levi went back to the bathroom while Eren looked around the apartment. It was tiny with old mismatched furniture but it was immaculate; not a thing out of place, no dirt or discarded clothes to be seen. Eren found himself looking at the picture frames placed throughout the room. There weren't very many but they looked important. There was a picture of Levi and a brown haired girl with glasses. She was smiling maniacally while Levi looked unimpressed as per usual. He glanced over to one with a blonde man, though his attention was caught with another before he could focus on it. He picked up one of a woman and young child. The woman had long black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. In her arms was a tiny boy, he looked older than his size, his face almost identical to hers. It had to be Levi, he was absolutely adorable, with his childish features and happy smile, he was nearly identical to the woman, it must be his mother.

Levi came up beside Eren, looking at the picture from the side. Eren jumped slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked without permission." He said quickly Levi shook his head, taking the picture from Eren's hand.

"No it's fine, I invited you in, it's not like it was hidden away." He said

"Is that your mother?" Eren asked, Levi nodded placing the frame back in it's place

"She's beautiful. You look just like her" Eren smiled

"Thanks, she was" Levi said

"Was?" Eren asked quietly

"She died when I was young. Not long after this actually" Levi said

"I'm sorry" Eren said sadly, Levi waved him off

"It's been 20 years, it's fine. Are we going?" He asked

"Yes! Let's go!" Eren smiled brightly and led Levi to his car outside.

"Nice car." Levi said skeptically as Eren opened the door for him

"Thanks" Eren said nervously before getting in and driving them downtown.

"I figured we could park here and walk. The restaurant is only 4 blocks from here and it's a nice evening." Eren suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Levi said as they got out of the car and began walking.

"So what do you do that let's you afford that fancy car?" Levi asked as they walked side by side down the waterfront.

"Oh. I um work at Shadis Inc. Nothing special just a desk job." Eren said

"Must be some desk job" Levi said

"It's a good company" Eren said nervously, the lies were getting out of hand already.

"Yeah, I have a friend who works there. He's pretty high up in the company I believe, Erwin Smith." Levi said, Eren paled slightly.

He knew Erwin Smith, not well but being the step-son of the owner of the company he was bound to be recognize some of the more prominent employees and be recognized in return. This was going to be a disaster.

"Oh yeah? I've heard his name but I don’t think we've ever met, I doubt he's ever heard of me" Eren said

"I won't be telling him either. Honestly, he and Hange would lose their minds if they knew I was on a date. They have no grasp of personal space" Levi said with slight amusement in his voice

"So I'll be your secret boyfriend?" Eren laughed

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid" Levi said with a small smile

"What can I say, I have high hopes" Eren smiled

"We'll see" Levi said as they continued walking and chatting until the made it to the restaurant.

It was a nice place, fancy but not too formal with a relaxed environment.

“This place is nice.” Levi said looking around.

“It is! My mom told me about it actually.” Eren said

“You’re close with your mother?” Levi asked sipping his water.

“I. No I” Eren stumbled over his words, hoping he didn’t seem childish talking about his mother.

“Eren it’s fine, being close with your mom is not a bad thing. It’s nice actually” Levi said with a sad smile.

Eren realized that Levi probably wanted nothing more than to be close with his own mother.

"Yeah, my mom and I are pretty close" He said with a sympathetic smile

"Good" Levi said taking a sip of his drink.

"So tell me about yourself, do you like working at the gym?" Eren asked, Levi raised a brow at him.

"Would you like to clean random peoples sweat off of everything?" He asked

"No, I suppose not. Why do you do it?" Eren asked

"It pays" Levi shrugged "I have bills and a student loan to pay off, plus I get a free membership so that's okay." He added

"Student loan? What did you do?" Eren asked

"Education, majoring in English Literature." Levi seemed bored

"So you're a teacher?" Eren asked surprised

"Unfortunately there's not much of a demand for teachers lately so no, I'm a janitor. I've had some substituting jobs down at the public high school but nothing substantial." Levi explained

I'm sure you'll get something" Eren smiled brightly, Levi looked at him curiously, though looked away after a moment, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You're eyes are intense." He said coldly.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." Eren said looking away, smile fading from his lips, that couldn’t be good. He really wanted Levi to like him, even with the very little he had discovered of the older man he already wanted to know more.

"No. I like them. They're very beautiful." Levi wouldn’t make eye contact, his cheeks still pink. Could he be shy? He always seemed so bored or annoyed, but maybe it was just his way of covering up his shyness. Damn if that didn't make him even more adorable. Eren grinned, watching the petite man across the table shift nervously

"Thank you Levi, I think you're eyes are very beautiful as well."

"Shut up" Levi mumbled making Eren chuckle as they continued their conversation and meal.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Thank you for dinner." Levi said quietly after Eren paid for their meal

"My pleasure, thank you for joining me." Eren smiled brightly, his hand resting lightly on the small of his back as he led Levi through the restaurant towards the door. They stopped in the porch as they were greeted with torrential rain that hadn’t been there before.

"Shit, guess we should have parked closer." Levi said, Eren looked outside for a moment, trying to figure out how to not let this ruin their night. It had been pretty good so far, Levi seemed to have warmed up to him a little, thus furthering the idea that he was in fact shy. If that was the case, maybe he could bring him out of his shell some more.

"Hey it's only a little rain!" Eren said before dashing outside, jumping around in the rain, soaked to the skin already

"Come on the water's great!" He called with a laugh.

"You're an idiot!" Levi called, clear amusement in his eyes as he watched from the doorway

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen? You'll get wet?" Eren said jumping in a puddle. He must look ridiculous in his dress pants, shoes and button up shirt, soaked and playing in the rain, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he saw Levi smile at him. A small but real smile, perhaps even a laugh he would have heard if he were closer. Levi took a tentative step outside before taking a deep breath and joining Eren in the rain.

"There now, not so bad!" Eren laughed before taking Levi's hand and running down the street with him, enjoying the refreshing rain, puddles and each other's company.

"Make sure you go straight home and dry off. You'll get sick otherwise" Levi scolded as Eren walked him to his door.

"Yes sir" Eren laughed.

"Hang on a second" Levi said going inside, coming out a moment later, a towel around his neck and giving another to Eren

"Thanks" Eren smiled

"I had a really great time tonight, thank you for going out with me" He added

"I did too actually" Levi said looking up at the younger man.

"Does that mean I'll get another date?" Eren asked with a grin

"Well I do expect my towel back" Levi said, a small smirk of his own. He took a step closer.

"Good night Eren." He said standing on his toes and placing a soft kiss to Eren's cheek.

"G-good night" Eren stammered, fingers unconsciously reaching up to his cheek, still tingling from the touch. Levi gave a small waive before going back into his apartment and closing the door.

Well Eren was completely fucked..

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please let me know! Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look another chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! There's a lot for such a short time! You guys are awesome and I'm so happy you like it so far!! (Even with such good responses I'm still a little insecure about my writing/ideas)
> 
> Most of this chapter was written before I posted the first which is probably the only reason it's up so fast. I don't think the next one will be, mainly because I'm not sure what I want to write next yet. 
> 
> I'm not sure how well it's edited, didn't get much sleep the last few nights and I've been super busy all day and my child is getting sick it seems, so I'm kind of tired. 
> 
> Gotta go to bed now and read the update that came in my email a little while ago of a fic I'm following (Excited! I love updates!)
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical errors or typos you may find.
> 
> Please enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, you guys fuck yet?" Jean asked as Eren sat down in his first period English class on Monday morning.

"What? No." Eren said with a glare, of course that was the only thing on Jean's mind at any time.

"Date didn't go well I presume?" Jean laughed

"Fuck off horseface, the date went great. He's awesome." Eren said dejectedly, he had had a great time which only brought up the fact that Eren was lying to him and made it that much worse.

"Then what's the problem?" Jean asked, he seemed bored with the topic already.

"That is the problem. He's amazing and I lied to him. He'll hate me if I tell him" Eren said

"Then don't. Ride it out, he never has to know. If it ends up getting serious maybe he'll be too involved to care" Jean shrugged, how much easier would life be if he could just not care about anything like Jean did?

"Hey, Nanaba is back" Jean added as their teacher walked into the classroom, he perked up, attention always grabbed by a pretty woman; older, married, his teacher, it didn't matter.

Eren zoned out the questions from the girls in the class of how their teacher's wedding and honeymoon had been, she had been away on it for the last 3 weeks.

Eren couldn't stop thinking about Levi; how much he liked him, even after one date and sporadic texting since.

Maybe he could go on, if it didn’t work out Levi never had to know that Eren lied to him and if it did maybe Jean was right, if Levi fell in love with him maybe he could look past Eren's lie about his age and name, especially if he only did it so he could have a chance with the older man. He had to stop thinking about it, he had to just enjoy him time with Levi, however long or short that time may be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"An amusement park?" Levi asked as Eren parked the car outside the mobile amusement park.

"Yeah I figured it would be fun!" Eren smiled brightly.

  
"I've never been here." Levi said

"Really??" Eren asked in surprised

"I saw it whenever it came to town when I was younger but we never had the money to go and it looked sketchy as fuck" Levi said making Eren laugh.

"It _is_ sketchy as fuck! The rides are rickety and the place is swarming with skeets but that's part of the appeal, isn’t it?." Eren slipped his fingers through Levi's as he smiled at the shorter man. Levi looked up at him surprised, blushing slightly before tightening his own fingers and looking back at the rides.

"Okay, let's go." He said with a shrug.

"Great!" Eren exclaimed as they made their way to the ticket booth.  
Eren led Levi around excitedly, showing him the different rides, telling him stories from his childhood; who got sick on what ride, who had won the biggest prize in the gaming booths.

Levi listened intently, smiling or laughing quietly at the funny parts. Eren couldn’t really tell if Levi actually enjoyed spending time with Eren but at no time did Levi make Eren feel childish, annoying or like Levi had better things to do with his time than to be here with Eren. He was perfect, the longer he spent with the older man the more he liked him.

He felt so comfortable around him and had learned so many little things about him already. Like how he was actually really shy; he would blush at the smallest compliment or even sometimes when Eren smiled at him. He was sarcastic, often cracking jokes though they were so dry those around him rarely caught on. He especially loved shitty or dirty jokes and had the most adorable laugh, though Eren had never heard an all out laugh, the quiet chuckles made his chest warm.

"Hey, let's play!" Eren pulled Levi over to a game booth.

"I used to play this all the time!" Eren smiled excitedly, Levi crossed his arms raising a brow

"Okay big shot, let's see what you got" He said.

Eren grinned as he gave the booth clerk a couple tickets before throwing his ball at the pins, knocking them down on the first try and smirking at Levi. Levi looked bored but his lips did turn up slightly in the corner. Eren was handed a tiny bear, hearing Levi laugh.

"You can do better than that, can’t you?" He playfully mocked. Eren paid the booth clerk again, determination in his eyes as he played again. He played five or six games before he finally got the prize he wanted, giving Levi the oddly adorable brown haired naked plushie.

Levi laughed, smiling up at Eren "Thanks."

"Come on, time for rides!" Eren said leading him away. The went on all of them; the spinning cage ferris wheel, the one that took you high up while spinning in circles. All of them involved spinning, it wasn't easy on the stomach.

"Whoa, alright there Eren?" Levi chuckled as they walked off the ride with the spinning seat while the ride moved in circles, Eren was feeling a little green, though he couldn’t bring himself to care when Levi looked like he was having so much fun, his eyes were shining and he looked content, almost happy. Eren had come to realize that Levi felt things a lot stronger than facial expression would allow.

"I'm good" Eren smiled at the smaller man. "Great, because I want to go on that one again." Levi smirked, Eren's stomach let out an involuntary gurgle and he gagged slightly.

"S-sure!" He said, fighting the nausea. Levi let out a small laugh.

"Come on" he said leading Eren to the bench nearby.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water." Levi demanded

"I got it!" Eren went to get out his wallet

"I can pay for some things you know." Levi glared, pushing Eren back against the bench with gentle force before heading to concessions.

"You better enjoy it too, Bottled water should not cost $4." Levi said, tossing the bottle to Eren when he returned a few minutes later.

"Sorry." Eren began

"Did I say I minded?" Levi said sitting beside him, close enough that their thighs touched and Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder tentatively.

Eren smiled "Thank you."

"Would you like to go for a walk? There's a trail over there, I think it goes around the pond" Levi asked after they relaxed for a few minutes.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Eren said as they walked towards the trail, Eren intertwining his fingers with Levi's as Levi's free hand clutched the weird plushie to his chest. He seemed to really like it, the thought made him even more adorable.

 

"Are you having a good time?" Eren asked nervously after a moment of silently enjoying the scenery.

"I am." Levi said simply.

"You didn’t mind spending the evening at the sketchy fair?" Eren asked.

"No, I had a lot of fun actually." Levi said with a light squeeze of Eren's hand. Eren smiled broadly

"And you like your plushie?" He asked.

"Yes, his name is Rogue." Levi said, though there was no amusement in his voice Eren laughed fondly.

"You're adorable" he said, earning himself a glare from said adorable man. He laughed even more.

"Come on, you can’t deny how cute you are, this tiny angry man with the grumpy face of an angel who is almost 30 and still loves plushies." Eren said.

"There is no age limit on plushies." Levi scoffed.

"No, you're right. But it's still adorable. I bet you sit at home surrounded by cute things, watching Studio Ghibli movies." Eren laughed even harder at the look Levi was giving him.

"Actually I haven’t seen them, and I don’t own very many plushies or cute things." Levi said simply. Eren stopped.

"You haven't seen any Studio Ghibli movies??" he gasped in shock.

"I've seen Totoro a few times. I just haven't seen the others." Levi explained.

"That's it, next date we're staying in and having a Ghibli marathon!" Eren exclaimed with determination.

"Next date?" Levi asked, looking up at him with a blank expression.

"Y-yeah. I mean. If..if you want to." Eren said nervously, sometimes he felt like he could see past Levi's stoic expression and read him pretty well, other times he was a complete mystery turning Eren into a nervous wreck.

Levi's lips turned up into a small mischievous smile. "I'd like that."

Eren breathed a sign of relief, happiness flooding his senses as he looked into Levi's beautiful grey eyes, amusement and sincerity mixed through them. Maybe Levi felt the same as Eren, maybe he was really starting to like him as well. Eren couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face.

"Great. I really like you Levi." He said quietly, a light blush spreading through Levi's cheeks at Eren's words.

"I like you too." He said quietly with his head down, avoiding eye contact. Eren squeezed Levi's fingers in appreciation as they continued walking in silence, Eren feeling giddy as he felt a gentle squeeze back.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" Armin asked, nudging Eren.

"Huh, what?" He asked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking around

"Thomas' Party. Tomorrow night. Were you listening at all?" Armin asked crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry. I can’t go, I have plans" Eren said.

"What plans?" Mikasa perked up in attention to Eren's statement.

"Just plans" Eren said shrugging "Another hot date?" Jean wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

"Date? With who?" Mikasa demanded

"Eren's been going out with the guy from the gym." Jean explained, receiving a glare from the green eyed boy.

"Wow Eren, that's great! You've been crushing on him for months." Armin exclaimed

"Isn’t he a bit old for you?" Mikasa said in her overprotective condescending tone.

"He's older than me, yeah" Eren said, avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"He doesn't mind that you're in high school?" Armin asked

"He. Um. Doesn't know" Eren mumbled.

"Eren Hunter here is 21 you know." Jean laughed, Eren was seriously going to wring his equestrian neck!

"You lied to him?" Armin asked in surprise.

"I panicked. I really like him! Now I'm not sure what to do." Eren said

"You should tell him" Armin said reasonably.

Eren knew he was right but it wasn't that simple. "What if he doesn't want to see me again?" Eren said, the thought making his chest constrict and stomach twist.

"How much older is he?" Mikasa asked, obviously miffed than none of her questions were being properly answered.

"He's older. You can't tell Mom and Dad!" Eren said, giving her a pleading look.

"I don't know, I think they deserve to know if you're being taken advantage of by an older man." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"He's not taking advantage of me! We haven't even kissed yet!" Eren nearly yelled desperately.

All he needed was for Mikasa to tell his parents and in turn tell Levi. Levi hadn't fallen for him yet, he needed to be so in love with him when he told him that he would see past it, forgive him and they would remain happy together. It was a pipe dream, Levi would probably break up with him before any of that anyway, if that was the case, Jean was right; Levi never needed to know that Eren lied to him.

"The fuck Jaegar?" Jean scoffed

"Not everything is about sex horseface! I really like him, I'm good with taking it slow!" Eren glared

"Loser." Jean mumbled, turning back to his phone, scrolling through it looking bored.

Eren turned to his sister. "Please" He begged.

"Fine, I won’t tell. But if he does take advantage of you in any way I won't hesitate." She said

"Thank you." Eren said, holding her hands from across the lunch table.

"I think you should tell him." Armin interrupted, always the voice of reason.

"I know. I will. I just have to figure out how" Eren said sadly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey." Levi said after open his front door, finding Eren with takeout and a bag full of movies. It wasn't their 'next date' as Eren had suggested, Levi seemed uneasy about inviting Eren over to his home for an evening, wanted to spend more time getting to know each other in a public setting first.

They had been dating nearly a month at this point, seeing each other at least once or twice a week and texting in between. Though it had never become more intimate than holding hands or Eren's arm draping over the smaller man, they had gotten to know on another fairly well in their time together. Levi had finally invited Eren over for their movie marathon.

"Ready to get your Ghibli on?" Eren grinned, Levi chuckled as he stepped aside to let Eren inside.

"What first; Spirited Away or Kiki's Delivery Service?" Eren asked holding them up. Levi thought for a moment,

"Kiki. I remember seeing a preview for that one when I was young, always wanted to see it." He said as opened up the bag of takeout. Dividing it up before sitting on the couch,

"Make a mess, it will be your last." He said sternly after Eren had turned on the movie, flopping down next to him and grabbing his plate.

"Got it!" He laughed, knowing Levi was only half joking and they began their marathon.  
By the end of the second movie Eren was leaning against the arm of the couch with Levi was cuddled into his chest, Eren's arm laid securely around his back.

"Not bad" Levi said as the credits rolled.

"Good, I was going to say if you didn’t like them we might have a bit of a problem." Eren laughed and Levi looked up at him, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess you have nothing to worry about then." He said.

"I guess not." Eren said with an overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss the beautiful man beside him. He stared into Levi's eyes for a moment, looking for a sign that told him if Levi wanted it as well.

When he a look of nervousness and possible longing, he slowly moved his fingers to Levi's chin, tilting his face up before gently pressing their lips together.

Levi was still for a moment, almost as though he wasn't sure what to do. It took a moment but Eren soon felt Levi's lips move shy and hesitantly against his own, he seemed nervous and a little inexperienced, though Eren still felt it was the best kiss he had ever tasted. His heart leapt in joy as he pulled Levi closer to him, fingers tangling into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

When they parted Levi hid his face in Eren's side, failing to cover the deep blush adorning his face. "You're adorable" Eren laughed,

"You've mentioned" Levi growl in response.

"Castle in the Sky?" Eren asked as he got up to change the discs. Levi nodded, tidying up some of the left over mess before coming back to find Eren stretched out on the couch.

"Where do I sit?" He raised a brow.

"There's room for two" Eren said lifting his arm. Levi looked at him for a moment, Eren's confidence faltering in the silence before Levi climbed between Eren and the back of the couch, laying his head on Eren's chest as they began watching the movie.

When the movie ended, Eren's fingers were scratching idly at Levi's undercut, occasionally running through his hair. If he didn't know any better he would think Levi was purring; in any case he could feel the goosebumps and small shivers coming from the small man, he would have to keep that in mind.

"It's pretty late." Levi said quietly as the credits rolled.

"Yeah, I should probably go.." Eren said, though he wanted nothing more than to stay here with Levi in his arms for the foreseeable future.

"Eren, we need to talk about something." Levi sat up, though didn’t look at him. Eren sat up as well, looking at Levi with worry.

"Y-yeah?" He asked.

"I like you. I think I might really like you and you seem to like me, though I can't really fathom why." He started, raising his hand and giving a pleading look when Eren tried to protest, relief flooding through him at the realization that he was not in fact getting dumped.

"I'm not good at relationships, I've only ever been in one before, it lasted a long time. It wasn't good and didn't end well." Levi began.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eren said, not wanting to pry.

"You seem completely different than him. You don't seem like you would treat me badly or hurt me. I feel like I might be able to trust you." Levi said, still not looking at Eren, too involved in his own hands that were fidgeting on his lap.

"You can! I will never hurt you; physically or emotionally. I consider myself so incredibly lucky to even have a chance with you, how could I ever treat you badly?" Eren insisted taking Levi's hands in his own, hoping the other man could sense the sincerity in his voice.

"I want to believe that you won't." Levi said shyly.

"I'm willing to work for it, prove it to you. However long it takes" Eren said with a smile. Levi looked up at him smiling his barely there smile, appreciation evident in his eyes.

"I'd like you to spend the night, if you want to. But before you agree I want you to know that I'm not interested in sex." Levi said quickly,

Eren laughed lightly,"Levi, we've only been seeing each other a couple weeks, I don't expect anything from you." He said hoping his words would allow Levi to relax though he remained in his stiff and nervous position as he looked into Eren's eyes.

"At all I mean." He added, looking away again. This was obviously a difficult conversation for him to have.

"Oh." Eren said surprised. "That's fine." he added;

Levi's head snapping back up to meet Eren's eyes. "Huh?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"I'm okay with it." Eren said simply, and he was okay with it. He hadn't been expecting it but what he had told his friends was true; not everything was about sex.

"Really?" Levi asked staring at Eren in bewilderment.

"Of course, you're not obligated to do anything. I like you, I just want to be with you. Sex is not a requirement." Eren explained.

  
Levi was speechless for a moment, still staring at the younger man. "Y-you're not going to ask why?" he asked finally.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." Eren said simply with a shrug.

"T-thank you" Levi was mystified, as though he had never experienced such acceptance or understanding from anyone before. It upset Eren to think of the person Levi had dated before. He had obviously not treated Levi properly; obviously hadn't appreciated the beautiful, intelligent, wonderful man for the treasure he was. Eren would be sure to never make Levi question his worth again.

"Of course." He smiled, "Now if you're offer still stands I would love to spend the night cuddling you." He added, making Levi blush again, this time with a clear smile on his face.

"Come on." Levi finally said, standing up and taking Eren's hand before leading him down the hall.

Levi gave him an unopened toothbrush and lent him an oversized shirt much too big for Levi's petite frame. When Eren questioned it he stated with annoyance that it was Hange's for the times she refused to leave, causing Eren to laugh, suppressing the urge to call his boyfriend cute once again; he could only get away with so many in one night.

They crawled into Levi's small bed, Eren pressing himself against Levi's back, arm around his waist securely.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly, breathing in the scent of Levi's shampoo.

"Yeah." Levi hummed, relaxing into Eren's warmth.

"Goodnight" Eren whispered kissing Levi's head before relaxing, soon drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ghibli thing is based on life, up until recently I had only ever seen Totoro. (Man, I was missing out).  
> Gotta find something new to watch/ have on in the background while I do everything else. There is practically nothing on Netflix anymore. 
> 
> Anyway enough about me! What did you think?  
> (Levi is not asexual btw, it will be explained later on - not that I don't like fics where he is but I wouldn't know where to begin with writing something like that - I'm supportive but a little uneducated of the various sexualities)
> 
> I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this gets fluffy. There's a big serious conversation but the accompanying fluff..  
> I'm not good at fluff, Usually leaving it for the last chapter when everything is resolved but I'm broadening my horizons I suppose.  
> I hope it's not shit. I don't know how to be sappy and fluffy in real life, this just kind of poured out partially in my flu-ish haze. (Honestly I feel like I got hit by a bus)
> 
> My writing time seems to be limiting here lately. Lots of things to do with Christmas, family, school, etc.  
> Fired most of this chapter out this evening/night because it's almost 2 am, but there's a sooky 4 year old in my bed so I'm just hanging on the couch for a bit.  
> Haven't really looked it over, just editing as I go so I hope it's okay and I apologize for any typing/grammar errors. Feel free to let me know if you spot one.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------

  
"So how are things going with Levi?" Armin asked one Saturday afternoon as they walked through the park, sipping their smoothies.

"Great. He's so amazing. I think I'm falling in love with him." Eren gushed.

They had been together almost three months now and it was perfect. Levi seemed to really be opening up to him; his small smirks had turned into soft smiles and his barely audible chuckles became real, albeit still quiet laughs. He seemed to be doing more around Eren, he also seemed more comfortable with touches; innocent touches like hand holding and cuddles.

Eren had even been sleeping over to Levi's apartment on the weekend since their movie date. Eren loved sleeping with Levi in his arms, waking up to his bed head and sleepy eyes.

He often wondered what it would be like to have sex with him; to feel his body beneath his own, to watch him quiver in pleasure as he came undone from his touch. Even without seeing him in less than loose boxers and t-shirt Eren thought Levi was incredibly sexy and adorable; impressive for someone to pull off both at once but Levi did with ease. Eren could feel the lean muscles on Levi's petite frame when he held him, he knew Levi would be equally as beautiful without his clothing as he was with.

Despite his fantasies of making love to his boyfriend he held no resentment or bitterness towards the older man for putting sex off the table. He needed nothing more than to be with him; spending time with him, cuddling him, texting him when they were apart. He would never do anything to make Levi uncomfortable, he would never push him for something he didn’t want. He was falling in love with him; he would do absolutely anything for him.

"I'm happy for you" Armin smiling up at him, he look sincere in his words but also calculating as always. "Have you told him yet?" He added. Of course.

Eren couldn't escape his lie, it ate him up inside. He hated that he had lied to Levi, hated that Levi didn’t know his real name. He often thought about telling him but then he couldn’t bare it if it ended badly. He couldn’t imagine his life without Levi anymore, he couldn’t risk losing his love.

"No." Eren said quietly, looking at the ground before him as they walked.

"Eren. You can't keep going like this. If you like him as much as you say you do, don't you think he deserves the truth? Do you really want to hurt him like that?" Armin asked.

"No, I never want to hurt him." Eren insisted, picturing Levi's face contorted in pain, he never wanted to see it especially caused by him.

"Then you need to tell him. Besides, you're a minor, he could get in a lot trouble if the wrong people find out, and he doesn't even know he's doing anything wrong." Armin said

"We haven’t had sex." Eren said quietly

"Oh, really? Well then I guess he's not doing anything wrong then. But you should tell him before you do" Armin was surprised.

"He's not interested in sex." Eren explained.

"Oh. Is he Asexual?" Armin asked, obviously unbothered, just curious. This was why Armin was his best friend. He rarely judged, he listened to what you had to say and gave his opinion accordingly but never overpowering. Unlike Jean who got bored easily if it wasn't directly related to his interests.

"I'm not sure. He didn’t seem like he wanted to explain. He seemed legitimately surprised when I didn’t press him for information or get upset." Eren said, Armin looked at him curiously

"Really? Maybe he's had bad experiences?"

"Yeah he mentioned his previous relationship ending badly. He seemed uncomfortable mentioning it, plus he told me before we started dating that I wouldn’t want him. I don't understand, he's perfect! I can't get enough of him, I don’t know what could have made him think so lowly of himself but I wish I could fix it. We haven’t talked about it since, he seemed uncomfortable talking about it and I don’t want to push him. I told him to tell me when he was ready." Eren explained.

"You seem like a great boyfriend Eren." Armin smiled at him. "I'm sure Levi knows that and he feels the same for you as you do for him. If you told him the truth it might not end as badly as you think." He added.

Eren gave him a small sad smile and a nod. "I--" he began but was cut off.

"Eren!" An unfamiliar voice screeched, Eren saw a flash of brown hair before someone jumped on him, nearly knocking him down.

"H-hello?" He gasped, steadying himself.

"Shitty Glasses, get the fuck off of him!" He heard Levi growl and he relaxed, knowing exactly who was on him from the stories Levi had told him.

The woman jumped off of him. "Hi Eren, whatcha doin'?" She said, her voice excited but with a dangerous undertone, her face mere inches from his own.

"Hey, Hange is it?" Eren laughed nervously.

"Don't mind her, she's nuts. I can see you're busy, I'll talk to you later?" Levi said, pulling at Hange's arm, eyes glancing from Eren to Armin with insecurity.

"Hey, don’t go." Eren reached for Levi's hand.

"We weren't planning on it! Who's your friend Eren?" Hange interrupted, freeing herself from Levi's grasp, looking at Eren with seriousness. Eren looked at them in confusion; Hange's attitude so unlike what Levi had portrayed and Levi being withdrawn and refusing to look him in the eye.

"Oh! Levi this is Armin! My best friend." He exclaimed upon realization, directing the latter part at Hange and smiling reassuringly. He watched as Hange eased and recognition filled Levi's face as he turned to the blonde.

"Hi Levi, I've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet you!" Armin said sweetly, holding out his hand.   
"Likewise." Levi gave a polite smile as he took his hand.

"Sorry about that Eren, but you know how it is. I'm sure if you saw Armin's significant other with someone else I'm sure you'd do the same." Hange said smiling brightly at Eren.

"Of course! I'm glad Levi has such a devoted friend." Eren said happily. He was glad Levi had people who cared about him as much as he did.

He took a step over to his boyfriend, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey" he said smiling. Levi looked up at him blushing lightly,

"Hey" he whispered with a shy smile.

"Awww." Hange and Armin both cooed

"Aren’t they adorable?" Hange asked, earning herself a glare from Levi.

"Definitely" Armin laughed.

Eren rolled his eyes. "What are you two up to? Would you like to join us, we're just walking" Eren suggested.

"No, it's fine" Levi began.

"We'd love to!" Hange interrupted as the group continued walking through the park.

 

Hange was full of life, just as Levi had described. He seemed less annoyed when speaking about her that when he was with her; he hid his appreciation of her in true Levi fashion. Hange talked Eren's ear off, telling him stories and random facts about anything. He was enjoying himself, smiling pleasantly to himself when he noticed Levi and Armin hitting it off as well.  
Apparently his smile did not go unnoticed by Hange who smirked at him.

"You like him huh?" She said.

"Very much." Eren nodded.

"He really likes you too." She said, glancing at the other two who were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice them.

"I'm glad" Eren smiled.

"It's been a really long time since he's been comfortable with anyone. I'm glad he's opening up to you but I swear to god, if you hurt him, I will fucking kill you." She said, a cold shiver running down Eren's spine as he knew she was completely serious.

"If I hurt him, I'd let you." Eren said quietly. Hange smiled and patted him on the back.

"That's what I like to hear!" She exclaimed happily before resuming their light, frantic conversations.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Levi led Eren into his apartment, fingers still intertwined as they had been since they parted ways with Hange and Armin. They had had a pleasant afternoon, Eren loved how Levi and Armin had gotten along; two of the most important people in his life. Now if only he could trust Mikasa to meet him, though he knew it would end in disaster. As much as Armin hated misleading the truth, he'd never do anything to expose Eren before he was ready.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Hange, she can be a little over protective." Levi said shyly.

"Don’t be! I'm glad she's so protective of you." Eren said pulling the older man into him and smiling down at him.

"I was stupid to think anything when I saw you with Armin, I told her not to confront you but she wouldn't. I told her that we hadn't actually discussed being exclusive." Levi was blushing and not meeting Eren's eyes.

Eren raised a brow. "I suppose we hadn't." He said simply.

"I don’t want to see anyone else. Do you?" He asked, Levi looked up at him shaking his head.

"Good then would you like to be my boyfriend? Which I'm sorry, but I already assumed you were." Eren said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could have so much better. Someone nice, outgoing... good in bed.." Levi trailed off quietly.

"Hey, look at me." Eren demanded gently, turning Levi's chin to meet his eyes.

"You are everything I want. You are perfect the way you are, there is no one better." He said.

Levi's eyes started to look glassy as he looked up at Eren.

"I want you too." He said, making Eren smile.

"I-I think I love you." Levi added in a whisper.

Eren inhaled sharply, eyes widening as he watched Levi's blush deepen before he turned his head away.

"I love you too." Eren said quickly, Levi's eyes locking back with his. Eren leaned down, capturing Levi's lips in a kiss filled with as much passion and love as he could muster. Levi's arms found their way around Eren's neck as he responded in equal measure.

"I was afraid it was too soon, I didn't want to scare you." Eren said when they broke apart, leading Levi to the couch, pulling him onto his lap facing each other.

"I'm terrified, but I can't help but to fall for you." Levi said.

"You don’t have to be afraid of me." Eren said reassuringly, running his fingers through Levi's hair.

"I know, that's why I'm afraid." Levi whispered.

"I told you things ended badly with my ex, but the truth is they had always been bad, I just didn't realize. He was my first boyfriend, we met when I was 16, he was 20. We were together 8 years. He would yell at me, over everything and nothing. Blame me for anything that happened whether I had anything to do with it or not. He hated my friends, wouldn’t allow me to see them. I didn’t have many but I lost most of them. Hange and Erwin are persistent little shits." Levi explained, chuckling lightly.

Eren listened intently, smiling at Levi's quip. He hating what Levi was telling him but glad that Levi finally trusted him enough to do so.

"He complained about me constantly, told me I was nothing. That I was lucky to have him, no one else would put up with me. I was grumpy, withdrawn, I didn't smile enough, I was too skinny, I was too muscular, I worked out too much. Nothing was good enough. He pushed me around, berated me in public, beat me up in private." Levi continued no longer meeting Eren's eyes.

"Why were you with him?" Eren asked in quiet shock.

"I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me. Until I caught him cheating on me. He had likely been doing it the entire relationship but it was probably the best thing that could have happened. Hange and Erwin helped me through it, even after years of barely speaking to them they did it without question. They made me realize that I'm better than that, even if I have a hard time remembering." Levi said.

"You are. Levi you're wonderful. You're smart and funny and I just enjoy being with you. When I first saw you last year I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Now that I know you, I know how amazing you are as well as your beauty, you're perfect. Just as you are." Eren said, holding Levi close.

"Your ex was wrong. He was stupid and crazy and he was the one lucky to be with you. I'd like to kill him for hurting you and making you feel like you're not good enough. I love your grumpy attitude, how your default look is annoyed. I love how shy you are, which I think is why you're grumpy and sarcastic." Eren chuckled as Levi blushed again.

"And I will always think you're beautiful. Whether you work out to bodybuilder status or you completely chub out. Nothing will change that." He added with a laugh.

"Unless my metabolism changes drastically neither of those scenarios will happen. I have to workout and eat regularly to maintain this size. If I stop I end up getting too skinny." Levi explained with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're healthy I don't care what you look like." Eren smiled leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you for being so wonderful." Levi said quietly when they parted once more.

"Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did." Eren said.

"I wanted you to know how different you are. You're so full of life and energy, you don’t care that I'm not. You make me do things I never would on my own and I love it. I'm so afraid to love you but I also feel so safe with you. It hasn't been very long but I don’t think it matters." Levi explained

"It doesn't. I've felt strongly for you since the beginning, I think I was falling for you on our first date." Eren laughed.

"Yes, the 'date with the idiot who likes to dance in the rain.'" Levi scoffed.

"You had fun!" Eren defended.

"I did. I almost got hypothermia but I had a great time." Levi laughed with a smile; an actual smile, not one of the small barely there smiles he usually had but a normal one and he was stunning.

Eren couldn't help but to pull him in for another kiss. He could spend the rest of his life kissing Levi and never grow tired of it. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, deepening the kiss. It was growing into their most intense session yet and Eren loved every minute of it, even the lack of air making him slightly light headed. Or maybe it was just Levi, either way it was blissful. He felt tingly, he felt warm. He felt something against his lower abdomen..

Levi broke the kiss, moving off of Eren's lap before Eren could pinpoint what exactly happened.

"I have to use the bathroom. Why don't you pick out a movie or something?" Levi asked, face red.

"Sure." Eren smiled, Levi leaned down, giving Eren one more quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. Eren watched him leave before grabbing the remote to turn on Netflix.

 

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> How was it? Did it suck? I don't know what I'm at. Did I even keep my characters consistent? Seriously, flu haze.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> You guys are awesome! Thanks for the comments and kudos thus far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it feels like this update has taken a long time though it's only been four days 
> 
> I actually had trouble figuring this out. I stared at it a while, erased it a couple times. It finally flowed a bit tonight, though definitely not as well as my other works. I think I'm getting a little burnt out. There's no much going on here lately.
> 
> Also if I disappear for a while it's not because I'm abandoning you guys, there's just a lot on the go and we're going away for Christmas (I don't want to go! I have no choice in the matter, much like anything involving my inlaws). I'm a little stressed if you haven't noticed..
> 
> So depending on how well I get it out before then (I may finish it this week, I have no idea) there may be a large gap in updating. Don't be alarmed. It will continue in January.
> 
> So here it is! More fluff with serious talk intertwined. I'm actually not very confident with that kind of writing so I hope it's alright!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\------------------------------

It was finally summer, Eren sat in his classroom on his last day of classes not even paying attention to the commotion and buzzing of his classmates. Everyone so excited to be free of school for another year, do nothing all summer, waiting to start their last year of high school.  
Eren's thoughts were on Levi, they were always on Levi. He was looking forward to spending the summer with Levi, though it wouldn't be much different than their current time together. The difference now was he wouldn't be lying about working; sure he was just in the mail room as he worked every summer but at least when Levi thought he was at Shadis Inc he actually would be..

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jean nearly knocked him over with a push. "Dude, let's go! We're free!" He said, dragging Eren out of his desk.

"Have a good summer everyone! Don’t be alarmed when you come back in September and I'm substantially bigger!" Their teacher Nanaba called sweetly, waving as the students filed out.

"Congratulations on your baby Mrs. Zacharius." Eren smiled sweetly at his teacher much to Jean's annoyance at the delay.

"Thank you Eren, my husband and I are very excited. You boys have a great summer and I'll see you in September." The blonde woman smiled giving Eren a light hug before they parted ways and they were free.

"You coming to my house for pre-drinks before Mina's party?" Jean asked as they walked to meet up with Armin and Mikasa by Eren's car.  
"Oh, no I'm meeting Levi tonight." Eren said simply

"What? Dude! You never hang out anymore!" Jean yelled.

"Yes I do!" Eren protested. "I make time for you all every week, we get together every Thursday for football or video games, Wrestling on Mondays; like we've always done!" He added.

"Fine, but you never go to parties, you never hang on the weekends. You're always too busy with Levi! Like seriously aren't you bored with him yet?" Jean sulked.

"What? No! Levi is important to me! I love him, I want to be with him whenever I can, which isn’t nearly enough since I'm caught in this stupid lie that you convinced me to tell and now I'm stuck with no way out but to hurt him which I can't do to him so I don’t know what to do! So no I'm not going to a stupid party when I can spend time with my boyfriend while I still have him!" Eren ranted. The stress obviously getting to him.

"Okay. Fine. Sorry I mentioned it." Jean raised his hands in defence, rolling his eyes at Eren's outburst.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked as they approached

"Nothing, Jaegar's being pissy" Jean shrugged.

"No I'm not I just don't want to go to the stupid party. I have better plans." Eren said glaring at his horse friend. Armin gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't blame you, if I had someone to spend it with I wouldn't be there either." He said.

Eren gave him an appreciative look before they piled in the car and drove away.

 

\---------------------------------

 

"So when do we get to meet your new boyfriend?" Eren's mother asked him from the doorway of his room as he threw some of his things together. Eren looked up in surprise.

"What boyfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Oh come on Eren. You've been gone every weekend for months, when you're home you're constantly on your phone with a goofy love struck look on your face, it's actually quite adorable." Carla laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Eren blushed, focusing on his backpack rather than his mother.

"Liar. I know you're not bringing your friends on a romantic getaway at the cabin. I'm not an idiot, you haven't been home on the weekend for months. You can't spend that much time with Jean without going crazy... You're not dating Jean are you?" Carla asked, nose wrinkling in mild disgust.

"No mom I'm not dating Jean! But I wouldn't make that face, he and Mikasa are getting pretty close." Eren laughed lightly.

"Crap." She sighed with an eye roll. "Anyway I'm happy you found someone. He must be special, you seem smitten." Carla smiled

Eren nodded with a smile, "He is."

"Well I'm not going to tell you that you're too young to go away like this, but I will tell you to be careful. And make sure you use protection!" She said sternly, making Eren's cheeks flare in embarrassment once again.

"Mom!" He whined. "We're not having sex." He mumbled.

"Eren, I wasn't born yesterday" Carla crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"I'm serious. Levi had some... Bad experiences. He hasn't told me everything but I have a feeling some of them involved sex. He's not interested in it." Eren explained quietly.

"Oh my, the poor thing." Carla gasped, a hand to her mouth. "You make sure you treat him properly! Make him feel special and safe!" She demanded.

"I do Mom. He's finally comfortable with me, he feels safe with me and knows that I would never push him. He loves me and I love him too." Eren was unable to hold in the smile brought on by the thought. Carla walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"My sweet boy. I'm so happy for you. Have fun on your weekend and bring Levi by sometime when he's ready to meet us." She said.

"I will. Thanks mom. I have to finish up, Levi gets off work in an hour." Eren said as they parted. Carla nodded, smiling at her son before leaving him alone.

 

\-------------------

 

Eren waited outside the gym, leaning on his car watching for Levi. When he finally came out his eyes landed on Eren, a surprised smile crossing his face as he walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Eren pulled him into himself, leaning down to kiss him lightly.

"I came to surprise you." Eren smiled.

"It worked." Levi smiled back. His smile was breathtaking. It had taken so long for Eren to earn himself a real smile from Levi, rather than his usual smirk or small upturn of lip. Levi didn't smile at people, so when he did for Eren it made his heart skip a beat.

"A good one I hope." Eren laughed as Levi nodded.

"So I have a few days off and I wanted to take you away for a long weekend." Eren said.

"That sounds lovely but I have to work." Levi said, raising an eyebrow at Eren's grin.

"No you don't. I called your work and got it covered; You do have to work next Saturday though. Sorry." Eren said.

Levi wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "Don't worry about it." He grinned, standing on his toes to kiss him again. "I'd love to go away with you for the weekend. Just let me run home and pack a bag." He added.

"Also already done." Eren said "I called Hange, told her my plan. Asked her to use her spare key to break in and pack for you so it wouldn't ruin the surprise." He explained.

"You're incredible." Levi chuckled.

"We'll talk later about how we do not let Hange in my home unaccompanied." Levi scolded playfully.

"Sorry." Eren laughed as they both got into the car.

"So where are we going?" Levi asked.

"It's a surprise." Eren grinned as he started the car and drove away.

 

\----------------------

 

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Levi said as he looked around the cabin.

"It is. It's my step father's, we used to come here a lot when I was younger. You can see the ocean perfectly." Eren said putting down the bags. Levi opened the curtains and gasped quietly at the stunning view.

"Wow." He repeated, walking over to Eren. "Thank you for bringing me here, it's wonderful." He said wrapping his arms around him.

"Wait until you see the bathtub." Eren grinned.

Eren showed Levi around before leaving him alone to soak in the gigantic Jacuzzi tub off the master bathroom that he had almost salivated over. He was in the kitchen preparing a dinner when Levi emerged. Hair still damp and a soft, relaxed smile on his face.

"Good bath?" Eren laughed. "Mmhm" Levi nodded. "Are you making dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, it's sandwiches, but it's romantic because we're going to eat them on the beach in the sunset." Eren said with determination.

"It's perfect." Levi said as he helped Eren finish and pack everything up.

They walked hand in hand down the beach until they found a small secluded cove.

"This is my favorite spot on the beach. Armin, Mikasa and I used to spend hours here. The water is warm and there's never anyone else here." Eren said as they set up their blanket and food. Levi looked around silently, deep in thought.

"Is it okay?" Eren asked, voice laced with worry. Levi looked over at him surprised.

"Yes, it's perfect. Amazing. I just.. No one has ever done something like this for me before. A romantic outing, picnic on the beach, spoiling me with kindness. I... I don't know what I did to deserve this. To deserve you." Levi said, the sun reflecting the excess water forming in his eyes.

Eren stepped towards him, pulling him into a loving embrace. "You deserve everything. Everything I can give you I will gladly. You're amazing and I love you." Eren said looking down at him.

"I love you too." Levi whispered, resting his head on Eren's chest.

They stayed that way for a moment before finally parting and sitting down to eat their meal and watch the light disappear slowly in the sunset. Levi sat between Eren's lets, leaning against his chest.

"The water looks really calm here." He said "It is, it's pretty cut off from the rest of the ocean so it's calmer and warmer. A great place to swim." Eren said before getting an idea and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked as Eren began stripping off his clothes.

"Swimming! Swim with me?" Eren asked.

"We don't have suits." Levi said

"Fine. Skinny dip with me." Eren grinned

"Are you crazy? We're outside!" Levi exclaimed

"There's no one here, it's dark. It's perfectly safe." Eren was now standing in nothing but boxers, smirking slightly as he noticed Levi's eyes rake up and down his body. He had been working out hard and his body finally filling out, hopefully it had not gone unnoticed.

Levi looked from Eren to the water. "I don't swim very well." He said nervously.

"Luckily I do. I'll keep you safe." Eren smiled, though Levi still hesitated.

"Well I'm getting in. Join me if you want." Eren said turning to face away from Levi before pulling off his underwear and dashing towards the water.

 

After jumping in with a splash he turn to see if Levi had followed him. He was still sitting on the blanket, staring out at Eren, his nervousness visible. Finally he stood up, a look of determination on his face as he began removing his clothes.  
He walked hesitantly towards the water, eyes locked on Eren who couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful sight before him. Levi's creamy pale skin, lean muscles stretched over his petite frame. His tiny hands covering his groin shyly as he stopped at the edge of the water.

Eren laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "Come on, I won't let go, I promise." He said as he stood up in the waist deep water, holding out his arms in reassurance. Levi's eyes lingered on Eren for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping into the water.

"See, not so bad" Eren said as Levi walked towards him, taking his hands when in reach and Eren began moving them deeper.

"Hey, some of us can't reach the same places as you, you little shit." Levi said when the water was getting pretty high on him. Eren chuckled, stepping back towards Levi.

"Sorry, I forget how adorably short you are." He said, Levi glared.

"Well we can't all be freakishly tall. Some of us are done growing Mr. 'I'm about 4 inches taller than I was 6 months ago when we met." Levi grumbled making Eren laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. But you do fit nicely in my arms." Eren said pulling Levi into him before walking back into deeper water. Levi tightened his grip on Eren's shoulders with a glare when he could no longer touch the ground.

 

Eren moved around in the water gently, coaxing Levi to relax in the movement of the water. He did, finally. His muscles loosening up and his breathing evening out. He seemed to be enjoying the flow of the water.

"I told you it would be nice." Eren said.

"You were right." Levi sighed as he laid his head in Eren's shoulder as Eren held him close, swaying with the movement of the water.

"I love you." Eren whispered into Levi's ear. Levi lifted his head to look Eren in the eye with a smile.

"I love you too" he said, before sweeping his hand across the water, soaking Eren with a splash.

"Hey!" Eren yelled, about to splash him back but Levi got him with another first.

"I will drop you!" Eren threatened, laughing hard and shaking the water out of his hair.

"You will not, you promised!" Levi smirked.

"You're right, I won't drop you, doesn't mean I have to play fair." Eren said as he began tickling Levi's sides.

"Hey! No! Don't!" Levi yelled, unable to go anywhere for fear of the deep water, holding Eren tighter, trying to kick him away.

 

Eren was relentless, hands travelling up Levi's sides, down his neck, to his hip bones, everywhere he could reach that he knew Levi was ticklish. Levi growled, wrapping his legs tightly around Eren's waist, grabbing his wrists to stop him, both laughing before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss; Levi's fingers threading through Eren's wet hair while Eren's smoothed up and down Levi's back, pulling him in closer.

Levi let out a soft moan into Eren's mouth as their bodies moved together in the water. Eren lost himself in the moment, grinding himself against the smaller man unconsciously. Levi seemed to be enjoying himself, fingers pulling Eren's hair roughly as he was lost in passion.  
Eren was drawn out of his bliss when he heard Levi gasp quietly, grip tight around his neck while Eren held his hips tightly. It was a moment before Eren realized what was pressing against his abdomen.

Eren glanced down in surprise before stopping himself, eyes snapping back up to Levi's, before his eyes could focus through the water at what he knew he would see. He watched Levi's face turn red as he turned his face away, unwrapping legs from Eren's waist and holding himself as far as he would from Eren's body without letting go.

"We should head back in." He said quietly. Eren nodded and brought them back to the beach, Levi letting go as soon as he could reach the bottom and walking quickly back to their blanket and waiting clothes.

They dressed and walked back in silence. Eren glanced at Levi every few steps; Levi looked withdrawn and deep in thought, watching the ground as he walked. Eren fucked up, he knew it. He had promised not to push Levi, then the first time they're in an intimate situation he takes advantage of him.

Levi doesn't want sex, Eren was fine with it. He was happy to just be with him. So why did he fuck it up?! Levi probably hated him now. He probably thought Eren expected it from him now, which was not at all true. Sure he would love it, but he respected and loved Levi too much to do something Levi didn't want.

They made it back to the house, cleaning and putting away their picnic dishes before taking turns in the shower.

Eren came out clean and dressed in his usual sleeping attire; a loose t-shirt and boxers. He looked at Levi who sat with his knees to his chest in the bed as he crawled in beside him.

"I'm sorry." They said together.

"No, Levi I'm sorry. I promised I would never push you. I didn't mean to, I just got lost in kissing you. I still don't expect anything from you, I never will." Eren said taking Levi's hands in his own.

"You didn't do anything. You've been amazing, not pressuring me when I know you would like to have sex. I'm the one that got carried away. I teased you." Levi said avoiding Eren's eyes.

"It's not teasing. Your body acted involuntarily. It's normal. I know you're not interested in sex. I told you months ago I was okay with it, that hasn't changed." Eren reassured.

"It's not that I'm not interested in it." Levi said, face tinted pink. Eren looked at him in surprise.

"Oh?" He asked hesitantly

"I still get aroused. I'm attracted to people. To you. I just don't like sex. I know you do and I love you. I want to have sex with you but I'm just not ready yet." Levi explained quietly.

"You are in no way obligated to do anything just because I like it. It's very important to know that. I don't want to do anything with you if you are not going to enjoy yourself." Eren said pulling Levi into his lap.

"I know that. I know you would never force me. That's why I want to do it. I won’t care about the pain if it's with you. I just need some more time." Levi said looking into Eren's eyes with a soft smile.

 

Eren stared at Levi for a moment. "Pain?" He asked, tone disconcerted. Levi looked at him confused.

"Levi, when you had sex with your ex, did it hurt?" Eren asked gently.

"It's supposed to isn't it?" Levi asked, his voice sounding incredibly small.

"The entire time? Every time?" Eren asked, ignoring Levi's question for a moment. Levi nodded sadly.

"He told me that's how it's supposed to feel and I had to learn to like it. I never did. I dreaded doing it, but if I refused he wouldn't even use spit. Which was less disgusting but it hurt even more." He explained, eyes unfocused as he stared away from Eren, not meeting his eyes.

 

Eren stared at his boyfriend, he was speechless. His strong, intimidating, beautiful boyfriend was sitting before him with tears gathering in his eyes telling him of when he was degraded and forced into sex by his previous boyfriend. A man who claimed to love him, was supposed to protect him. Forcing himself on and taking advantage of this amazing man who deserved everything the world had to offer him.

"No, Levi. You're wrong. It doesn't hurt. It feels good. Amazing even. When it's done properly it's one of the best experiences you could have." Eren said, his words causing Levi to look back into his eyes.

"I'm really small. He told me that was why it hurt so much the first few times." Levi said in embarrassment.

Eren shook his head. "It might be uncomfortable at first, but if you're prepared properly it should never be more than a little discomfort, no matter how big or small you are. Your ex is scum. You should have never been treated that way. If I ever see him I will kill him for hurting you." Eren growled.

"No you won't. He's married now, he has a child. He's their problem and he will never hurt me again. No one will ever hurt me again, I have you." Levi said wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and kissing him gently.

 

"I love you so much Levi. I never want to hurt you. If we never have sex I will still be happy to just be with you. But if you ever do feel comfortable enough to have sex with me I promise you, it won't be painful or uncomfortable. I will do everything I can to make it pleasurable and an amazing experience." Eren said, desperate for Levi to know that he meant every word with all his heart.

Levi nodded "I love you too." He whispered. "I want to. Just give me some time."

"As much as you need." Eren smiled as he laid them down in the bed, pulling Levi into him tightly.

 

Levi had had such awful experiences, Eren was so happy that he was changing his perspective gradually. He would wait forever for Levi to be ready for him. The only issue was that he was still lying to him. If they could wait until March; when Eren turned 18, then he could tell him. Levi would be angry for sure but at least Eren would be a legal adult then.

Maybe when Eren explained why he had lied for so long, that it was because he loved him so much he was terrified of losing him, maybe Levi would understand. Levi loved him as well. The only thing Eren lied about was his age and last name. His personality was the same, his actions and feelings were his own.

If Levi loved him enough maybe he would forgive him. Eren would spend the rest of his life groveling and making it up to him. He would never lie to him ever again, never do anything to lose Levi's trust.

They could live happily ever after.

He just needed a few more months.

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I really hoped you liked it! Please let me know!
> 
> Your comments and kudos make my day! I smile whenever I get an email regarding them. Which I can always use more happy moments! Can't we all?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a super long chapter but it was getting to be too much and still wasn't finished, so I split it up to keep things more compact and related things together. So this one might be a bit shorted but it also means that the next one is almost finished as well!
> 
> So this one might be a bit of filler but there are important details in it. Everything will come together soon.
> 
> So thanks for following along and please enjoy!

\-----------------

 

Eren's summer with Levi was wonderful. They would spend every available moment together, much as they always had except Eren was finally staying over during the week as well.

They had yet to become intimate, which after the new information Eren received at the beginning of the summer was ever more okay than it had been.

 

They did however; become ever more comfortable with each other. Levi still refused to be completely naked in front of Eren but most nights during the summer they would sleep in nothing but boxers. Their kissing becoming more passionate and touching becoming much more comfortable and easy for Levi.

 

He would still shy away slightly when he became aroused but Eren would only ensuring Levi that it was okay. That he was safe and Eren wanted him to be comfortable with himself and explore himself. Learn what he liked so that he could tell Eren what he wanted when the time came and they would learn the rest together.

 

Levi would sometimes look at him with pure adoration and bewilderment. Often asking Eren if he were real, causing Eren to just laugh and tell Levi he loved him. Showering him in kisses and affection.

Since it was his last year of high school Eren and his parents decided it was a good idea for him to keep his job. Working for a couple hours after school each day. He still got off the same time as Levi, plus the mail room seemed to slow down around the end of the day so he was often able to work on his homework.

 

He made sure to only go to Levi's on nights he didn't have any homework. All he needed was for his grades to slip; for his parents get upset and blow his cover.

He had four months left. He had decided to tell Levi everything as soon as he turned 18. They will have been together a little over a year at that point and he could explain to Levi why he did what he did. That nothing else was a lie, that Levi was his everything and he loved him more than anything else in the world. He would beg for forgiveness, hoping with every fiber of his being that Levi would understand and forgive him.

 

Eren knew it wouldn't be easy, he might even lose Levi. The thought of Levi no longer being in his life, of Levi no longer wanting him tore him up inside. He wasn't sure he would survive it, but he couldn't keep it up forever. He wouldn't keep lying to the love of his life. He wanted Levi to know who he was, to know everything about him. He just needed to be a legal adult when he told him. He didn't want his age and the law to play any part in Levi's decision to leave or stay with him.

Eren was currently working, at least he was at work, reading a textbook in the empty mail room. It was almost 4:00 on a Friday afternoon, his co-worker on break and one more hour until he would have Levi to himself for the weekend.

 

"Hello Eren, I didn’t realize you worked here after the summer." Erwin Smith said smoothly as he walked into the room.

 

Eren knew Erwin, he had worked for Shadis Inc. for years and was fairly important, with quite a prestigious position for someone in their early 30's. Eren had been introduced to him a few times, speaking with him at functions he attended with his parents or the rare occasion he would see him during the summer while he worked.

 

This summer however; Eren had avoided him like the plague. He knew Erwin was a good friend of Levi's and had made some sort of excuse any time Levi had suggested they meet with Erwin. Opportunities were rare due to Erwin's demanding job so it hadn't been that hard but Eren still didn't like lying again. He had no choice, he couldn't let Erwin tell Levi that Eren Hunter didn't exist and Eren Jaegar had been lying to him from the start. He had to be the one to tell Levi the truth, explain to him why; it would hurt less coming from Eren..hopefully.

 

"Oh, yeah. It's my last year of high school, it was a collective decision that I could use the responsibility of working and going to school." Eren smiled politely.

 

"That is an admirable choice. Good for you." Erwin said with his perfected businessman smile.

 

"Thanks, can I help you with something?" Eren asked, he really wanted the older man to leave. He was a nice guy but he was also smart and manipulative. Levi had told him how cunning Erwin would be

 

"Yes actually, though it's more of a personal question." Erwin began, Eren swallowed nervously.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Eren isn't a very common name is it?" Erwin asked. Eren hoped his sweating was noticeable.

"Oh I don't know. I was named after my father's mentor. And there's a guy over in Accounting named Eren too." Eren explained, attempting to hide his shaking voice.

 "Eren Hunter?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah that's him. Nice guy I think. I don't really know him." Eren said

 "You see a good friend of mine is apparently dating him and I haven't met him. I've looked around for him but to no avail." Erwin's eyes calculating as he stared into Eren's.

 "Oh that's weird. He's been down here a few times. Seems okay. I'm sure your friend is in good hands." Eren stammered with a forced smile.

 "I hope so. This friend of mine is very special to me. I've known him for a long time and he's been through a lot. He seems to be smitten with this Eren Hunter and I'm happy for him. At least I would be if I knew anything about his new boyfriend." Erwin said.

 "Well next time I see him I'll tell him to come see you." Eren said.

 "That would be great. Because if I find out that my friend is being misled by someone pretending to be someone they're not, I promise you it will not end well." Erwin said, his smile gone and his eyes dangerous as he watched Eren closely.

 "I'd hate to be him." Eren chuckled nervously. He was dead. Erwin was going to murder him, chop him into tiny pieces and feed him to stray cats.

 "Well you have a good day Eren." Erwin was smiling again.

"Y-you too Mr. Smith." Eren said watching as Erwin turned to leave.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Eren was laying on Levi's couch, Levi beside him, cuddled into his side and head on his chest as they watched Netflix. He loved moments like these. Quiet moments where they just reveled in each others company. No need for anything but each other.

 "When 's your birthday?" Levi asked.

 "March 30, why?" Eren responded, surprised by the random question as he continued running his fingers through Levi's hair' scratching at his undercut as he knew the petite man loved.

"Are you telling me you had a birthday since we've been together and you didn’t tell me?" he demanded, sitting up abruptly with a shocked and hurt look on his face.

 "We hadn't been together very long, I didn’t want to bother you with it." Eren said turning on his back so he was looking up at Levi and placed a hand on his cheek.

 "It wouldn't have been a bother. I would have like to have known." Levi said with a barely visible pout, though it didn't go unnoticed by Eren.

 "I'm sorry. I really didn’t want you to make a big deal of it. You would have gotten me something even if I told you not to and I knew money was tight for you." Eren explained. Levi's pout grew slightly.

"Still.." He mumbled.

 "Being with you was present enough anyway. I don’t think you understand how happy I was that you gave me a chance. How happy I still am. I can't imagine my life without you." Eren smiled pulling Levi down for a kiss.

"Sap." Levi mumbled into the kiss making Eren chuckle.

"When is your lease up?" Levi asked shyly when they parted.

"My lease? Why?" Eren asked, Levi was really into these random, unrelated questions tonight.

"Well you always come here because of your roommates, so I figured when your lease was up maybe we could... move in together." Levi began shyly.

 "I know my place isn't much. It's pretty shit actually and the building sucks. We could get somewhere better, as long as my half of rent isn’t much more than I'm paying now I could manage. If you wanted to" Levi added quickly in a nervous ramble.

 "I love your apartment, I would love to live with you. Here or anywhere you like. My lease is up in June." Eren smiled, another lie but as Levi's face brightened with a small smile he wished more than anything that he could keep that smile on Levi's face forever.

"Well maybe you can move in here for a while then we can look for something better. Maybe I'll have more than a handful of substituting jobs a year by then." Levi said with a hint of happy excitement.

"Sounds perfect." Eren said as he leaned down to kiss him again.

 

 

"So when's your birthday?" Eren asked after they had gotten comfortable cuddling again and resumed their movie.

"I don't want to talk about it." Levi said mumbled quietly.

 "Hey now, I answered you. You just got upset with me for not telling you when my birthday was, you can’t do the same thing!" Eren demanded, poking Levi lightly in the side.

 "December 25." Levi grumbled.

 "Your birthday is on Christmas?" Eren asked in surprise.

 "It's not a big deal. We didn't celebrate yours and we're not celebrating mine." Levi said sternly.

 "Aren't you turning 30? Of course we have to celebrate!" Eren exclaimed.

 "That's exactly why we are not celebrating." Levi growled.

 "Aww, are you upset about turning 30?" Eren laughed, looking at Levi who was blushing and avoiding his eyes.

 "Oh no, Levi seriously? Why are you upset about turning 30?" Eren said sitting up so he could look at his boyfriend a little better.

 "I'm old, my life is not where it should be. And my incredibly sexy boyfriend is so much younger than me; he’ll soon realize that he deserves a young sexy boyfriend like himself and dump this old man." Levi mumbled, still not meeting his eyes.

 "Hey hey. You are not an old man. 30 is still incredibly young! You are amazing and hard working, and absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous! There will never be anyone better or anyone that I want more than I want you." Eren insisted turning Levi's face to look him in the eye.

 "Are you sure?" Levi asked quietly with a blush on his face

 "Of course. It's only you." Eren reassured.

 "Thank you" Levi whispered as he rested his forehead against Eren's shoulder.

 "I love you Levi. That is never going to change." Eren said, running his hands over Levi's back soothingly.

 "I'll always love you too." Levi whispered.

 "Do you promise?" Eren asked sadly.

Levi sat up again, looking at Eren questioningly. "Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" He asked.

 "What if I screw up? Like really screw up. Do you promise to love me anyway?" Eren asked, willing the tears to not fill his eyes.

 "Would you cheat on me?" Levi asked softly.

 "No! Never! I'd rather die than betray you like that! There's no one else I could ever want to be with instead of you!" Eren insisted.

 "I know you wouldn't. You are an amazing person Eren. You're kind and understanding, you have never judged me and have been so patient with me. There's nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you." Levi said, placing his hands on the sides of Eren's face to cradle it.

The tears came anyway, he loved this man more than he could comprehend. Levi looked at him curiously but didn’t comment, only wiped the tears away gently before capturing Eren's lips in a soft kiss.

 

\-------------------------------

 

"So who's going to be there?" Eren asked nervously as they made their way to Hange's apartment for a small get together.

"I think it's just Hange and Petra. Erwin is on a business trip and Mike's wife isn't feeling well. I'm not sure about anyone else." Levi said as he pointed to the building. Eren relaxed slightly as he found a parking spot and they made their way up.

"Eren! It's so good to see you again! Honestly, Levi keeps you to himself way too much!" Hange yelled jumping on him.

"What can I say, I'm all his." He laughed as he steadied himself with the excited woman hanging off of him.

"Hi Eren, I've heard so much about you! I'm Petra" Petra smiled sweetly, extending her hand.

"Same to you." He smiled as Levi let him in to the living room where they got comfortable on the couch; Levi leaning against Eren comfortably.

Hange came in with some wine for everyone "Too bad everyone else is busy, but we are going to have a great time just the four of us!" Hange said with a big grin as she sat next to Petra, arm draped around her back.

Eren thought nothing of it, the two looked very nice together. Levi however gave them a look.

"Well it's about fucking time! When did this happen?" He asked, making Petra blush and Hange grin manically.

"Couple weeks now. We were keeping it quiet to see how it worked." Petra said, still blushing but smiling happily.

"Oh, this is new? Congratulations then." Eren said in surprise.

"They've been in love with each other since college, but the two idiots couldn't sort themselves out enough to admit it. Erwin and I have been trying to knock some sense into them for years." Levi explained.

Eren laughed. Of course Levi who acted like he didn't care about anything or anyone would try to get two friends to realize their feelings for each other.

"We'll have to tell Erwin when he gets back. He was disappointed he couldn't come tonight. He really wanted to meet you Eren." Hange said.

"Me? Why?" Eren asked nervously.

"It's been a long time since we've seen Levi so happy, we just want to get to know you. Petra explained. Eren squeezed Levi's hand lightly, happy that he was the reason the older man was happy.

"Plus Erwin said he's never seen you around at work, he's curious." Hange added with an unreadable look in her eye.

"Oh yeah, I don't see many people at work. I'm usually stuck at my station all day. I'll have to make a point to say hello sometime." Eren said nervously.

"Don’t worry about it, Erwin is too nosey for his own good. You'll meet him when you meet him." Levi said with a sip of his wine. Eren gave him a small smile.

The remainder of the evening was spent drinking and talking. Eren had stopped after the first since he was driving but the rest had gotten fairly tipsy before long. Hange told Eren stories of Levi when he was young. When he was a 'bad influence' and could beat up someone more than twice his size. It had been some prick that was picking on Hange for being a nerd, Levi had knocked him out.

They talked about the shenanigans they had gotten into, when they met Erwin in high school, Petra in college and the other friends in the circle. The told some stories of Levi's ex, though they had little detail and Hange noticeably less excited when he was mentioned.  
Eren offered to get Levi another glass of wine when he had finished his current, taking his glass and heading to the kitchen. Hange had followed him with the same reasoning.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked as she poured the glasses.

"I am, you guys are great." Eren smiled happily.

"We really like you too Eren. You seem great and Levi is very comfortable with you." Hange said as Eren grinned.

"I hope so. He's amazing and so important to me." He told her honestly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Eren. Levi is extremely important to us as well. I'm not sure how much he's told you about his previous relationship but I don't want to see that happen to him again. I won’t see it happen again. I know I already gave you the I'll kill you speech but you were barely together then. I can see how much he loves you and how happy he is with you, I know things are serious so I wanted to refresh your memory." Hange explained.

"My answer is the same. If I hurt him I will let you kill me. I'll find you and I'll beg for it. He has told me about his ex and I promise you I will never treat him like that. Levi deserves so much more than that and I'm honoured to be the one to give it to him. I will try for the rest of my life to give Levi everything he deserves and help him realize that he is a wonderful, beautiful, amazing person." Eren told her, meaning every word.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm sure Erwin will like you too when he meets you. He's had some suspicions about you but once he meets you I'm sure everything will be fine." She said patting his back.

"Suspicions?" Eren asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh it’s nothing to worry about! Levi won't hear talk of it and I'm sticking with him on this. He trusts you and so do we. Erwin will come around I'm sure." Hange said with a grin as she grabbed her two glasses and joined her girlfriend and best friend in the other room.

Eren stared after her with a gulp before grabbing Levi's glass and following; handing the glass to his smiling boyfriend and sitting down to pull the beautiful man close as he tried to enjoy the remainder of the evening.

 

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Okay I hope!
> 
> I'm working on spacing and formatting, so hopefully it's less chunky and easier to read now. Probably go back and edit the previous chapter as well. It looks much more spaced out in my writing program than on here but I do see how crowded it is on here.  
> As for grammar and punctuation, it's going to continue as is because I don't actually know any different. I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
>  
> 
> So please let me know what you think. Good or bad, I just like comments, opinions and interacting with people (through the safety of the internet haha - in person not so much! I'm horribly awkward in social settings)
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos, you guys are awesome! I'm so happy you've enjoyed my work enough to leave them Especially where I don't feel confident about this one as I've mentioned before. Your positive feedback has given me the will to keep going.  
> God I'm getting sappy. It's been an awful couple weeks. But I won't subject you to my issues.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a new chapter already. Mainly because most of it was written with the previous one so I didn't have much to add last night.
> 
> Anyway, it's super long. Well at least longer than usual, I'm sure no one will be bothered by it.
> 
> Also there's smut in here, it's not like full on smut but it's fairly detailed so there are no other words to describe it. So be warned!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and please enjoy!!

\--------------------------------

Eren and Levi had decided not to spend Christmas day together, opting to continue with their regular traditions of Eren spending it with his family and levi with his close friends for the last time before they were living together and would be spending their remaining Christmases living together anyway.

It was a good idea in theory, not even counting the fact that his mother would probably have slit his throat if he tried not to spend Christmas morning with her; but Eren missed Levi terribly. He wanted Levi to wake up on his birthday in the arms of the man who loved him, he wanted to spend every minute of this special day with Levi and thought of nothing but the beautiful petite male the entire day. He would be heading over as soon as Christmas Dinner was over.

"Getting ready to go spend the rest of the holiday with your pedo boyfriend?" Mikasa asked as she watched Eren put together his overnight bag with the things he would need for the next few days at Levi's place.

"He's not a pedophile! You don't know what you're talking about!" Eren growled at his sister.

"I know that he's dating a 17 year old." She crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.

"He doesn't know that." Eren mumbled.

"You've been dating almost a year and you haven't told him? How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm going to tell him on my birthday. When I'm 18 and a legal adult and just pray he understands." Eren said sadly.

"Understand that he's been having sex with a minor for a year? You know if someone found out. If Mom and Dad found out. It wouldn't look very good for him." Mikasa said coldly.

"We haven't had sex! Don't you dare tell them!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Mikasa said with a bored expression. Eren loved his sister, he truly did, but right now he could strangle her. He knew it she was only doing it because of her overprotectiveness of him but he couldn’t let her fuck anything up. Not when he was so close.

"Look, Levi is very special to me. I love him so much, I don't want to hurt him. It's bad enough that I got caught up in this lie and I'm going to hurt regardless, but the least you can do is let me tell him myself." Eren explained to her.

"Fine." Mikasa huffed before leaving his room.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Eren made his way downstairs where his parents guests were arriving. He exchanged pleasantries and small talk with them all as his parents had taught him to do, doing his best to hide the fact that this was the last place he wanted to be. It seemed to be working, his mother hadn't glared at him yet.

They soon made their way to the dining area where the table was set for Christmas dinner. Eren sat at the table for what seemed like days but in reality was about 90 minutes. The meal had been eaten and the rest of the attendees were enjoying coffee and dessert, or an extra glass of Christmas punch.

It was a happy, festive atmosphere, one that Eren usually enjoyed, this year however he was fidgeting with his phone under the table, bouncing his leg, and tapping his fingers impatiently; anything to make the time go faster.

 

"Eren!" His mother finally shouted from across the table. Eren perked up and looked at her in surprise.

"Just go!" She said in exasperation. Their quests chuckling around them.

"Really?" He asked eagerly, earning himself an eye roll.

"I know you want to see your boyfriend. I appreciate you staying this long. In body anyway." Carla said quiet laughter making it's way around the room.

Eren jumped up from his seat running over to his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom, I love you. Merry Christmas!!" He yelled as he ran out of the room and into his awaiting car that already contained his things, for a fast getaway.

Eren decided not to tell Levi that he was able to get away early; Levi should still be with his friends when Eren arrived so he was going to use his spare key to surprise him when he got home.

Upon arrival, however; it seemed as Levi was home. His shoes were in the porch and the Christmas tree they had decorated together was lit but he wasn't there.

Eren looked around curiously. Levi was usually waiting for Eren in the living room when he was expecting him, or at least bustling around the apartment, cleaning or doing a variety of other things. Right now the apartment was quiet.

"Levi?" Eren called out as he made his way through the apartment, checking the kitchen and bathroom before hearing noise coming from Levi's bedroom. Levi never spent time in his bedroom during the day; perhaps he was sick?

 

"Hey Levi, you alr---" Eren stopped in his tracks, dropping his bag with a soft thud when he opened the bedroom door.  
His mouth had fallen open as he found Levi laying on the bed completely naked with a laptop in front of him and one hand stroking his semi hard erection while the other teasing his entrance with shiny fingers.

Levi's eyes snapped up to meet Eren's as he squeaked in embarrassment, sitting up quickly and grabbing a pillow to cover himself with.

"Eren! W-what are you doing here??" He stammered, face red with embarrassment, eyes brimming with tears.

 

"I managed to get away early....Surprise." Eren attempted a chuckle through his shock, eyes still wide as he stared at Levi. His mind drowning in images of his boyfriend looking so deliciously sexy and beautiful as he pleasured himself.

 "Y-you should have called." Levi said holding the pillow tightly to his chest, eyes staring at the bed before him and sparkling in the light.

 "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's me remember, no judgement." Eren said soothingly as he stepped towards the bed. "Can I sit?" He asked gently.

Levi nodded refusing to look up at Eren, only burying his face into the pillow he gripped tighter in order to hide his mortification.  
Eren sat down beside him, draping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders as he pulled him into his chest.

"I don't normally do things like this." Levi whispered.

"I know. But there would be nothing wrong with it if you did." Eren smiled gently at his newly 30 year old boyfriend who was acting like a shy teenager.

"So what made you do it tonight? If you don't mind me asking." Eren kissed the top of Levi's head. Levi inhaled sharply as though he was working up the courage to tell him. Eren rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I was trying to get myself ready. I was planning to have sex with you tonight but I was afraid. I believe what you told me but I don't know anything but discomfort and pain. I figured if I did it to myself a little I would be less nervous. I put on some porn and used the lube Hange gave me a a gag gift when she found out we were dating." Levi explained.

"How did it feel?" Eren asked, squeezing Levi lightly, ignoring the flip of his stomach at the thought of Levi giving himself to him tonight; focusing only on Levi's comfort at the present time.

"I didn't get very far. Just some teasing. It was...okay. I was nervous." Levi said quietly.

Eren couldn’t help but to chuckle. "You are absolutely adorable." He said tilting Levi's face up so their eyes could meet. Levi was too embarrassed to even growl as the comment as he usually did; he just stared into Eren's eyes with pink still dusting his cheeks.

"Don’t be embarrassed. I promise you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are so beautiful, you looked amazing; so sexy." Eren reassured.

"Really?" Levi asked in a small insecure voice.

"Let's just say my pants got extremely uncomfortable instantaneously." Eren said with a grin. Levi looked away but laughed quietly.

"Come here." Eren said, shifting so he could move the bed sheets away so the two of them could crawl underneath; Eren laying on his back and pulling Levi to lay with his head on his arm, cuddling into his chest.

"Happy Birthday by the way." Eren said with a smile

"Thanks." Levi said burying his face more in Eren's chest.

"Did you have a good time with your friends? I wasn't expecting you home yet." Eren asked.

"Yeah we had a great time, then Ana's water broke. We brought her to the hospital and cut the evening short. Apparently she's progressing quickly, baby might even be born on my birthday." Levi said with a soft smile.

"Oh wow, that's exciting. Was she due?" Eren asked curiously.

"Nah, she had 4 more weeks, but they said there shouldn't be a problem at this stage." Levi explained.

"Great. I wish I was here earlier, I wanted to see you all day. Though I definitely wasn't disappointed in the show." Eren smirked and Levi smacked his chest lightly with a small grin.

"There's that smile. See nothing to be embarrassed about, not with me." Eren laughed. Levi then leaned up, capturing Eren's lips in his own.

"I love you." He whispered against Eren's lips as he crawled on top of him.

"I love you too." Eren whispered wrapping his arms around Levi as their lips moved together.

Levi began grinding against Eren, still fully naked while Eren completely clothed; working his hips against Eren, as they both groaned. Eren could feel the stiffness between Levi's legs growing as he pressed himself into Eren's jean clad groin. It felt amazing but he couldn't help but to notice the slight tremble in Levi's movements.

"Hey, babe. Don't force yourself." Eren said breaking the kiss and pushing Levi back gently as he sat them up.

"You don’t want me?" Levi asked quietly, backing away from Eren's touch.

"Of course I do! But not until you are completely sure you're ready, which I don't think you are." Eren said taking Levi's trembling hands.

"I wanted to. I had been planning on it for a while. I just..." Levi voice was so small and unsure; looked so tiny as he withdrew into himself.

"Here, I have an idea." Eren said as he moved to his knees, pushing Levi to lay down against the pillow gently.

"We're not having sex tonight, but if you'll let me I am going to make you feel so good." he said as he hovered over him, kissing his neck sensually.

Levi moaned lightly at the touch, Eren found out early that Levi's neck was quite sensitive and never missed an opportunity to take advantage of it.

"O-okay." Levi said breathlessly before Eren attacked his neck even more; hands roaming over his small body.

"Tell me at any point if it's too much. If anything hurts or you just want to stop." Eren said looking up into Levi's eyes once more. Levi nodded with a look of nervousness laced with love and appreciation.

Eren took that as his queue to work his lips down Levi's body; taking his time as he gently sucked and nipped the skin on Levi's collarbones and chest. Reveling in the soft moans escaping Levi's lips at each touch and the sharp gasp when he took a nipple into his mouth.

His hands moved over Levi's ribs before dipping down to cover Levi's straining erection. Levi gasped louder with the sensation on the sensitive areas of his chest and his groin at once; tangling his fingers in the sheets below him as he arched off the bed. Eren smiled as the reaction he was receiving, loving that he could make his boyfriend feel so good with such simple touches.

Eren moved his mouth lower, licking a striped through the definition of Levi's abs, the curve of his hip bone and then nipping at his thigh. "So beautiful." He whispered, breath tickling Levi's squirming hips.

Eren grabbed the small bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers before he continued his ministrations of teasing Levi with kisses and nips, hand pumping his erection slowly. He moved his fingers to Levi's entrance, circling and spreading the lube gently as Levi stiffened slightly. Eren hummed in response to soothe the other man before licking Levi's cock from base to tip in an excruciatingly slow pace that caused Levi to gasp loudly.

Eren chuckled before enveloping his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue and dipping into the slit as Levi was unable to control the noises escaping him. Eren thought them to be wonderful, never would he have imagined his stoic, quiet Levi being so vocal with pleasure.

As he took Levi further into his mouth, sucking him hard as he bobbed back up he moved his slippery fingers in circles around Levi increasingly relaxed entrance before dipping one finger inside. Only the tip, allowing Levi to get used to it as slowly as possible, though he still tightened around the intrusion.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. I'm going to go slow, but you need to relax so I don't hurt you. The last thing I want is for you to hurt." Eren whispered looking up into Levi's eyes, hand pumping him slowly to replace his mouth. Levi nodded and willed himself to relax once more before Eren's mouth was on him again, finger wiggling inside of him for a moment before pushing in deeper.

Levi grunted quietly when Eren's finger was fully inserted. "Does it hurt?" He asked gently.

Levi shook his head, "It's just weird. Uncomfortable." He said quietly.

"It will get better, I promise. Okay?" Eren said gently, Levi only nodded in response; closing his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow.

 

Even with Eren's hand still pumping Levi's cock it was losing some of it's hardness at the obvious discomfort of the foreign object inside of his body. Eren slowly began moving his finger in and out, soon feeling Levi relax even more around him. It was getting better; it had to be as Levi's hips began moving against the thrusts soon accompanied by short gasps and quiet moans.

Eren added a second finger in the same moment he took Levi's cock back into his mouth once again. Levi yelled out in surprise and pleasure, the second finger definitely feeling better than the first.

Eren began thrusting faster as Levi's fingers tightened around the sheets again. Eren's other hand cupping Levi's balls as his mouth swirled and sucks his leaking cock before he crooked his fingers into the small bundle of nerves inside.

Levi sat up with a scream, hips trembling as Eren rubbed his prostate firmly, sucking his cock with equal force.

"Eren! Eren!" Levi cried, head thrown back as his hips met every thrust, unable to get enough of the intense pleasure. Eren smiled around the appendage in his mouth and humming happily at the reaction he had caused.

"Eren! I-I'm so c-close." He sobbed, body tensing and tears streaming down his face.

It was as though Levi had never felt pleasure like this before. It seemed like he was almost afraid of the sensation building inside of him. It seemed as though his previous partner had only been concerned for himself and not this beautiful, amazing man before him. Eren was never going to let that happen again; Levi was never going to be used for sex, as a toy only for getting his partner off. Eren promised that Levi would enjoy every sexual interaction he ever had from this moment forward.

"Let it out Levi, I've got you." Eren coaxed, removing his mouth and pumping him with his hand quickly so he could watch Levi's face as he reached his climax. It hit him with fierce intensity as his body shook violently. Eren's fingers still rubbing Levi's prostate, hand stroking him slowly as cum spurted from the tip of his cock; coating his stomach in the sticky white substance.

When Levi collapsed against the bed completely boneless and sated, Eren removed his fingers and went to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth.

After cleaning Levi off Eren removed most of his clothes, crawling into bed and pulling the barely conscious man into him.

"That was amazing, thank you." Levi whispered, turning to face Eren though unable to actually open his eyes.

"I'm so glad." Eren laughed softly at his adorable sleepy boyfriend, leaning in to capture his lips in a gently loving kiss.

Levi leaned into the kiss, pressing his body into Eren's. Eren groaned involuntarily as Levi's hips pressed against his painful arousal. He felt as Levi's hand trail down his side before cupping the large tent in his boxers.

"It's your turn." Levi said in a sleepy whisper. Eren gently took Levi's wrist and removed his small hand from the sensitive area.

"I'm okay. Tonight was about you. To show you that there's nothing to be afraid of. That sex is pleasurable for all parties involved. We will do whatever you want when you are ready to do it." Eren said as he ran his fingers through Levi's silky hair.

Levi lost his sleepiness and propped himself up so he could look Eren in the eye. His gray eyes were filled with adoration, passion, and a little bewilderment.

"T-thank you." He whispered softly, Eren could only smile softly. His heart melting at the look Levi was giving him, the thought that he could be the one to give Levi experiences unlike what he had had before. Show him love unlike that he had experienced before.

Levi laid his head back down on Eren's chest, fingers trailing back down his side until they reached the elastic waistband of Eren's boxers.

"Can I if I want to?" He asked quietly as his fingers teased the skin underneath.

"Are you sure?" Eren breathed "You don't have to." He added trying not to squirm under the touch.

"Just my hand...if that's alright." Levi's voice showing a hint of nervousness as he pulled at the fabric.

"That's perfect." Eren said gasping as he felt small cool fingers wrap around him, slowing moving up and down.

 

Eren tightened his grip around Levi, pulling him closer into himself as Levi moved and twisted his hand around the hard length. It wasn't long before Eren was reaching his climax; after the unbelievably arousing experience of pleasuring Levi for what seemed to be the first time, he had already been close.

"So good." Eren moaned as he reached for the tissues on the night stand as Levi skillfully stroked him, quickening his pace as Eren tensed up spilling into the tissues he had covered himself with.

Levi kept pumping him slowly until his body relaxed into the bed beneath him. Levi crawled up to kiss him.

"Okay?" He asked bashfully. Eren nodded.

"Amazing." Eren hummed, holding Levi tightly as his head laid back down on his chest.

 

I Love you." Levi whispered.

"Love you too." Eren said as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

\-----------------------

 

Eren woke up the next morning with Levi nestled into his side. Eren basked in the feeling of Levi's naked skin against his own.  
He felt so close to him, even more than before since Levi had put so much trust in him last night; gave himself to the younger man, let up control for a moment as Eren brought him to ecstasy.

All thoughts of being underage had left him last night, all he could think about was Levi and how he had wanted Eren. Trusted Eren. Nothing else mattered. They were in love, Eren loved Levi so much his chest ached.

They didn't even have sex, not really. If someone found out about them Levi couldn't get in trouble; they had barely done anything and most of what they had done had been initiated by Eren.

Eren knew he was only making excuses. He shouldn't done what he did, not without telling Levi the truth first. He just couldn't, not in that moment. He couldn't ruin what they had last night, not when Levi had been so vulnerable.

He had to tell him. Before they went any further. He had to stop lying to him. Levi didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to not even know the one he loved, the one he trusted the most.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi asked, drawing Eren out of his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed Levi stirring.

"Nothing." Eren said smiling at his boyfriend lovingly.

"You don't regret last night do you?" Levi asked, face falling in worry.

"No! Of course not! Last night was amazing, I could never regret doing anything with you, I love you!" Eren said kissing him deeply.  
Levi laid his head back down on Eren's chest in contentment

 

"Levi, I need to tell you something." Eren whispered, running trembling fingers through Levi's hair. Levi propped himself back up to look into Eren's eyes curiously.

"Did you cheat on me?" Levi asked, though he didn't seem worried about the answer.

"No! I would never!" Eren insisted.

"Then I don't need to know. Not yet." Levi said, compassion in his eyes. Eren looked at him in wonder.

"You're not ready. I can tell. You didn't pry when I had things I wasn't ready to say, I can only do the same for you. I love you and I'll be here when you're ready to tell me." Levi said with a small smile.

 

If it were possible for Eren to fall even deeper in love with Levi he would have in that moment. For someone who had been through so much, he was turning the tables and being there for others as he needed them.

He deserved for Eren to tell him the truth. He deserved it right now, but Eren was selfish. He wanted to be with Levi in these happy moments, he never wanted to ruin any of them.

He would tell him. He just needed a little longer..

 

\------------------------------------

 

Eren spent the rest of his Christmas break with Levi, going home occasionally when Levi went to work. They cuddled on the, went for walks in the snow, just cute couple-y Christmas activities. Eren loved every minute of it.

"Ugh, I don’t want to get up! I want to stay here with you!" Eren growled after parting from the passionate make out session he and Levi had been engaging in.

"I know but we have to get up. We have work." Levi smiled at him.

"Fuck work. How Can I go when I have this incredibly sexy naked man laying here with me. God Levi you're so beautiful, do you realize what you do to me?" Eren growled playfully, attacking his neck with kisses.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered. Eren stopped, perking his head up to look at Levi curiously.

"Sorry?" He asked in confusion.

"You've been so great and patient. I know what you want and I'm here teasing you and not doing anything." Levi said with a blush.

"I like being teased. I don’t need you to do anything. I don't want you to do anything until you want to." Eren assured.

"I do want to. I'm just... afraid. Still" Levi avoided his eyes.

"I know, but you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you." Eren soothed.

"I know you’d never try. But it hurt so much with... him. And you're so much bigger! How could it not?" Levi asked, desperation in his voice. Eren tried not to laugh at Levi's adorableness.

"You would be surprised what a body can take when properly prepared. It won't hurt, not if we do it properly. If you feel any pain whatsoever you will tell me and we'll stop, no hesitation. I will make you feel amazing when you're ready to experience it." Eren said holding the petite man close.

"Soon. I promise." Levi said.

"Whenever." Eren smiled, leaning down to kiss him again.

"It's time to go!" Levi said swatting Eren's head playfully.

They reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for their day.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Eren made his way to school for the first day of classes in the new semester, meeting up with Armin, Jean and Mikasa in front of the school.

"Are you having fun playing house?" Mikasa asked with a glare. Eren just rolled his eyes.

"You better be getting some action Jaegar." Jean said with a smirk.

"Not like I'd tell you." Eren moved his glare towards Jean, then smiling at the knowing look given by Armin.

"Well you're late so we have to get going. See you guys at Lunch?" Armin said, waving after they agreed and scurrying off to his AP classes. Eren hadn't been in the same class as Armin since elementary, he had always taken advanced classes.

Eren made his way to his first class, not even paying attention to the boring introductions of a first day of the semester. As always he was daydreaming of his boyfriend.

Checking his phone between classes he noticed Levi had sent him a few messages and a missed call. Levi sometimes sent him a couple throughout the day but never a bunch together. He quickly opened his phone to see if anything was wrong.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L: Eren! I got a job!  
L: Last minute substituting position.

\--Missed call from Levi Ackerman--

L: I'm sorry, I know you're busy. I'm heading there now. Call if you can. If I'm not already in class I'll answer.  
L: I love you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren quickly dialed Levi's number, so happy for the older man. He had been having a difficult time finding teaching positions and without the experience from substituting he'd never find a more permanent position and be able to leave his shitty gym job that he hated so much.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was excited." Levi said when he answered the phone.

"No, babe that's great I'm really happy for you, why is it so sudden?" Eren asked, glancing at the time, he had a few minutes before his next class started.

"Ana's mat leave sub wasn't available to come early so she recommended me. The job is mine for the next two weeks at least. If I do well they'll put me on as a regular substitute. If you're on the list for one school it's easier to get on at others. It might become a regular thing." Levi explained happily.

"I'm so happy for you! You'll be great I know you will!" Eren said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Eren. Hey I have to go, Can you come over night?" Levi asked

"Oh course! We have to celebrate! I'll see you tonight. I love you!" Eren exclaimed.

"I love you too." Levi said, Eren could hear the smile in his voice, before they hung up and Eren rushed to his second period English class.

He sat in the back, Jean wasn't in this class with him this year so he sat alone quietly. He thought it strange that Nanaba wasn't there yet. She was never late.

 

"Hello class." The principal said coming into the room.

"As you've probably guessed Mrs. Zacharius had her baby over the Christmas break. Ms. Langnar was unavailable at the current time so I'd like to introduce you to your teacher for the next 2 weeks, Mr. Ackerman." He explained.

Eren didn’t hear anything after that, his head shot up to look to the front of the class and there was Levi, standing with his usual stoic expression listening to the principal's instructions.

 

This couldn't be happening. No no no. Not like this. Levi couldn't find out like this!

Eren ducked his head on his desk, pulling his hood up to cover anything recognizable. He fought against the tears that were flooding his eyes. He should have told him. Telling him would have been so much better than letting him find out. This was not good. He was not going to survive this.

Could he sneak out through the door? Not without drawing attention to himself. His only chance now was to stay down, not make a sound, slip out with everyone else when class was over.

 

"I expect you all to be on your best behaviour for Mr. Ackerman, he is a personal friend of Mrs. Zacharius, you don't want to disappoint her." The principal said as he left the room.

"Ana- I'm sorry Nanaba is doing great by the way. She had a little girl just before 12 on Christmas night. Not sure if you've ever seen her husband, he's huge. Looks pretty funny holding the tiny baby." Levi began, eliciting a chuckle from the class.

"Alright, attendance." Levi said taking out the student roster and calling the names alphabetically.

Eren was fucked. There was no escape. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep? It was a stupid plan, there's no way Levi would allow a student to sleep through his lesson. But he was out of options.

"Eren Jaegar?" Levi finally called, Eren didn't move.

"Eren Jaegar, are you here?" Levi called again, someone must have pointed him out because Eren could hear Levi coming closer.

"Mr. Jaegar? Are you sick? I don't tolerate sleeping in my class, if you are sick you may go to the nurse." Levi said, standing a few feet from Eren's desk.

There was no way out. He was caught. Eren slowly lifted his head, meeting Levi's eyes.

 

He watched as the colour drained from Levi's face, his eyes filled with confusion before turning to betrayal and hurt as he realized what Eren had done.

Eren watched as Levi's heart broke, Eren's own breaking along with it.

"Y-yeah, I don't feel well. I-I'll go see the nurse." He said as he grabbed his books and almost ran towards the door.  
Uncontrollable tears flowing freely as he collapsed against the wall in the hallway.

 

He had ruined everything.

 

\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Turning point!  
> There was a pretty spot on guess in the comments of the previous chapter, was it how you expected?
> 
> Well I hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a snow day. Everything is shut down because they weather and roads are shitty.  
> So that's alright, I get a day off and I can get at this.. finally since I've been doing everything else all morning. 
> 
> I have a problem when it comes to cleaning. I start one thing then a couple hours later the house is spotless!  
> It's not a bad quality (At least I don't think so, I don't like dirt)
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter but the angst is strong.  
> I wrote it last night and was going to add another to it but I decided it was a good place to leave it. More might have taken away from it.
> 
> Going to get started on the next one now.
> 
> Please enjoy!

\----------------------

 

Eren paced in front of Levi's apartment door. Waiting for Levi to get home, not daring to use his key to wait inside.  
He had fucked up, he had fucked up so bad.

He knew it was never going to be easy to tell Levi the truth but for him to find out that way. He could only imagine what Levi felt when he saw him. The gut wrenching realization that the man he had woken up with this morning; the man he had grown to love and trust so deeply the last few months was nothing more than a boy.

A stupid high school student that lied his way to a date with a beautiful stranger. That kept the lie going for so long because he was too much of a coward to tell the truth. He was too selfish to do something that might cause Levi to leave him.

He told himself for months that he was doing it for Levi, that he didn’t want to hurt him, he cared too much to do that to him.  
In reality he did it for himself. He should have told him right away but he had fallen in love with Levi so fast, maybe even from their first date. He didn't want levi to be upset with him, he was terrified that Levi would hate him; never want to see him again.

He didn't do this for Levi, he did it for himself! If he cared about Levi as much as he claimed to he would have told him before things progressed.  
Levi hated him. There's no way he couldn’t.

His very first class on a job he had been excited about he had caught his lying piece of shit of a boyfriend.

Hopefully Levi would have still managed to carry on his day, Eren knew he would; Levi would teach with perfection and poise despite Eren's monumental fuck up because he was just amazing like that. Even though Eren knew he ruined his day. Ruined his life.

He had to talk to him. He had to explain everything to him. He knew he had no excuse, that anything he came up with would be utter bullshit, but he at least had to try.

To apologize.

To get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

He slid down Levi's door, slumping to the floor resting his head between his knees as he fisted his hands in his hair.

 

This was the worst day of his life..

 

Eren perked up when he heard people coming towards him. He watched as Hange and Levi came into view. Levi stopping abruptly when his eyes landed on Eren.

Eren stood up quickly. Levi looked as awful as Eren felt; his hair dishevelled, eyes red, and skin a few shades lighter than normal.

He was still beautiful, even when he looked awful. Eren just wanted to take him into his arms and hold him until ever blew over. He knew he couldn't. He would be lucky if he were ever able to hold Levi again.

"Levi." Eren croaked, fighting the urge to cry.

"Eren, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it." Hange asked in surprise.

"Actually, nevermind that. Levi won't tell me what's wrong, maybe you can help." She said.

"Get rid of him, please" Levi whispered as a tear fell from his eye, making Eren's heart break all over again.

Hange looked between the two of them in complete confusion and surprise.

"Levi, I'm so sorry. Please talk to me." Eren stepped towards them, heart shattering even more when Levi moved closer to Hange, almost hiding behind her.

"Eren, you need to leave." Hange said harshly.

"Please Hange." Eren's voice trembled.

"Levi doesn't want to talk to you right now. If you love him like you told me you did you will respect his wishes" Hange's voice was cold as she protected Levi from him.

Eren let the tears fall as his eyes moved from Hange to Levi. He nodded slowly as he began to walk away. He turned back to see Levi shakily unlocking his door.

"I'm sorry Levi, I really am. I know you hate me right now but I still love you so much, that was always the truth." Eren said sadly.

Levi didn’t look back but Eren could see the shaking of his shoulders before he fumbled with his door and disappeared inside.

 

\---------------------------

  
Eren didn't know how he got home; he probably shouldn't have been driving.

He didn't acknowledge whoever he passed in his house, heading straight to his room and collapsing on his bed.

He spent the next 48 hours in his room. He didn't eat, he didn't shower, he did nothing but sleep and wallow in sadness.

He barely noticed the knock on his door when his mother came in looking worried.

"Eren. What's wrong? Are you sick? You haven't been to school in two days and they called and said you left before lunch on Monday." Carla said sitting on the edge of the bed beside him; nose wrinkling at the unpleasant odour lingering in the room.

"I screwed up Mom. I screwed up really bad." Eren sobbed, voice muffled by his pillow.

"What happened? Are you and Levi doing okay?" Carla asked, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"He hates me." Eren said.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't hate you Eren. Tell me what happened, I'm sure you can work through it." Carla said with a smile.

"I lied to him. I betrayed him. He'll never trust me again." Eren cried, burying his face in his pillow again.

"Oh Eren, you're both so young. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. If you explain things to him he'll understand. With how much you seemed to care for him I can’t imagine it's over. What did you lie about?" She asked running her fingers through his hair as she did when he was a child.

"He's 30 years old. His birthday was on Christmas. I knew how old he was. I told him I was 21, my name was Eren Hunter, and that I worked at Shadis Inc." Eren whispered.

"Eren, you didn't!" Carla said sympathetically. Eren nodded as he curled into his mother's arms.

"I did. I lied to him, then I fell in love with him. I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him everything on my birthday, when I turned 18." Eren sobbed.

"How did he find out?" Carla asked quietly.

"He was called in to sub my class. You should have seen his face when he realized I was some stupid kid, I hurt him more than his scumbag of an ex ever did." Eren cried into his mother's shoulder as she held him tightly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Eren, but you should have known better than to start a relationship with a 30 year old man. Especially one based on lies. Did you think it would end well?" Carla asked, holding the scolding tone out of her voice as much as she could.

"I was afraid to think about it." Eren whispered.

"You have to pull yourself together. Do you think Levi is moping around like this, skipping work? I'd say he's pushing through and working like normal. Like the adult he is. If you want to show him that you're not just some kid you need to get up and get on with your life. You also need to apologize to him." Carla explained.

"He won’t talk to me" Eren said sadly.

"Give him some time." Carla said soothingly. Eren nodded as he kept hugging her tightly.

 

\----------------------------

 

Eren made himself get up and shower the next day. Calling work to tell them that he would be in for his regular time before making his way to school.

He attended his classes, took notes and spoke to his teachers about the material he had missed, explaining that he had been sick and giving them the note from his mother to excuse his absence.

He didn't have English until after lunch, he made his way there early. Unsurprised to find Levi sitting at his desk working on something; probably his lesson plan. Eren watched him quietly for a moment; watched the way he leaned over the desk, chin resting on his hand, feet crossed and resting on the base of his computer chair as he couldn't quite reach the floor comfortably. Eren smiled at the adorable detail.

His smile faded as his thoughts moved again to the fact that he had lost this adorably beautiful man he was watching. He took a breath to calm himself before reaching to the door frame and knocking gently.

Levi looked up with a soft professional smile, though it vanished from his face upon seeing who was at the door.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Mr. Ackerman?" Eren asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Not here Eren." Levi whispered, his eyes becoming glassy.

"About class I mean." Eren added. Levi looked away, nodding.

"I'm supposed to be in here next period. I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it. I have a note from my mother; excusing me from the last two days as well as the next 2 weeks. I don't want to fall behind so if it's not too much trouble could you put together some of the material I've missed and will miss. Armin will come by to get it after school each day if that's okay." Eren explained.

"Yes, that's fine." Levi said coldly, not meeting Eren's eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman." Eren said quietly as he turned to leave.

 

"I'm really sorry Levi. I'd like to explain, when you're ready to hear it." Eren said quietly.

"You're excused Mr. Jaegar." Levi said, his voice cold but with a slight tremble. Eren nodded and walked out of the classroom; making his way to the library where he sat and attempted to study for the next hour, willing himself to think of anything other than Levi.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Eren was lost in thought as he sorted the mail. He had taken his mother's advice and thrown himself into work and school. It was easier to just get lost in responsibilities instead of being consumed by devastation.

It had been a week since he had spoken to Levi in the classroom. Levi had put together packages for Eren of the daily classwork as requested, even including notes and corresponding page numbers. Eren couldn’t help but to think Levi was giving more than he was required for Eren and he appreciated it immensely.

Despite refusing to be incapacitated by grief, Eren's thought of nothing but Levi. Reminiscing of their time together, how much he loved him, how Levi had loved him in return. He thought of what he would tell Levi when he was given the opportunity. He prepared himself for Levi not forgiving him; Levi had no obligation to. Eren would be lucky to even have a chance to explain, that's all he wanted. He had to prepare himself for a life without Levi, as much as it hurt to think about it, it was his reality now.

 

He was drawn from his thoughts abruptly by a throat clear. He looked to find Erwin watching him with a stoic yet dangerous look on his face.

 

"H-hey Erwin. Can I help you with something?" Eren asked nervously. Erwin was too professional to yell at Eren here, there's no way he was going to talk to him about Levi, or yell at him as he deserved.

"Levi is ready to listen to your excuses." Erwin said coldly.

"Really? When?" Eren asked eagerly, unable to correct Erwin. He knew he only had excuses.

"You can come to Hange's apartment tonight at 8. Don't be late." Erwin glared.

"I'll be there. Thank you!" Eren exclaimed.

"Don’t thank me Eren. If it were up to me you'd never see him again." Erwin stated. Eren nodded. Erwin turned and left without another word.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Eren knocked on Hange's door at 7:45, shifting his weight nervously. He wanted to see Levi again, even if he couldn't touch him; he needed to be in the same room as him, speak to him.

He could hear movement inside but it took longer than normal for the door to be answered. Soon it was opened to reveal Petra who looked sympathetic yet disappointed.

"He's early, make him wait!" Hange yelled from the other room.

"Sorry Eren." Petra said with a shrug.

"It's okay, I'll wait out here." Eren said softly, turning to find a spot in the hallway to make himself comfortable.

"Let him in." He heard Levi say with a huff, he turned to see the small man in view of the doorway with his arms crossed. He turned to Leave before Eren walked inside.

He removed his shoes and walked towards the living room bravely. Inside sat Erwin, Hange, Petra, and a man Eren could only assume was Mike by his size.  
Levi was standing by the hallway that led to the bedroom with his arms crossed.

"Hello Eren Jaegar." Hange said coldly.

"Hi." Eren said meekly.

"You remember our agreement?" She added, Eren nodded.

"Whatever you’d like to do to me, I deserve far worse." Eren said sadly.

"You're damn right you do." She glared at him.

"Knock it off Hange. Eren, come with me." Levi said, walking to the spare bedroom. Eren followed quickly, entering the room after Levi and leaning against the closed door.

"Start talking." Levi said, his voice cold and flat. The voice he used for regular people, not the one he had kept for Eren.

"Levi, I am so sorry. I know I keep saying it but it's true. I never meant for it to turn out this way." Eren said desperately.

"You lied to me." Levi's voice broke.

"I know. I should never had done that. I just liked you so much and I knew you would have never gone out with me if you knew I was 16. Stupid Jean convinced me it would be fine." Eren explained.

"You blame Jean?" Levi scoffed.

"No. I don't. I was the one that lied. I was the one that didn't tell you the truth. The moment I knew I love you I should have told you the truth. I was selfish. I didn't want to lose you." Eren said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You should never have had me! You're 17!" Levi shouted, tears falling freely now, Eren closed the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Please don’t say that Levi. I love you, I love you so much! Can you actually imagine not sharing the time we had together? It's still me. I'm the same person that you loved." Eren cried as Levi melted into his arms for a moment before catching himself and stiffening.

"You're not the same person. I loved a man that would never hurt me. He knew what I had been through before and did everything he could to show me that there was someone who I could trust, who I could love. Who would never break my heart." Levi whispered.

"I don’t know who you are." He added, almost inaudibly with a sob.

Eren broke down, crying harder than he had in a week. Clinging to Levi's shirt tightly as he still held his former boyfriend in his arms.

"Please don't say that. Please. Levi. I love you, I am so sorry. You do know who I am. I fucked up so bad but everything else I said to you was true. Everything I felt for you was real. I promise you. I don’t deserve you, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need you to believe me. I need you to know that I love you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing man I've ever met and you deserve the world! Please don't let my fuck up stop you from trusting someone again." Eren cried, heart leaping when he felt Levi's arms circle his waist as he returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eren chanted softly as he swayed slightly with Levi in his arms, burying his nose in Levi's hair; breathing in his scent.

"It's time to go." Levi whispered.

"No, please. Just a few more minutes." Eren pleaded.

"I can’t Eren." Levi pushed him away weakly.

"Please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve it. But please. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you" Eren begged.

"If I decide to forgive you or not, it's over Eren." Levi said quietly.

"I don't think I can survive without you." Eren whispered.

"Well you should have thought about that before you lied to me. I could go to jail Eren! I could be registered as a sex offender and I didn't even know I was doing it!" Levi cried

"You won't! We never had sex. There's nothing anyone could do to you!" Eren insisted.

"We did enough." Levi snapped

"I'd say I forced you. If it ever came to it I would tell everyone that I made you do it, I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Eren insisted.

"I wouldn't press rape charges on my asshole ex, I'm not going to do it to someone I actually love!" Levi shouted angrily.

"You do still love me?" Eren asked desperately, searching Levi's face but still finding nothing but hurt and sadness.

"Go home Eren." Levi said not meeting his eyes, drawing into himself.

Eren nodded, blinded by the tears that continued to fill his eyes.

He made his way out of the apartment. Ignoring group of people in the living room as they watched him go with justifiable anger.  
He had to get out. Get away from the cause of his overwhelming pain. Levi wasn't his anymore.

It was over...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing sad things. Please don't hate me.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> I received so many comments yesterday and it made me so happy! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Thank's for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me all day! Mainly because I had a bunch of things to do otherwise (Besides it's not easy writing when hanging out with a 4 year old. I usually only write after bedtime.)  
> I think I accomplished a fair bit on my snow day, so that's good.
> 
> So this chapter is not really anything. It's just showing what life is like while they're apart. But I think the interactions are important before the story can progress.  
> It's probably shit. (I hope not, but it might be)
> 
> I think I've officially run out of time for writing for now.  
> I have a million things to do before I go away next week and probably won't get a chance to write. (I could be wrong, I didn't think I'd get the last two chapters in either, but just a heads up)
> 
> So if you don't hear from me, I'm not dead. I'll continue this story after Christmas.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I legit just finished and other than a quick spell check I haven't actually looked it over.
> 
> Please enjoy!

\------------------------

Eren went through the motions of life.

He attended school, studied hard, went to work. Everything he was required to do, though nothing else. He didn't speak to his friends, other than Armin when he delivered his English notes. He didn't go out or do anything in his spare time. If he wasn't studying he was sleeping; or at least laying in his bed staring at the ceiling as he cried himself to sleep.

He saw Levi in the school halls occasionally though they never spoke. Levi's teaching style was strict and straightforward but everyone seemed to love him. Everywhere Eren went he would hear people talking about him; how great of a teacher he was, how easy he made everything, and how he seemed to actually care about their understanding of the material.

Eren hated hearing the gossip from the frivolous teenage girls. They chattered about how sexy and mysterious he was, imagining what he was like underneath the cold attitude. Some guessed he was cuddly and loving; other's guessed he was passionate and romantic; then some said he was still cold and uncaring.  
They knew nothing about him. Eren wanted to yell at them, knock some sense into them and tell them to stop talking about him.

They couldn’t imagine what he was actually like. They would never guess he was shy and adorable. A 30 year old man who loved Disney movies and stuffed toys. A man that seemed so indifferent yet blushed at the slightest compliment. Someone who you thought was stoneface and expressionless but eyes portrayed every emotion and feeling he had with ease.

Eren missed Levi's smile; the soft smile he kept only for Eren, the full smile he gave when Eren surprised him or made him laugh. Eren missed his beautiful eyes that would shine with amusement and love for Eren. He missed just holding Levi, laying down on the couch with Levi curled against his side; he was so tiny and fit so perfectly in his arms.

He sat in the Library as the warning bell rang for class, studying Levi's notes from the day before. It had been nearly 2 weeks, Levi's time was almost up and Ms. Langnar was due to come in the following Monday. He'd start going back to class then, he wished he could go now, watch Levi teach; but he knew it would be too hard for Levi, for both of them but he didn't care what was hard for him. He deserved the heartache he was feeling, he just wished he could ease Levi's.

 

"Eren." Levi said. Eren looked up surprised to see his former boyfriend standing against a bookshelf watching him.

"Levi! I mean, Mr. Ackerman. Hi." Eren said with wide eyes. Levi had never sought Eren out in school, it must be important.

"Class is about to start." Levi said simply.

"My note excused me until Monday." Eren said with slight confusion.

"You have a test on Monday. We're doing review, can you handle it without it?" Levi asked. His face showed no emotion, but Levi wouldn't do this if he didn't care.

  
"You're notes have been incredibly thorough and the review sheet has page numbers on each question. Don’t worry about me, I'll be okay. I don't want to ruin your last day" Eren assured with a small smile.

"Apparently Ms. Langnar was offered a permanent position elsewhere. They offered me the rest of Nanaba's maternity leave." Levi said indifferently.

"That's great Levi! I knew you'd be great, I'm so proud of you!" Eren said with a grin. Levi looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"You can't skip class the rest of the year because of me. It's your senior year and your education is important." Levi said. "I'll resign. Find something else." He added quietly.

"No! You don’t have to do that. Not for my benefit. I don’t deserve your consideration. I'll come to class if you're okay with it." Eren said sadly.

"You're my student. Students are required to be in class." Levi said simply.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Ackerman." Eren said quietly, Levi nodded and turned to leave.

"I am sorry Levi." Eren said quietly making Levi stop but not turn around.

"I know you are Eren." He said quietly before heading out.

Eren packed up his things and made his way to his classroom just as the final bell rang. He stepped in tentatively, looking at Levi who was sorting his papers.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Jaegar." He said with no expression in his voice. Just like Eren was a regular student with no personal history with him.

"Sorry about the confusion sir. It won’t happen again." Eren said before making his seat with his head down.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Look, it lives!!" Jean yelled dramatically as Eren walked into Jean's basement.

 

Eren rolled his eyes and flopped down in a chair. It had been 2 months since he and Levi had broken up and this was the first time Eren had gone out with his friends. He hadn't wanted to do anything, just continuing on as he had been doing. Only now he was in Levi's class and as much as he loved being able to see Levi on an almost daily basis it was absolute torture.

Levi barely looked at him in class, he taught class flawlessly, asking questions, giving information, helping students understand.  
Eren never spoke in class, he knew if he had a question Levi would help him like any other student but he couldn't handle being that close to him, speaking to him normally as though nothing had happened between them. Not being able to kiss him and tell him he loved him whenever he felt like it.

He knew this is what he deserved, it just hurt so much. He loved Levi so much, he would never stop, even if he tried. He knew he'd never get him back, but he hoped with everything he was that Levi would forgive him.

"How are you?" Armin asked, smiling at him with sympathy.

"I'll be okay?" Eren reassured, glancing at his friends, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Jean and Mikasa sitting closer than normal, looking quite comfortable.

"When did this happen?" Eren asked

"Not long ago. You were busy." Mikasa said, cuddling into Jean a little more.

"Damn, well Mom owes me 10 bucks." Eren smiled, Mikasa relaxed a little and Jean grinned. This had been brewing for a while now, Eren was glad they figured it out.

"So Jaegar, what are we doing for your birthday?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, I don't feel much like celebrating." Eren said looking down at his hands as he picked at his nails.

"Come on! It's your 18th! It's a big deal! I figured we'd have a joint party since I'm right behind you." Jean exclaimed.

"What's so great about 18?" Eren sulked, crossing his arms and slumping down in his chair.

"We for one you can legally fuck your boyfriend." Jean mumbled.

Eren's eyes widened as they snapped back up to Jean. He stared at him with his mouth agape, unable to form a response the statement.

"Fuck you Horseface." He said in quiet anger as he got up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Jean, that was uncalled for." He heard Armin said in a scolding tone before he was gone.

 

He decided to just go for a walk. He was tired of being cooped up in his room but he couldn’t handle being around anyone. He wasn't interested in going to parties or doing the things that most teenagers love, he used to love. He was still a teenager, though he didn't feel like one anymore.

He hated his age, if it weren't for his stupid age he wouldn't have lied to the love of his life. Levi would have no reason to hate him and they would be living happily ever after.  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the park in the crisp March evening air. He lost himself in thought as he spent most of his time until he heard familiar laughter.

Looking up he saw Hange and Petra walking towards him. They were talking and laughing happily; probably on a date. Eren watched them with a small smile; he knew they hated him now but for a while they were good friends. Eren was so thankful that Levi had friends like those in his life; they would make sure Levi was okay, they'd be there for him as he moved on and forgot all about Eren.

As he approached they finally noticed him, their laughter ceasing.

"H-hey." Eren gave a small smile.

"Hello Eren, nice to see you again." Petra said with a sweet smile, though her eyes were neutral.

"Out for a walk alone?" Hange asked

"Yeah, just clearing my head. How are you?" Eren asked nervously.

"We're fine." Hange answered simply.

"H-how's Levi?" Eren asked, inwardly groaning at the stammer in his voice.

"He's great. Doing fine without you." She said coldly, earning herself a small jab with Petra's elbow to the rib.

"Good! I'm glad he's doing well. Take care of him for me please?" Eren's lip trembled as he spoke. Hange's eyes lost some of their coldness as he stared into his.

"You don't have to worry." She said

"I know." Eren smiled

"Have a good night." He added as he continued walking.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Eren packed up his books as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. He was feeling more depressed than usual since it was his birthday and he was spending it without the one he wanted the most.

He was moving slow today, not wanting to see or interact with anyone. He ending up being one of the last students to leave the building.  
Unfortunately he did run into someone on his way out. The one person he wanted to spend this day with but the one he knew he couldn't.

"Have a good day Eren." Levi said, glancing up for only a second as they exited through the front door together.

"Thank you sir." Eren said with a sad smile as he walked beside Levi down the walkway, toward the street.

"You didn't drive?" Levi asked curiously when Eren didn't turn towards the student parking.

"Nah, I've been doing a lot of walking lately. Clears my head a little. Plus I don't have work today." Eren explained. Levi nodded in understanding.

"I can go another way.." Eren added hesitantly.

"No it's fine." Levi responded simply and they continued in silence.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday?" Levi asked suddenly, breaking the silence

"Hmm?" Eren asked in surprise.

"March 30. It's your birthday isn't it? Or was that not the truth either?" Levi asked looking up at Eren.

"No it is. Jean's throwing a double party this weekend. Apparently 18 is a big deal. I don't feel much like celebrating." Eren said sadly. Levi stared into Eren's eyes as they walked,  
sadness creeping into his own.

"You should go have some fun. You're supposed to have fun on your birthday aren't you." Levi said, looking away.

"I don't think this birthday was ever going to be fun. I had planned to tell you today, so I probably would have lost you by now anyway." Eren whispered.

"Do you think I left you because of your age?" Levi asked quietly, glancing around to ensure they were alone.

Eren shook his head. "No, I know it was the lie." He whispered, fighting tears. He wanted to apologize again but he knew Levi didn't want to hear it.

"It wasn't just the lie either." Levi stopped walking and looked up at Eren.

"I can understand the lie at the beginning. I don't like it but I can understand why you would have done it, I can even forgive that. What I can't handle is that you kept lying to me. For months! As I told you about my past, as I began trusting you, as I fell in love with you. I loved you so much, I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you. I thought you were someone who would never hurt me, could never hurt me." Levi explained, pain evident in his voice.

"Levi. I." Eren choked on a sob.

"I know you're sorry. I know you were afraid. But it was me! You should have been able to tell me anything! I loved you after the first date! If you had told me then we could have worked it out!" Levi cried.

"I know that now. I wish I had, I wanted to tell you so many times. I was just so scared I'd lose you. It backfired didn't it. I lost you anyway." Eren chuckled bitterly.

"I'm sorry Eren." Levi whispered.

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for." Eren insisted.

"All I need from you is to know that you don't hate me, However long it takes. I know you'll never trust me again, but I can’t bare to know that you'll hate me forever." Eren sobbed.

"I don't hate you Eren. You're right, I don’t trust you but I could never hate you. Stop beating yourself up. You can’t let this mistake affect you like it has, don’t think I can’t see it." Levi said quietly.

"I just couldn’t stand to see your heart break like that. The look on your face when you found out. I betrayed you and I will regret it for the rest of my life." Eren whispered.

"I'll be okay Eren. I've been betrayed before. It hurt a little more coming from you but I'll get over it." Levi said quietly.

"If I could take it back I would. If I could have another chance I would spend my life trying to make it up to you." Eren pleaded.

"Eren, no." Levi whispered as tears slipped down his cheek. Eren nodded as his own fell.

"It was worth a try." Eren chuckled sadly.

They looked at each other for another moment before they continued walking, though in different directions.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Life went on.

Eren did start feeling a little better. His talk with Levi help a lot. He knew Levi would be okay, he was so strong and amazing.

Eren still hated himself for what he had done, he would never actually get over Levi but he could focus on other things. What University he would chose, what he would major in. Did he want to work for his step father's company or did he want to branch out into something else?

He took it day by day. He studied hard, picked up extra hours at work; there's always need for filing. He saw his friends occasionally but still rarely wanted to do anything or go anywhere socially.

Things with Levi had eased as well. Eren had started taking part in class and even going as far as joking with Levi when they passed each other in the hallway. It wasn't what he wanted but it was good enough.

School was coming to a close. Eren had gone to Prom with Armin since he was too shy to ask for a date. Eren had been asked but refused anyone. He didn't want to go with anyone and be expected to dance or have a good time. At least with Armin they were able to keep each other company and have an alright time considering neither wanted to be there.

Eren aced his exams and was accepted to a number of Universities, opting for the one a couple cities over. It was a reputable school, not too far away yet far enough that he might be able to clear his mind a little.

It was the last day of school. Everyone around him was celebrating; yelling, laughing, breaking out in Alice Cooper lyrics. Everyone was so happy. Eren could only think about speaking to Levi, for what could be the last time.

He finally managed to find an opening after a group of girl left Levi alone.

"Hey, Mr. Ackerman." Eren said walking up to him.

"Hello Eren." Levi gave him a small smile.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye. Since I won't be back next year." Eren said shyly. Levi's smile faded as he looked up at him.

"W-what University did you decide on?" Levi asked

"Sina. They have a great business program." Eren said with an unsure smile.

"They do. That's where Erwin got his degree." Levi agreed.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do well." he added.

"Thanks Mr. Ackerman. Well I guess this is goodbye for real?" Eren asked, watching as Levi's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah. I guess so. Goodbye Eren. Good luck in the future." Levi said.

"Bye. You're a great teacher Mr. Ackerman. I'm going to miss you" Eren said as he boldly wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

To others it looked like a regular hug between a teacher and his graduating student, but they couldn't see the painful ache in Eren's chest or the way Levi's fingers gripped Eren's shirt so tightly. They may have noticed the slight linger; of holding on a second longer than appropriate but Eren didn't care.  
It took everything he was to let go of Levi. He wanted to keep the petite man in his arms forever, but he knew he couldn't. He had to let go.

"Goodbye Eren." Levi said, clearing his throat to cover his emotions.

"Goodbye Levi."

 

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't too bad was it?
> 
> Nothing has been resolved but there were some important conversations and details. I will continue asap!
> 
> You guys have been awesome, so many comments and kudos, I love every one of them!
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I'll be able to respond to anything, just won't have time to write.  
> I suppose I could give my tumblr if anyone wanted to actually talk to me, but I doubt it lol. I'm a boring old fart who barely even knows how to use tumblr! lol
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, you guys are awesome!
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a throat infection!!
> 
> What does that mean for you? It means I have some extra down time and I was able to fire out another chapter!  
> So yeah hopefully those antibiotics kick in soon because I feel like crap and I have to get on a plane in a couple days. (This has been a busy year for travel, geez!)
> 
> Anyway, here is my unexpected present to you.   
> Things should start to look up in the next chapter. I was going to in this one but it didn't work out that way.  
> Though it all leads into it I promise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

\--------------------------

"Hey, how'd your last exam go?" Eren's roommate, Marco asked as he walked into their shared dorm room. 

Eren looked up from his phone. He had just finished his final exams for the semester and was relieved to be free for the next couple weeks for Christmas.   
He had decided, or rather it had been demanded that he actually come home this holiday. It had been over a year since he had gone away to University; he had worked through his summer with extra courses and hadn't come home for Christmas last year, much to his mother's dismay. 

He just couldn't do it, he couldn't be in the same town as Levi and not see him. Especially on Levi's birthday. It had hurt so much to walk away from him; to not see him everyday, whether Levi had been his or not. 

The thought of Levi clinging to him during their last moment stuck in Eren's mind. He knew that Levi had loved him as much as he did; trusted him; felt safe with him. Eren could see that Levi hadn't wanted to leave him but Eren had caused him so much pain that he couldn't be with him either. 

It still hurt. Even almost two years after they had broken up; 18 months since he had last seen or spoken to the older man, it hurt just as much now as it had then. His stomach still clenched at the thought of the pain he put Levi through, the thought that it could have all been avoided if he had just told the truth. 

The pain hadn't lessened, but Eren was able to cope now. The pain didn't incapacitate him and consume his every breath. It was more of a dull ache in his chest that never left him but no longer interfered with his daily life. 

He had been having a great time in University; he enjoyed his classes and he was doing well. He had made new friends, a few even from his hometown though they went to different high schools. 

He spoke to Armin, Jean and Mikasa often on video chat; it was the longest he had ever gone without seeing them in person. He missed them terribly but he managed. 

His parents had come to visit him a few times and his Mother called him almost daily. Insisting that they needed to keep constant contact and berating him for never visiting his poor Mother. There was never any actual anger towards him, he knew his mother just missed him; he missed her too, he didn't mind talking to her every night. 

He spent his free time with his new friends; going to parties, playing pool, organizing events, or just hanging out to study. They were a great group of people, Eren had gotten pretty close with them. Life was going pretty well for Eren. 

"Not bad. I think I did pretty well." Eren smiled at Marco. 

"Of course you did, you always to well." Marco laughed. 

"You going home for Christmas this year?" He asked. 

"Yeah, my Mom pretty much threatened to disown me if I didn't. Something about families spend Christmas together, if I don't come I'm not family." Eren chuckled with an eye roll. Marco laughed again. 

"What about you?" Eren asked as Marco flopped down on the bed next to him. They had gotten pretty close living together the last year and a half, Eren didn't mind the near cuddling Marco had taken up. 

"Nah, My parents are going away for Christmas so I'm just going to hang out here." Marco said. 

"Hey, why don't you come home with me? My mom would love to have extra company. Plus Connie, Sasha and Reiner wanted to meet up during break. We can finally meet Reiner's boyfriend that he doesn't shut up about. And you can meet my friends from home." Eren insisted. 

"Really? Are you sure your family won't mind?" Marco asked. 

"Of course not! They'll be ecstatic!" Eren grinned 

\--------------------------- 

Eren's Mother was ecstatic when he called her from the road the next day, she loved having extra company and was incredibly excited. 

"See, I told you!" Eren laughed after hanging up and glancing at Marco. 

"Yeah, she does seem okay with it. Thank you for inviting me. This is going to be a lot better than hanging out at school for the holiday. 

"Of course it is! We're going to have a great time. I already spoke with Connie and Reiner; we're going to meet up on the 23rd. It's going to be a laugh!" Eren exclaimed 

Marco laughed, eyes lingering on Eren for a moment before looking out the window. The continued the long drive with random topics of conversations and a snack stop. 

\-----------------------

When they finally showed up at Eren's house, Carla rushed to the door with open arms, hugging her son tightly. 

"I've seen you four times since you left! What kind of son goes off to college and never comes back!" She said angrily with tears in her eyes 

"Sorry Mom, I missed you too" Eren wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her on the head as they stayed in each others embrace for a moment longer. 

"You must be Marco! Welcome!" She said giving him a hug as well. 

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Shadis." Marco said politely. 

"Well, aren’t you adorable! Alright, why don't you boys go get settled. We'll catch up at dinner." Carla smiled. 

"Sure thing, come on" Eren said leading Marco upstairs and showing him the guest room before they unpacked their things and headed down for dinner.   
When Eren walked into the living room he was attacked and blinded by a flash of black and a tight grip. 

"Hey Mikasa, I'm home." He laughed hugging his sister back. 

"Don't you ever stay away so long again!" She said angrily. 

"I won't. Hey this is Marco, my roommate. Marco, my sister Mikasa and father Keith" Eren introduced as his Step Father walked into the room as well. 

"Nice to meet you Marco, I hope you have a good time with us" Keith shook his hand. 

"Thank you sir. It's nice to finally meet you Mikasa, Eren talks about you all the time." Marco said sweetly. Mikasa gave him a small smile before they sat to the table.   
Eren's family loved Marco; They all hit it off quite well, even Mikasa who usually took a while to warm up to anyone. Marco grew increasingly comfortable as the time went on. 

"So how long have you two been dating?" Keith asked, causing Marco to choke on his drink. 

"W-we're not" he stammered. 

"Marco and I are roommates in the dorm, we're just friends." Eren corrected his step father. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed with the Christmas visit." Keith said with a shrug. 

"No, just friends." Eren insisted. 

"Well I wouldn't mind. He's better than the last one Eren brought home." Mikasa said, sipping her drink feigning innocence as Eren shot her a glare. 

"Technically, he didn’t bring him home." Keith added with a chuckle. 

"That's enough you two." Carla said with her own glare, giving Eren a sympathetic look. 

The dinner conversation returned to normal after that though Eren was a little quieter throughout the meal, quickly offering to clear and clean the dishes when they were finished. 

Carla joined him in the kitchen as he rinsed off the plated before loading the dishwasher. 

"You know Marco seems really nice and he seems to like you." She said quietly watching Eren's face intently. 

"He is really nice, we're good friends but he's not my boyfriend." Eren said simply. 

"It would be okay if he was though. It's been a long time since you've been interested in anyone." Carla reassured. 

"There's a reason for that Mom." Eren said with slight annoyance. 

"Are you going to beat yourself up about this forever?" She asked. 

"I hurt him." Eren said sadly. 

"I know but it was a long time ago. You are allowed to move on you know. You're allowed to forgive yourself and get over Levi." Carla said softly. 

"I don't think I can. I still love him so much, I don’t think I'll ever stop." Eren whispered. Carla put her arm around him, rubbing his arm gently. 

"You will. In time." She said. Eren gave her a small smile before continuing his cleaning. 

\------------------------------ 

Eren stood in chip aisle of the grocery store, trying to decide on a flavor that would suit the group of people that were coming to his house in a few hours. 

"Dill or Ketchup?" Eren asked as Marco finally walked up, putting some pop into the cart. 

"Or maybe plain with Dip?" He added 

"Sasha's coming isn't she?" Marco asked. 

"Good point." Eren said before throwing them all into the cart as they both laughed. 

"Think we have everything?" Eren asked. 

"Maybe some eggnog?" Marco suggested. 

"Gross, but yeah good idea." Eren said walking towards the other aisle. 

"Okay, I'm going to go grab something to give your parents for Christmas." Marco said dashing in the other direction. 

"Eren?" A woman's voice caught his attention as he looked for the eggnog. He turned to find his former teacher Nanaba walking towards them with a blonde toddler in her cart. 

"Mrs. Zacharius! Hi!" Eren smiled brightly. 

"Oh please, I'm not your teacher anymore, call me Nanaba! It's so good to see you again." She said sweetly 

"You too. This must be Mikki, holy cow she's gotten big!" Eren said smiling at the small girl, he had seen her a couple times when Nanaba brought her into school as a baby. 

"Yes, can you believe she's almost 2?" Nanaba laughed. 

"Wow! It's been that long already?" Eren asked, Nanaba nodded with a smile. 

"So what have you been up to? Are you in school?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I'm at Sina University. Studying Business. Are you still teaching?" Eren asked. 

"Oh no, I couldn't leave my baby. I'm a stay at home Mom now." She explained. 

"Oh really? That's great. Did Mr. Ackeman stay on in your place?" Eren asked hesitantly. 

"Oh yes, they love him there. Even with being so strict the kids love him! They didn’t even hesitate to ask him when I told them I wasn't returning." She said. 

"That's great. He was such an amazing teacher. I'm glad he had a permanent job now" Eren smiled happily through a pang of sadness at the thought of the older man. 

"How is he doing?" Eren added quietly. 

"He's well. Finally moved out of that run down building he was in. I have to admit, I was shocked when I found out it was you."Nanaba said, he voice turning serious though not condescending. Eren lost his smile and nodded sadly, noticing Marco coming down the aisle. 

"I really screwed up, I know." He said. 

"We all make mistakes Eren." Nanaba said sympathetically. Eren just nodded. 

"Levi is doing well. If that makes you feel better." She added. 

"It does. I'm glad. Levi deserves to be happy and to have everything he could wish for." Eren smiled sadly. Nanaba just smiled at him, glancing up at Marco who had stopped next   
to Eren. 

"Well it was great seeing you Eren, I have to get going, Mikki's birthday party is in a few hours, got to get ready!" She said lightening the mood.   
"Yeah, See ya. Happy Birthday Mikki!" Eren waived at the small shy girl as the two walked away. 

"Who's Levi?" Marco asked quietly as they walked up another aisle. 

"Just a guy I used to date." Eren said simply. 

"Must have been some guy." Marco said gently. 

"He was. I don't really like to talk about it, if that's okay." Eren said, quickly wiping away the lone tear that managed to slip free. 

"Hey, look chocolate oranges! A Christmas delicacy!" Marco exclaimed after a quiet moment, changing the subject and grabbing a box. Eren laughed lightly as Marco grinned happily. 

\-------------------------------------- 

"Tibbs Eve!! Let's get our drink on!" Connie yelled as he, Sasha, Reiner and who Eren assumed was Berthold finally arrived. 

"Food and drinks downstairs." Eren laughed as he led them to the group that had already arrived. 

"Guys, this is My sister Mikasa, Jean her ex-boyfriend apparently, Armin, and his friend Annie who I just met as well." Eren introduced. 

"Yo! Annie! So that's him huh?" Reiner called loudly as the small, stoic blonde girl rolled her eyes and shifted a little closer to Armin who was blushing. 

"Annie's my cousin." Reiner laughed at Eren's confused expression. 

"Well great! Well as Connie said, let's get out drink on!" Eren laughed as they sat down and started their night. 

The ended up at a bar a couple hours later, all fairly tipsy and looking to dance. 

Eren nursed a rum and coke as he watched Connie and Sasha dancing insanely in the middle of the dance floor. Reiner and Bert dancing a little more calmly but sloppy due to the alcohol. 

Jean was trying to dance with some random girls, Marco and Mikasa were at the bar getting drinks, and Armin and Annie were walking towards the table. 

Eren had been watching them, Armin was smitten with the tiny blonde. He was a blushing, fumbling mess but she didn't seem to mind. 

She was quiet and serious, she reminded Eren a lot of Levi actually with her resting bitch face and little need to talk. She was even small like him, though even smaller if that was possible. 

Because of his time with Levi and his initially cold personality, Eren was able to detect the affection looks she would give Armin and the small smiles or blushes whenever he would   
whisper something in her ear. She seemed to really like him, which made Eren immensely happy for Armin. It was nice that Armin finally found someone, he had always been too shy and nerdy to get a girlfriend in high school, he just needed to wait until the right one came along. 

Thinking of Levi and his old habits was bittersweet. Eren smiled fondly at the time when he and Levi were getting to know each other; as Levi warmed up to him. He reminisced of their time together and how wonderful it was. 

It made him sad to think of how badly he had screwed up, how if he had told Levi the truth earlier then maybe they might still be together. Maybe Eren would be spending this Christmas with Levi, celebrating his 32nd birthday in 2 days. Instead of soon coming up on the time when it all fell apart two years ago. 

Eren wished he could be happy, he watched his friends and how happy they were. He had been pretending for such a long time now, it was exhausting, he was tired. 

Maybe it was time to move on. He would never forget about Levi but maybe he could find someone who he could be happy with and the pain of losing Levi wouldn't be so bad. 

"Hey." Marco smiled as he and Mikasa came back from the bar, Marco sitting beside Eren and handing him another drink. 

"Thanks!" Eren smiled gratefully at him. 

"So Mikasa was telling me she has a boyfriend at her school." Marco said with a grin, earning himself a glare from across the table. 

"What! And you weren't going to tell me?!" Eren asked surprised. Mikasa just shrugged and Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Well I'm at least glad you two are hitting it off enough for you to share things with him." Eren laughed. 

"Hey, is that Hange?" Armin asked in surprise, looking towards the bar. Eren turned to look at the bar abruptly. Armin was right, there was Hange laughing loudly as she ordered drinks. 

"Oh yeah, We were speaking to her, she's celebrating her friends birthday. Apparently it's on Christmas Day." Marco explained. 

Eren's heart jumped into his throat, Levi must be here. He was in the same room as the one person that invaded his thoughts constantly. The man he loved more than anything in the world and had so desperately wanted to see again. 

He watched as Hange got a handful of drinks and made her way to a table nearby. His eyes landed on Levi. He looked as Beautiful as ever and Eren's heart longed to go speak to him. 

"Eren." Armin called to him with worry. 

"Eren don't." Mikasa said. Marco and Annie looked at the three with slight confusion. 

"I need to." Eren said getting up from his chair. 

"That's not a good idea." Armin said. 

"I just want to say Hi." Eren insisted, ignoring their protests as he made his way over to the table. 

"Hi Levi." Eren said nervously when standing in front of their table. Levi looked up in surprise. 

"Eren!" he said, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

"I just came to say Hi and um, Happy Birthday. Early birthday." Eren said awkwardly. 

"Thanks." Levi said almost nervously. 

"Hey Eren, it's been a while!" Petra said bringing Eren out of his daze to notice the others at the table. He looked up to find Hange, Petra and Erwin sitting with levi. 

"Hey. Yeah it has. It's good to see you." Eren smiled. 

Petra and Hange smiled back at him, not how they used to but it was much better than the last time he saw them. Erwin however, just watched him with calculating eyes. 

"How's school?" Levi asked. 

"It's good. I'm doing pretty well. I ran into Ms. Z—Nanaba earlier. She told me you’re still teaching. That's so great!" Eren smiled. 

"Hange, I need to go to the bathroom. Join me?" Petra asked, Hange's eyes moving from Eren to Levi who gave a small nod. 

"Sure thing." Hange smiled as the two women got up to leave. 

"I guess I have to go make a phone call." Erwin said eyeing Levi as he also got up. 

"Would you like to sit?" Levi asked, moving in a little to make room. Eren nodded and sat down beside his former boyfriend. 

"You look good." Levi said, he was nervous. 

"Thanks, you look bea—great." Eren caught himself, though not fast enough as Levi blushed uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over. I just saw you and I wanted to talk to you." Eren began, turning to get up but Levi held his arm. 

"It's fine. It's awkward but it's okay." Levi said. 

"It is awkward, which makes it even more awkward!" Eren laughed, making Levi chuckle lightly and nod. 

"That's weird, it shouldn’t be awkward. We were always so comfortable before..."Eren drifted off, watching as Levi looked down at the table. 

"I'm sorry Levi. I've lost count how many times I've told you, but it doesn’t feel like enough. I don't think I could ever convey to you how sorry I am." Eren said quietly. 

"I know you are. You need to stop beating yourself up over it Eren. It's been two years. I'm okay now." Levi said looking into his eyes. 

"I'm glad you're okay. I knew you would be, you’re so strong and amazing. I just don’t think I can get over what I did to you, you didn’t deserve it." Eren said. 

"No, I didn't. But it's over now. It’s time to move on. You can’t let it ruin your life." Levi said. 

"But it did ruin my life." Eren whispered.   
Levi didn’t respond, he only laid his head against Eren's shoulder lightly. 

"Hey Eren, you coming back?" Marco asked drawing Eren out of the moment, looking at Marco standing at the end of the table. 

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Eren said looking back at Levi who was staring at Marco with an unreadable expression. 

"You should go. Your friends are waiting." Levi said. Eren nodded. 

"Yeah, okay. It was nice seeing you again Levi." Eren said, standing up. 

"You too." Levi stood up beside him, glancing at Marco for a moment before giving Eren a small hug. 

Eren hugged back tightly before letting go, giving Levi a small sad smile before turning to leave. He walked back to the table, led by Marco; his hand on the small of Eren's back. 

Eren glanced back at the table where Levi was still watching him with a sad look on his face. He looked away as his friends returned to the table and Eren looked to his own, joining into the conversation. Avoiding Armin's sympathetic gaze. 

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't boring.  
> There will be good stuff in the next chapter I promise! 
> 
> Did you like it?  
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> You guys are awesome (135 kudos, wow!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry this chapter isn't overly long, but I wanted to get it out since I made you wait so long while I was away.  
> My chapters seem to be all over the place in this fic anyway, next one will hopefully soon. I have some time to work on it again. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone had a great holiday of whatever you've celebrated (or didn't, in which case I hope you had great regular days regardless) 
> 
> So I've been trying a new thing where I randomly talk to people I follow on Tumblr (I spoke to 2 lol)  
> I like interacting, I'm just kind of shy, even on the Internet but if anyone wants to talk to me on Tumblr about anything or just say Hi  
> it's Soapy0531  
> (the name sucks, I had no idea what Tumblr was at the time)   
> **edit: Soapy0-0 Apparently you can change it** 
> 
> I do almost nothing on Tumblr but I'd love to talk to anyone.  
> Just putting that out there :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!

\-------------------------

Eren said goodnight to Marco and Mikasa as the three made their way to their respective bedrooms. 

Eren was feeling completely sober, he hadn’t drank much throughout the night and after speaking with Levi he had lost any interest in it. He stayed with his friends until they all decided to head home; pretending to have fun but all he wanted was to crawl into bed and forget about everything. 

He peeled off his clothes and fell into his awaiting bed, grabbing his phone to plug it in.  
It buzzed in his hand, eliciting a groaned from him. He didn't want to interact with anyone tonight, he just wanted to sleep and forget about the beautiful gray eyes that haunted his thoughts constantly. 

He checked it to endure it was nothing important, though his breath hitching as the screen lit up to reveal Levi's name. He stared at the phone in his hand.  
Why would Levi be texting him? Was it an accident? Was he upset with Eren for talking to him? Why did he even still have Eren's number? 

Eren held his breath as he opened the message nervously; praying to whatever higher power listening that Levi wasn't telling him to never speak to him again. Not having Levi in his life was hard enough, but to not even be able to speak to him on the rare occasion he saw him; he wasn't sure he could handle it. 

 

L: I'm sorry I made your boyfriend jealous. 

 

Eren stared at the message with confusion. Of all the things that could have been in the first text from Levi in two years, Eren wasn't expecting that.  
Eren didn't even have a boyfriend.. 

Who could Levi be talking about? Marco? Marco had come to bring him back to their table, he was a little handsy but that was just Marco. Though it would make sense for Levi to get the wrong idea. 

Not that it was supposed to matter what Levi thought, they weren't together anymore; hadn't been for a while. Though it didn’t stop Eren from caring what Levi thought. 

 

E: Who? Marco? He's not my boyfriend.  
L: Does he know that?  
E: I think so?  
L: He likes you.  
E: Nah, he's just friendly.  
L: I was across the room and I could see how he looked at you..  
L: Maybe you should go for it 

 

That stung. 

Levi was being friendly, talking as though they were old friends. Something that Eren had been wanting for so long, but the thought of Levi telling him to date someone else.  
Levi must be completely over him. As he should be. 

They both needed to move on, it just hurt.  
Eren decided to ignore the ache in his heart as he had been doing all along, instead focusing on the fact that Levi was talking to him. 

 

E: I don’t know, he's my roommate.  
L: Do you like him?  
E: I haven't thought about it honestly.  
E: He's very sweet and cute but I haven’t thought of anyone like that in a while  
L: You should. You're young, good looking and a great guy. You deserve to have someone special.  
E: I'll think about it...  
L: Good.  
L: I'm sorry, it's late you probably want to sleep like a normal person  
E: No it's okay!  
E: Trouble sleeping?  
L: Yeah.. As usual.  
E: I remember you didn’t sleep well  
L: I did sometimes.. 

 

Eren smiled softly. He remembered how little Levi would sleep during the week, though always fell asleep in Eren's arms with ease. 

 

L: I moved out of that shit hole. This place isn’t much bigger but the neighbourhood and building are better. Still not used to it though.  
E: That's great! I know how much you hated your place.  
E: Though I'm not sure why, I loved it! Lol  
L: Said by the guy who grew up in a mansion..  
E: I did not!  
E: My parent's house is big but it's not a mansion  
L: Suuure  
L: :)  
L: Well it was nice talking to you Eren. You need to sleep. I'm going to try again.  
E: You too! Good luck!  
E: Maybe we could talk again sometime? If you can't sleep or you're bored or something  
L: Yeah. That would be okay.  
E: Great! Goodnight :)  
L: Goodnight Eren. 

 

Eren smiled as he re-read the texts. It wasn't much, just small talk but they were talking. 

Maybe Levi had forgiven him, maybe he wanted to be friends. Probably not friends that spent time together but friends that texted occasionally. 

That could work, Eren could do that happily. At least he would have Levi in his life now.  
Eren drifted to sleep feeling content for the first time in a long time. 

 

\-------------------------------------- 

Eren gripped his phone anxiously. 

It was Christmas morning, they had opened their presents earlier and were now lounging in the living room chatting happily as they waited for dinner to cook. 

Eren hadn't spoken to levi since the other night, he really wanted to send him a birthday message but wasn't sure if Levi wanted him messaging him so soon. 

Maybe he could just send him the message but not bother him any more than that.. 

"Hey, you okay?" Marco asked, putting a hand on Eren's knee. Drawing Eren out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just kind of tired." Eren said with a slight blush. 

Since Levi had mentioned Marco liking him, Eren had finally began to notice some things. 

For one, Marco wasn’t a touchy guy, at least not with anyone else. He was always putting his hand on Eren's shoulder or leg, sitting close to him, hugging him. But with their other friends he always kept his distance. 

Eren wasn't really sure what to do about it, he didn't feel ready to date anyone. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone other than Levi, even if he knew he had to. 

"Eren, why don't you go lay down if you're not feeling well? Dinner isn't for another hour." Carla said with slight worry. 

"Yeah. I think I will. Thanks Mom." Eren said giving Marco a small smile before slipping out of his grasp and heading upstairs. 

He flopped down on his bed, letting out a frustrated groan before hitting send on the message he typed out. 

 

E: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Levi! 

 

That was harmless right? Just a simple Birthday and Christmas message. If Levi didn't want to talk to him there was no obligation. 

Eren desperately wanted Levi to text back, just to have the small form of contact. It was pathetic, he knew, but he craved Levi's attention. He wanted more proof that Levi no longer hated him. 

His heart jumped in his chest when he heard the buzz of his phone. He grabbed it quickly, feeling giddy when he saw Levi's name on the screen. 

 

L: Thanks kid!  
L: Merry Christmas to you.  
L: Spending the day with your family?  
E: Yeah. I wasn't home last year so Mom has gone all out.  
E: She's borderline crazy  
L: Don’t deny that you love it  
E: I do :)  
E: What about you? You're with friends?  
L: Yeah. Hange and Petra are cooking dinner for everyone.  
E: That sounds nice. I'd tell you to say Hi for me but they probably still hate me.  
L: No one hates you Eren.  
L: So that Marco kid make a move yet?  
E: No, but I think you're right. I thought he just had a lack of personal space issue, but I'm starting to think it's just for me.  
L: Not surprised  
L: I bet he kisses you on New Years  
E: I dunno. Jean seems kind of into him. They'll probably kiss and I won't have to worry about it.l  
L: We'll see.  
L: I'm getting yelled at for being antisocial. I'll talk to you later?  
E: Haha, have a good time. 

 

Eren smiled as he put down his phone, talking to Levi was so easy and natural. Levi actually seemed to want to speak to him, maybe this friendship thing would become real. 

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

Eren jumped around laughing and drinking with his friends as they waited outside in the cold for the countdown and fireworks. 

"Alright! Guys!! Ten!" Connie screamed looking at his phone timer as they all joined in loudly. Everyone cozying up to each other, leaving Eren standing alone. At least that's what he thought until they reached one and he felt himself be pulled into someone's arms. He looked up slightly into Marco's kind eyes before Marco leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Eren's. 

It was a nice kiss. Simple and firm yet not too forceful. It was a new sensation to be the one being held, to have to look up to meet his partners lips. 

He longed for the petite man who had to stand on tiptoes to reach him, who got increasingly angry whenever Eren had grown another inch. Kissing Levi, hold him in his arms; it felt right. 

But Levi was no longer his. They were finally working towards a good place in their relationship; a place where they had a relationship. It was all he was going to get so he had to stop comparing any potential partners to Levi. 

While kissing Marco didn't feel right, it didn't feel wrong either. 

They parted slowly and Marco smiled gently at Eren. 

"Was that okay?" He asked 

"Y-yeah." Eren nodded 

"I like you Eren. I have for a while. I'd really like it if you would agree to date me." Marco said with a blush. 

"I.. Um. I'm not sure I'm the best person for you." Eren stammered. 

"I think I can decide that for myself" Marco said with a smirk. 

Eren felt his phone buzz in his pocket but tried to ignore it. 

"I'll..uh. I'll think about it. Is that okay?" Eren asked. Marco's smiled faltered but he put it back on with ease. 

"Sure. Take all the time you need." He said. 

"Thanks Marco. Hey I'll be right back okay?" Eren said, Marco nodded and Eren look off back into the house; stripping off his coat and hiding in the bathroom.  
He pulled out his phone, smiling as his thoughts were confirmed. 

 

L: Happy New Year kid!  
E: Happy New Year!!  
L: Kiss anyone at midnight?  
E: Yes actually..  
L: Called it  
E: Yeah, you were right about Marco  
E: He kissed me and confessed to me  
E: I have no idea what to do..  
L: Give him a chance.  
E: I guess so... He is really nice.  
E: I'm sure he'd be an okay boyfriend.  
E: I'm sorry, is it weird to talk to you about this?  
L: It's fine.  
L: It's what friends do right?  
E: We're friends?  
L: If you don't want to be..  
E: No! I'd love to be friends!  
L: Then we're friends  
E: :) :)  
E: Well I better get back.  
L: See ya kid.  
L: Good luck with Marco 

 

Eren smiled at his phone. Levi was his friend; he joked with him, gave him advice, had overall pleasant conversations with him. 

It was more than he could ask for, more than he probably deserved, but the thought that he could have Levi in his life again and know that he wanted to be there made Eren so unbelievably happy. 

Eren made his way back to his friends who had all come back inside. He spotted Marco laughing and talking with Jean and Reiner; motioning him over when he caught his eye. 

Marco didn’t hesitate, skipping over to Eren with a smile on his face and following him to a private room to talk. 

"What's up?" Marco smiled, running his hand over Eren's arm. 

"I was thinking about what you said about how you like me. I think you're really great, you're sweet and kind and you'd probably make the best boyfriend." Eren explained, making Marco blush slightly, still smiling gently at him. 

"I'd like to prove it" He said, stepping closer. 

"The thing is, I'm not sure how good of a boyfriend I would be. I really screwed up my relationship with my ex. I lied to him and betrayed him." Eren said softly. 

"Did you learn from it?" Marco asked. Eren nodded sadly 

"Yes, I'll never lie to anyone again, no matter how it will turn out for me." he said looking down at the floor. 

"I know you're not over him, but that's okay. Maybe I can help you forget him, however long it takes. Maybe you'll learn to love me like you did him." Marco said.  
"You are an angel aren’t you." Eren said with a soft chuckle. 

"I try." Marco chuckled 

"Alright, I'll date you" Eren said. His stomach flipped, though he wasn't sure if it was through nervous excitement or dread. 

Marco grinned before pulling Eren into a kiss. 

This was going to be interesting...

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're making some progress. Not in the direction anyone wants them to go but things are happening. 
> 
> This is turning out longer than anticipated but I'm sure no one minds.  
> Even though I can't see there being a lot more chapters left. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you  
> (got a couple really nice comments on my other works over the holiday and it legit made my day) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, look at that. Another Chapter! and it's only 2:30am! I really should be sleeping. Especially since I'm still fucking sick! Throat infection from hell! (Probably not still infected but my tonsil is a golf ball...a very sore golf ball)
> 
> Anyway, I've been working on it/ staring at it not knowing what to write most of the evening but it's finally finished!
> 
> I really hope you like it!

\-------------------------

The next few months were weird. 

Eren was dating Marco and it was going fine, they were taking it slow as Eren wanted because honestly he wasn't ready to jump into anything yet. 

Not when he couldn't take his mind off Levi; how Levi's tiny frame fit into his arms where Marco always wrapped himself around Eren. How Levi would give him shy kisses and tangle his fingers in Eren's hair while Marco's kisses were more forceful and dominating; his hands gripping Eren's sides or lower back, pulling him in closer. 

He knew it was wrong to compare his new boyfriend to his old one, especially when Marco was such a nice guy. They had gone out on a few dates to restaurants or the movies but usually it was just them hanging out either with their friends or alone, just with a little more cuddling and touching. 

It was nice being with someone again, to feel wanted and have someone there when he was feeling lonely or sad. 

Those feeling didn't happen as often as they had before, though occasionally despite the lighthearted or randomly funny conversation he and Levi would share through texting; Eren would find himself overwhelmed with sadness. 

He missed the older man terribly. He was ecstatic over their newfound friendship, they texted almost daily and it never failed to bring a smile to Eren's face. It was so easy to talk to him, like they had been friends forever. It was the times that Eren allowed himself to think about how easy it was; how easy it had always been being together, that Eren let the sadness wash over him. 

He still hated himself for what he did. Even though Levi told him to stop dwelling on it, that it was in the past and no one wasn't angry anymore, Eren couldn't help but to think about what he lost because of his stupid actions. 

He imagined what it would be like if he never lied. Maybe Levi would have dated him anyway, they could have kept it innocent until Eren was of age; they nearly had anyway. 

Maybe they would have waited until Eren was 18 to begin dating, that would have been okay too, anything that would have given Levi to him now. 

Hell, even if Levi had wanted nothing to do with him it would have been better than the heartbreak Eren had put them both through. 

Actually no, Eren couldn’t think about not having Levi at all. The time they had spent together was the best of his life, he could never forget about it, never wanted to no matter how much it hurt to lose Levi. 

Eren was a horrible boyfriend; here he was laying in his boyfriends arms as they watched a movie on his laptop and all he could think about was Levi. Eren shook himself out of his thoughts and cuddled into to Marco's arms a little more, willing himself to focus on the movie and the heat radiating from Marco's body. 

Marco's arms tightened around Eren as he began kissing his neck. Eren turned over to face him with a smile before Marco captured his lips. Eren responded to the kiss as their lips moved together and Marco's hands began running over Eren's sides and chest, under his shirt. 

Eren tried not to tense up. It had been a few months since they had begun dating and Marco had been incredibly patient with him. He agreed when Eren wanted to take things slow; backing off without question whenever Eren had enough, never pushing him for more than he was ready for. 

Marco was an angel, but even angels had their limits. Eren could tell Marco wanted more, the make out sessions and cuddles weren't enough anymore though he was much too sweet to mention it. It made sense, they were 20 year old men after all. Usually in a relationship like theirs they would likely be having sex for long ago, Eren just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It didn’t feel right, not yet at least. 

When Marco's hands dropped a little lower than acceptable Eren pushed him away gently, ignoring the small huff Marco let out and smiling up at him bashfully 

"It's late, I should probably get to bed." Eren said. 

"You could always sleep here" Marco said with a small smirk. Eren rolled his eyes playfully. 

"I'll be like 3 feet away." Eren chuckled as he got up. Grabbing his pyjamas and toiletries before heading to the dorm bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He passed Marco in the hallway on his way back, stopping for a quick kiss before Eren headed to bed. As he crawled into bed he grabbed his phone; checking up on social media of the day before going to sleep. 

He smiled when he saw Levi had left a message about 90 minutes before. Opening it up it was a picture of Levi with his head down on his desk, surrounded by papers with the caption "Can I just give them all F's and be done with it?" 

Eren laughed before typing out his response. 

 

E: That bad huh?  
L: It's the worst class I've had, they haven't learned a goddamn thing.  
L: It's pretty bad since I taught summer school last year.  
L: Those little shits don’t sit the fuck down and listen and they were still better than this class!  
E: I'm sorry to hear that They don’t know what they're missing. You’re a great teacher.  
E: You're terrifying but you also care  
E: :P  
L: Little shit  
E: Hey now, watch who you're calling little.  
L: Fine. Tall shit.  
L: Better?  
E: Much!  
L: How's you're night been?  
E: Fine. Marco and I were just watching a movie. In bed now.  
L: Together?  
L: Wait. No sorry. That's none of my business.  
E: No, I'm in my own bed.  
E: Dating your roommate is weird..  
L: How so? You’d think it would be easy access.  
L: lol  
E: That's what's weird.  
E: We spend time together, we cuddle. Then when it's time to go I'm like 3 ft away.  
E: He wants us to sleep in the same bed..  
L: What's stopping you?  
E: I'm not ready. 

 

Eren looked up when Marco walked in. Giving a wave and a soft smile. 

"Goodnight Babe" Marco said leaning down for a kiss before heading to his own bed. 

"Night" Eren said turning over and looking back at his phone, Levi's response was taking longer than usual. 

Eren jumped a little in surprise when his screen lit up with an incoming call from Levi.  
He got out of bed, pulling on his hoodie and slippers before heading out to the hallway. 

"Levi?" Eren answered, confusion in his voice as he made his way to the nearly vacant common room. 

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I called. You just seemed like you needed to talk. Though maybe not. I don't know. I'm sorry." Levi's rambled nervously on the other end. Eren's heart lept at the familiar sound, smiling at how cute Levi could be when he was nervous. 

"No it's okay. I'm just surprised is all." Eren said 

"I just want to tell you that you shouldn't pressure yourself. If you're not ready for something then you're not obligated to do it. If Marco cares about you then he'll understand." Levi explained. 

" That doesn't sound like something I ever thought I'd hear you say." Eren chuckled softly. 

"Yeah well, someone very special taught me that. He never once pressured me or made me feel like he wanted more than I was ready to give. He is a wonderful person who deserves the same treatment that he gives to others." Levi said quietly. 

"Yeah lying to them and ruining everything." Eren said bitterly. 

"Eren." Levi exhaled softly. 

"Everyone makes mistakes Eren. You can't punish yourself forever. You are a good person. No you're a wonderful person! You messed up, yeah but you were a kid. You learned from it and it's probably made you an even better person. You have to forgive yourself." Levi insisted. 

"How can I?" Eren whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

"Because I forgive you." Levi said quietly. 

Levi had told Eren many times to get over it, stop dwelling on it. He had told him that he wasn't angry anymore, he didn’t hate him and never did. But this was the first time Levi had told him that he had forgiven him. 

Eren couldn't hold back the sob as the tears flowed freely down his face. 

"Really?" His voice cracked. 

"I do. I forgave you a while ago. I should have told you, but I figured you knew since we decided to be friends. I didn't know it mattered so much" Levi said, Eren could hear the tremble in Levi's voice as he cried quietly. 

"Of course it does Levi! All I wanted was your forgiveness, I just didn’t think I deserved it." Eren said. 

"You do deserve it and you have it." Levi sniffed. 

"Thank you Levi." Eren said, wishing he was standing next to the other man so he could wrap his arms around him and never let go. 

"M-maybe now you can move on. Maybe this is what was standing in the way of your new relationship." Levi said sadly, sounding almost broken. 

Eren wanted to tell him that it wasn't Levi's forgiveness that was standing in the way of his relationship with Marco but it was Levi himself. Eren didn't want anyone except him, not even someone as wonderful as Marco. 

But he couldn't could he. They were finally friends, finally in a good place. Levi had forgiven him but that didn't mean he wanted him back, it didn't mean that Levi could trust him with his heart again. 

Eren couldn’t blame him; with the pieces his own heart had shattered into he could only imagine what carnage Levi's heart had been in when filled with betrayal as well as loss. 

No, Eren was going to take what he could get. He was going to be friends with Levi, be there for him in whatever way he could be. Enjoy their time together to the fullest and he  
was going to work on forgiving himself and moving on so that one day being just friends with Levi might be enough. 

"Yeah. Maybe." He said quietly. 

"Well you should get some sleep and your boyfriend is probably wondering what happened to you." Levi said. 

"Yeah. Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Eren asked. 

"I'll be around. Goodnight Eren." Levi said quietly. 

"Goodnight Levi." Eren said as they ended the call. 

\----------------------------- 

"Hey, playing overwatch?" Eren asked walking into his dorm room one evening to find Marco engrossed in his laptop with his headset on. 

"Hey! Yeah, your friend Jean added me so we're playing together. He's hilarious." Marco laughed. 

"Oh yeah, Horseface is a barrel of laughs." Eren rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Oh, he seems nice." Marco said. 

"Oh no, he is. He's great and one of my best friends. You two would probably hit it off actually, plus I think he likes you if New Years was an indication." Eren said with a smirk as Marco stood up, pulling Eren into him. 

"Well unfortunately for Jean I'm taken." He said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Eren. 

"I know, I just mean like if you didn't want to be with me anymore. I wouldn't mind if you dated Jean." Eren chuckled awkwardly and Marco lost his smile. 

"There you go again." He said, letting go of Eren with an eyeroll. 

"What?" Eren asked, though he knew what he had done wrong. 

"You're always saying things like that, like you're fine if we break up. Do you even like me at all?" Marco asked, frustration in his voice. 

"Of course I do!" Eren protested. 

'Really? Because it doesn't seem that way! You barely want to go out anywhere, you tense up whenever I touch you. I get you don't want sex, but you don't even want to cuddle!  
We've been together for 6 months and we share a room, I don't think sleeping in the same bed once in a while would hurt!" Marco exclaimed. 

"For one, I don't like going out often because I'm really busy with school! I take more courses than anyone else, I have to study a lot to keep my grades up! Second, I do cuddle you, we cuddle a lot. I sit on your lap, I lay down with you. We make out like all the time. I'm not ready to have sex with you or spend the night with you and we do share a room, so it's not like I'm not spending the night with you all the time anyway. We're just in separate beds!" Eren yelled. 

"I bet you had no trouble sleeping with Levi." Marco muttered. Eren stared at him, eyes welling with tears. 

"What has Levi got to do with anything?" Eren spat. 

"You talk to him all the time, you make more time for him than you do for me, and I'm your boyfriend! You don't want to have sex with me because you're still hung up on him! You broke up, he doesn’t want you anymore! You have to move on and get over it!" Marco said angrily. 

Eren wanted to scream at him, he wanted to run away and never come back. How dare Marco bring up Levi! He couldn't blame Marco though, he never actually told him what happened. Only that he lied and they broke up. 

Eren took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Marco was angry, he didn't mean for things to come out as they had. Eren needed to calm down so he didn’t make things worse. 

"No I didn't have trouble sleeping with Levi. I loved Levi with everything I am. I know he doesn't want me anymore, I know I'm not over him but you knew that when we started dating. You said you would be patient with me, I'm sorry it's taking longer than expected." Eren explained and Marco's face softened again. 

"Levi and I are friends now. I'm not going to stop that. It took two years for him to talk to me again and if anything, being friends with him is helping me enough that I can actually have a relationship. I'm not nearly as broken as I was a few months ago." Eren explained. 

"I like you, but if I can't move fast enough for you then we should probably end this." Eren continued. Marco sat down on his bed. 

"I'm sorry Eren. I'm just trying to make you see that I'm here and I want you. You just need to figure out if you want me." Marco said.  
Eren didn’t say anything, he sat down on his own bed and they were silent for a few minutes. 

"I'm going to go crash in Connie and Reiner's room. You think about it." Marco finally said as he stood up and grabbed a few of his things. Eren just nodded, not looking up from the floor until he was alone. 

He wasn't sure what to do. His first instinct was to text Levi, but Levi probably wouldn't care about this. He'd definitely listen just the same; they were friends after all. Levi cared about him and would help him in whatever way he could. 

Eren grabbed his phone and began typing. 

 

E: We broke up...  
E: Not really but it's not good either.. 

 

Eren waited for a response, it was Friday night Levi could be out doing anything, Eren didn't expect an immediate reply, regardless of needing one. 

He jumped a little when he heard the video chat ringtone, scrambling to accept the call before Levi's beautifully serious face showed up on the screen. 

"Hey Eren. You okay?" Levi asked, voice full of concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren said with a small smile, eye catching someone on the bed beside Levi. 

"Hey, is that Rogue?" He laughed. 

Levi turned quickly, grabbing the plushie and hiding it behind his back. 

"No" He said with a small blush dusting his cheeks. Eren laughed heartily as Levi took him back out and placed him on his lap. 

"I like him okay. Shut up!" He grumbled, hugging the oddly adorable monster. 

"I forgot how cute you were." Eren said still laughing. 

"S-so. Tell me what happened. How did you kind of break up?" Levi changed the subject. 

"We got in a fight. I said something about he and Jean would be good together. He got mad, said I wasn't into this relationship. I was still hung up on you." Eren explained. 

"Did you tell him that was utter bullshit?" Levi asked. 

"No." Eren said avoiding Levi's eyes. 

"Why not? Your new boyfriend doesn’t want to think you’re not over your old one." Levi said 

"I know but he wasn't wrong. I should never have started dating him. I only did because he was a nice guy and I thought maybe he'd help me get over you. He said he's wait for me but I guess it's taking too long." Eren said dejectedly. 

"You don't need someone to get over me. I'm nothing special Eren. You should have moved on long ago." Levi said quietly. 

"You were the love of my life Levi. You don't just get over that like nothing." Eren said sadly. 

"I'm sorry. You don’t want to hear any of that." Eren wiped his face with his hand. 

"Anyway, he told me to think about what I wanted." Eren added. 

"W-what do you want?" Levi stammered slightly. 

"I don't know. I don't think I want to date anyone right now. I'm so busy with school and stuff, taking extra courses so I can graduate early. But I'm afraid if I break up with him  
then I'll lose him as a friend too. He was my first friend here, at a time when I still wasn't in a good place. I don't love him as a partner but I'd hate to lose him as a friend." Eren explained 

"I'm sure you won't lose him as a friend Eren. Maybe for a little while, but not forever. You're an amazing person, people are drawn to you. If being your friend is all someone can get then they'll take it happily." Levi's voice sounded so small. 

"Thanks Levi. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you. Maybe I should give it another try though. I mean he is a great boyfriend. I have fun with him. I enjoy kissing him sometimes. Maybe if I just pretend, I'll learn to want it. Fake it till you make it right?" Eren said with a small chuckle. 

He looked at Levi and his eyes widened in shock. Levi was curled in on himself slightly, holding Rogue tightly with tears streaming down his face. 

"Levi? What's wrong?" Eren asked frantically. 

"I'm sorry Eren, I can't." Levi whimpered. 

"Can’t? Can't what? Please tell me what's wrong." Eren pleaded. 

"I thought I could do this. Be your friend, talk to you about your new boyfriend. That's what friends do right? I know I told you to move on, to get over me and what happened. I was so desperate to have you in my life again, to be your friend, even if it broke my heart." Levi cried softly. 

"I thought I could handle it. I even told you to go for it with Marco, convinced you that it was a good idea. I enjoyed hearing about your day, what you were doing. Even if it was your time with him or your insecurities of your relationship. I thought I could handle it, knowing that you were with someone else because you deserve someone else. Not some broken old man who put you through hell because of some stupid mistake." Levi was sobbing harder now. 

"I thought I could handle it but I can't" Levi ended his rant in a whisper. 

Eren was quiet for a moment, watching Levi in disbelief as the petite man regained control of himself and calmed down slightly. Looking anywhere but at the screen through his  
embarrassment. 

"Levi, do you want me to break up with Marco?" Eren asked gently. 

"I don’t have a right to ask you that." Levi said sadly. 

"Levi. For once, just be selfish and tell me what you want. Do you want me to break up with him?

"Yeah." Levi whispered. 

"Okay." 

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kind of a twist there at the end, was it what you were hoping for?
> 
> You guys are awesome and I love hearing from you!
> 
> I'll put my tumblr up again if anyone wants to talk about anything /nothing /whatever --> soapy0-0
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Fluff! ...Er.. Angst-y fluff?
> 
> I'm not sure, I'm not great at fluff. Hopefully this isn't garbage.  
> It's also a little shorter than I was planning but sometimes you just have to end it in a certain place.
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos, you are awesome! It seriously makes my day!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\---------------------------

 

Eren slept easier that night than he had in a very long time. 

He and Levi had talked for hours on the video chat; they agreed to meet when Eren came home. They agreed they couldn't pick up where they left off but both were eager to try again; to see if they could be together again. 

They decided not to talk anymore on it, to save any relationship talk for when they were finally together again, instead they talked like they had been for months only now it was almost face to face. 

Eren was able to see Levi's small smile, his soft laughs, and his annoyed eye rolls. Many of the things he had missed of the older man. 

He missed everything about him; every finer detail, every obvious trait. Eren couldn’t contain the happiness he felt over the fact that he would be relearning everything about Levi;  
Levi was going to be his again. 

After so long; after so much pain and loneliness, he was finally getting another chance and he was going to make the most of it. 

He was going to treasure every moment he shared with Levi for the rest of his life. Never again would he lie to him or hurt him, no matter what the reasoning. He would love Levi to the end of his days and do everything in his power to ensure Levi returned his love. 

They had stayed up so late talking that Eren watched with a smile as Levi slowly drifted to sleep. Eren couldn't help but watch Levi for a few minutes, the man was so breathtakingly beautiful; especially when he slept. 

They way his face softened from it's normally stern expression, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he looked so relaxed and young. 

Eren wanted to climb through the screen and crawl into bed with Levi, to hold him so he could sleep peacefully every night. Levi often told him how much better he slept when  
Eren was there and Eren hadn't slept completely peacefully since before everything fell apart. He couldn’t wait for a time when they could sleep together again, even if they had to  
work up to it, at least now there was the possibility. 

He reluctantly closed the chat after a few minutes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. He didn't care that he had to break up with Marco tomorrow, he didn't care that he had signed up for summer classes and wouldn't be able to see Levi until the end of the summer, all that mattered was that Levi was going to be his again. 

 

\------------------------------- 

 

Eren knocked on Reiner and Connie's dorm room door nervously. He wasn't hesitant about what he had to do, it hadn’t been right to string Marco along. He had known before he even started dated him that he didn’t want to. He never wanted to be with anyone but Levi. It was always Levi. 

He was nervous because as much as he didn’t want Marco as a boyfriend, he didn't want to give him up as a friend either. He needed to figure out a way to let Marco down easy without having him hate him. 

In the end, he couldn’t really help it. Marco wasn't going to be happy, Eren would have to respect whatever feelings Marco had towards him and hope for the best. 

"Hey Man." Connie said with a smile as he opened the door. 

"Hey Connie. Is Marco here?" Eren asked shyly. 

"Yeah." Connie said with a sympathetic smile as he stepped to the side to Let Eren in. 

Eren saw Marco sitting at the desk, looking up from his studying to watch Eren. What an awful time to break up with someone; right before finals. Fuck he was an asshole. 

"Hey, Can I talk to you a minute?" Eren asked. Marco nodded; closing his book and getting up. 

They walked back to their dorm silently. 

"You made your decision I guess." Marco said coldly, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. 

"I'm really sorry Marco. You're such a great guy, really. You've been a wonderful boyfriend; you've been patient and amazing and honestly I didn't deserve any of it." Eren began. 

"I've been a dreadful boyfriend. You deserved so much better than me. I should never have agreed to date you. Not when I knew I wasn't ready. I thought being with you would  
help me get over Levi but I know it was wrong to use you like that." Eren explained. 

"I'm sorry. I pushed you. I thought I could win you over." Marco said dejectedly. 

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry about. You did nothing but be wonderful. You were right though, I'm not over Levi. Losing him was the single worst thing that has ever happened to me. I loved him so much and not matter how hard I tried to get over him I just couldn't. I thought I just wasn't ready to date yet but the truth is I'm never going to be ready to date someone else." Eren said. 

"I'm really sorry Marco." He added quietly. 

"I get it. I do." Marco said sadly. 

"But it's not healthy to hold out for someone like that. What if he never wants you back, you're just never going to move on?" Marco asked. 

"Actually I spoke to Levi last night after we fought. It turns out he's been having as hard a time with it as I've had. I'm going to go home after the summer semester during the break and we're going to try again." Eren explained quietly. 

"I'm really happy for you Eren." Marco said, giving him a sad smile. 

"I'm so sorry Marco. I wish it didn't turn out like this but Levi, he's my forever." Eren said. Marco nodded gloomily. 

"I know it's probably way too much to ask, but I would like it if we could become friends again. You were my first friend here and you are so important to me. I'd hate to lose you completely. Though I understand if I have." Eren said as he looked up into Marco's eyes. 

Marco hesitated for a moment, remaining quiet as he thought about it. He nodded lightly. 

"Yeah. We can be friends again. I just need some time okay?" He finally said. 

"Of course! Whatever you need." Eren said with a small smile. 

"I'll even find somewhere else to stay, you can have the room so you can study comfortably for finals." Eren insisted. 

"Thanks." Marco said. 

"I'm really sorry Marco." Eren said quietly. 

"Okay." Marco said nodding. 

Eren gave his own sad nod before grabbing a few of his things and leaving the dorm. 

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

 

Eren could barely concentrate during his finals. It had been an unbearable summer but Eren had finally finished his last exam and was on the way home for 3 weeks before the next semester began. 

He was finally going to see Levi again, finally going to hold him in his arms as he hadn’t done in so long. 

He wasn't supposed to be leaving until the next morning but he couldn’t contain himself. He knew there was no way he would be able to sleep so he had packed up his things as  
soon as his exam was finished and made his way on the long drive home. 

Eren parked his car in front on an apartment building, not even bothering to stop at his parents house first. He pulled out his phone and dialled Levi's number. 

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Eren said when Levi answered a moment later. 

"No, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" Levi asked 

"No, too anxious" Eren smiled into the phone. Levi hummed in agreement. 

"I can't wait to see you." He said in an almost shy voice. 

"Me either. Which apartment was yours again? Just so I can see you as soon as possible when I get there?" Eren asked, making Levi chuckle. 

"Eager are we?" He asked. 

"Very." Eren laughed. 

"I miss you" He added. 

"I miss you too. It's 5B." Levi said 

"You should sleep, you have a long drive in the morning." Levi added. 

"I know, I should. I just wanted to hear your voice." Eren said as he made his way down a hallway. He covered his phone before knocking on a door. 

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door 1:30 at night?" Levi growled irritated. 

"Careful, it might be a weirdo." Eren said with a big grin before the door swung open. 

Levi froze, standing in the doorway looking absolutely adorable in sweatpants and a hoodie that Eren recognized as the one he had searched everywhere for. Levi's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. 

"Like I said, there might be a weirdo at the door." Eren grinned. 

Before he even knew what was happening Levi had jumped into his arms; wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, his legs around his waist, holding him tighter than he had ever  
held him before. 

Eren wrapped the his arms around the smaller man securely, closing his eyes and immersing himself in the presence of Levi. The familiar feeling of him in his arms, the scent of his shampoo mixed with a subtle hint of lemon from the cleaning products he undoubtedly used that day. He was overwhelmed with happiness. 

"I missed you." Levi whispered, face still buried in Eren's neck. 

He leaned back so he could look at Eren while still in his arms. He didn’t say anything, just stared into his eyes for a moment; his own becoming glassy with unshed tears. Levi moved his hands up to cup Eren's face gently, looking at him nervously, almost as though he were afraid. 

Eren watched as Levi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Eren's shyly. Eren felt the light stream of tears fall from Levi's eyes unto his own cheek as their lips moved together instinctively. Levi's kiss turned from hesitant to desperate; gripping his fingers in Eren's hair tightly, pulling him impossibly close. 

"I missed you" Eren said, breathing heavy when then parted. 

"Come inside." Levi whispered, staying in Eren's arms as Eren walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Eren carried Levi through the apartment until with Levi's guidance he found the bedroom. 

"I can't believe you're here." Levi whispered, staring at Eren in disbelief as Eren sat on the bed; Levi straddling his lap. 

"I wasn't planning on staying the night, I just needed to see you. But now that I have I'm not sure I can leave." Eren said running his fingers through Levi's hair. 

"Don't. Stay with me." Levi insisted. 

"Really?" Eren asked shyly. Levi nodded. 

"Please." He whispered 

"Of course. I'd do anything for you Levi." Eren pulled him close; wrapping his arms around him. 

"I just want you. I don't want to start from the beginning, I just want things to be as they were before." Levi said, holding Eren tightly. 

"It will be, we can make our way there as fast or as slow as you want. The only difference this time is that I will be nothing but completely honest with you. I will never lie to you about anything, I will never betray you again. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Eren said, his voice full of desperation. 

Levi shook his head, leaning back and cupping Eren's face again as he looked deep into his eyes. 

"You don't owe me anything, You don't have to make anything up to me. I don't want you to live the rest of your life thinking that you owe me something because of some stupid mistake you made." Levi insisted 

"I'm just so so sorry." Eren whispered. 

"I know you are. I knew how sorry you were from the beginning, I knew you were as upset as I was. I was just so overwhelmed with sadness, I wouldn’t handle it. I had lost you but then I wasn't even sure who you were. I didn't know if everything else you had told me was true or a lie. I didn't handle it well." Levi explained. 

"No, you handled it how anyone would. Better even. You were nothing but nice to me, even though I didn't deserve it." Eren protested. 

"But I do promise you, I never once lied about how I felt about you. My feelings, my actions, everything was the truth." Eren added. 

"I know. I knew then. After I calmed down a bit I knew you couldn’t have lied about everything. You were so amazing. You dealt with all my problems with ease, you never made me feel insignificant or pressured. You made me feel like I was worth something, that I deserved better than I had experienced before. I knew why you lied and I could even understand how hard it would have been to tell me. I believe you when you said you tried, I even remembered a time that I think you did." Levi explained, Eren nodded. 

"I wanted to tell you. I tried to get the courage so many times but the thought of you hating me; wanting nothing more to do with me..." Eren trailed off. 

"I never hated you, not even at first. Yes it sucked. I was hurt and angry. I was devastated, I couldn’t deal with losing you so I punished you. I punished you more than I should have, and I'm so very sorry for that. You didn't deserve what I put you through, I just didn’t know what to do. I'm empty without you. I love you Eren." Levi whispered the last part; voice shaking as he allowed the tears to drop. 

"No Levi, don't apologize. It's okay. It's over. I love you too, so much. We're together again and that's all that matters. We're going to start over and all of this will just be a memory teaching us to always treasure what we have together." Eren said wiping the tears from Levi's face. 

"Okay, it's a fresh start" Levi said smiling softly, Eren looked into Levi's eyes for a moment before grinning broadly. 

"Hi, my name is Eren Jaegar, I'm 20 years old and a student at Sina University. I think you're very beautiful and I'd like to get to know you better." He said, making Levi laugh lightheartedly.  
"It's nice to meet you Eren Jaegar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> They're finally back together. But that means there's only like one chapter left (probably).  
> That's a little sad. It's always sad when a fic is finished.
> 
> But if anyone wants to message me on Tumblr you are more than welcome. Talk to me about anything.
> 
> If you have ideas for me to write about, want to discuss anything, introduce me to other fandoms (I watched Yuri on Ice last week, it was soo cute), or if you just want to talk to me about nothing in particular I am absolutely game!
> 
> I've made one friend since I put my Tumblr on here and I've had a lot of fun talking to her the last couple days so if anyone else wants to my Tumblr is ---> Soapy0-0
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it and thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm spoiling you with updates. I don't mind though, I post them as I write them.  
> And I'm bored and lonely so I'm able to write most nights.  
> Btw if anyone wants to aid my bored/loneliness my Tumblr is Soapy0-0  
> I sound desperate.. I'm not really. I'm just always up for new internet friends.
> 
> So I had a couple comments yesterday about how I helped them forget about some of the problems they had been having for a little while.
> 
> All I can say is that I'm so glad I could be of any assistance, I wish I could be of more.  
> I hate seeing people sad/upset about things and if my writing can help you lose yourself for even a moment and made your day a little better it makes me so incredibly happy.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and if you're not I hope it gets better very soon!
> 
> Remember you are all amazing!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\------------------- 

The next morning Eren woke up with Levi still asleep and curled into his side with his head resting on his chest.  
He felt peaceful. Content. 

It was as though the last two and a half years never happened, Eren was exactly where he belonged. He looked down at Levi's angelic sleeping face with a smile as he ran his hand over Levi's back soothingly. 

Eren couldn't believe that he was here. That he was laying in Levi's bed again with Levi curled up against him sleeping soundly. 

He didn't know what he did to deserve to have Levi back in his arms but he promised himself to never take it for granted. They had both agreed not to dwell on what happened or  
their time apart but Eren would never forget how painful it was to be without the older man. 

He was going to cherish every moment they shared together, never forget how lucky he was to have Levi; his soulmate, for the remainder of his life.  
Levi finally stirred, looking up at Eren with his sleepy eyes 

"You're here." He whispered with an adorably dopey smile. He looked up at Eren with a dazed look for a moment before blushing and burying his face in Eren's chest. 

"I am." Eren chuckled. 

"Good Morning." He added, scratching at Levi's undercut. 

"I was afraid it was a dream." Levi's said; his voice small and muffled by Eren's t-shirt. 

"Nope, I am 100% here and I'm not going anywhere." Eren said, tightening his arms around the smaller man. 

"I missed your scent. It's exactly the same." Levi hummed, breathing deeply as his head lay on Eren's chest. 

"You're so different, but you're also the same." Levi mused, running his hands over Eren's chest lightly; feeling the dips and curves of his abdomen. 

"How so?" Eren asked with a smile, enjoying the gentle touches. 

"You've gotten so tall, though you were getting tall before but now you're like a fucking tree. A sexy muscular tree that filled out so.. Perfectly." Levi said biting his lip as he  
caressed Eren's abs through his shirt. Eren chuckled. 

"I mean, you were beautiful before. I didn't think you could become more beautiful than you were. Now you're just.. Gorgeous. Adulthood looks good on you." Levi said, blushing profusely.  
Eren laughed, pulling Levi onto his chest. 

"And you are exactly the same. My adorable, shy, absolutely beautiful Levi. The man who acts so tough and unaffected but blushes at almost anything at all." Eren laughed, making Levi blush even more along with the glare he was shooting him. 

"I only blush for you, you little shit." He growled. 

"Hey, watch who you're calling little. Bit hypocritical don't you think?" Eren laughed. Levi hit his shoulder lightly. 

"Shut up." He mumbled. 

"I've always loved how small you are. So petite and beautiful yet strong and fierce. You always fit so well in my arms. Though you seem smaller than you were. Have you lost  
weight?" Eren asked, concern in his voice. 

He had been too wrapped up in the excitement of last night to really notice Levi's weight as he carried him through the apartment. His passing thought was just that he himself was stronger than he had been but seeing Levi now, sitting on top of him dressed only in a loose t-shirt and boxers Eren could see the difference. 

It wasn't a drastic change, he didn't look sick. He was just a little thinner; muscles less pronounced than they had been two years ago. 

"Yeah. It's been a rough couple years. I told you I had to work to keep my weight up. Does it look bad, I can gain it back." Levi said insecurely. 

"No, Levi you're beautiful. No matter what you look like I will always think you are the most beautiful person in the world. I just want you to be healthy. If you're healthy then I don't care how big or small you are as long as you're okay with it." Eren insisted looking deeply into Levi's eyes. 

"And once again I have no idea what I did to deserve you." Levi said with a smile before leaning down to kiss Eren. 

"Likewise" Eren said between kisses as they turned passionate. 

Levi didn't shy away as he had in the beginning of their relationship. Even towards the end there was always part of Levi that held back; that seemed hesitant and nervous. Now he was different. 

He wasn't leading or dominating the kiss but he seemed confident; moving against Eren with certainty and passion, with hints of desperation and longing. Everything that Eren was feeling as well. 

He dreamed of having Levi like this again for years, longed for the feeling of his lips moving with his. The feeling of Levi's body grinding against his own. He could feel himself  
becoming aroused from the movements, sensations and emotions prompted by the smaller man. 

"Levi." Eren whispered, pushing him away gently. Levi let out a light grunt in protest. 

"Levi, I love you and this is amazing. Everything I've dreamed about for so long but if we don't stop now I might take it too far." Eren said, slightly out of breath. 

"I don't see the problem." Levi said in a low seductive voice as he moved his hips down, pressing his ass into the prominent bulge in Eren's boxers, making the younger man groan in pleasure from the friction. 

"I don't want to pressure you Levi. If you're not ready.." Eren began but was silenced by a kiss. 

"I am ready." He whispered. 

"Are you sure?" Eren asked in shock. 

"I love you Eren. I love you so much. I want to do this with you, give myself to you in every way. I trust you." Levi said, cupping Eren's face. 

"I love you too Levi. It makes me so happy that you trust me enough to do this and I want to desperately, but I don't have anything with me." Eren said. 

"I do." Levi said to Eren's surprise.  
Levi crawled off of Eren's lap and knelt on the floor, reaching under the bed. He stoop up with a shoe box in hand. 

"I hope they're not expired. I have no idea how long these last." Levi said pulling out an unopened box of condoms and a small bottle of lubricant. 

"I bought them before. When I was going to have sex with you on my birthday.. Before you caught me... you know" Levi blushed nervously. 

"You are so cute." Eren laughed pulling Levi back onto his lap. 

"I was afraid then, but I'm not anymore." Levi said as their lips met again.  
Eren's hands smoothed up Levi's thighs, reaching his sides and travelling upward, dragging the t-shirt with them; pulling it over Levi's head. He did the same with his own before connecting their lips once again. 

Eren placed his hand on the back of Levi's neck, the other around his lower back as he gently turned them and laid the smaller man down against the pillows. He kissed him passionately as their bodies moved together; hips grinding their arousals in such an electrifying way; eliciting moans from them both. 

Eren's lips moved from Levi's own, attaching themselves to Levi's neck; sucking and nipping gently at the pale skin.  
Levi moaned, threading his fingers through Eren's hair and gripping tightly as he knew Eren loved. 

"So beautiful, Levi you're so sexy. I'm going to make you feel so good." Eren whispered against Levi's skin, sucking another hickey into his flawless porcelain skin. 

"Eren, I love you. I want you so bad." Levi said, gasping lightly at the sensations Eren was giving him. 

"I love you too Levi. So much. Let me take care of you." Eren hummed as he finally reached the waistband of Levi's boxers; slipping his fingers underneath and kidding the newly exposed skin as he slowly pulled them off. 

Eren took a moment to stare at the man beneath him. Levi sprawled out; his hair in disarray, eyes glazed, face flushed and red marks forming along his neck, chest, and hips. His cock straining and dripping as it laid against his lower abdomen; the sight made him drool, his heart flip in his chest and his own cock stand unbelievably hard in his own boxers. All this was for him; All of this was because of him. Eren could barely believe his fortune, drawing out of his trance by an impatient whimper coming from Levi. 

Eren didn't need to be told twice, he latched his mouth onto Levi's inner thigh; marking him once again before moving his mouth slowly towards Levi's aching arousal. Licking from the base up before enveloping the head into his mouth, drawing a loud cry from Levi as he swallowed the length as far as he could. 

Eren grabbed the bottle of lube as he swirled his tongue around Levi's cock, tasting the abundance of salty precum as it dripped from the tip.  
While Levi whimpered and moaned at the treatment, Eren's name coming from his lips in a quiet mantra; Eren opened the container and poured a generous amount on his fingers. 

He moved his finger to Levi's entrance; smearing the lube around the small pucker making Levi gasp loudly and grab Eren's hair.  
Eren pulled off of Levi's cock with a small pop, moving up to capture his lips once again, Levi's arms wrapping around Eren's neck. 

"Are you ready?" Eren asked gently. 

"Yes. Just keep kissing me." Levi whispered. 

"With pleasure." Eren smiled before attacking Levi's mouth. His circling finger dipping in slowly.  
Levi tensed at the intrusion but made himself relax before Eren had to remind him. Eren deepened the kiss; their tongues wrestling passionately to distract as Eren moved his  
finger inside.  
Eren added a finger, the kiss breaking as Levi hissed in pain. Eren's free hand ran through Levi's hair before cupping his face. 

"Shhh, you're okay." Eren soothed, peppering Levi with light kisses. Levi nodded. 

"I'm fine, keep going." He whispered, holding Eren tightly.  
Eren continued his ministrations; distracting and stretching until he deemed Levi sufficiently loose enough to continue.  
He removed his fingers; rolling a condom onto his painfully hard erection before pouring lube over himself before gasping as he gave himself a light stroke. 

"Is this okay?" Eren asked as he lined himself up, Levi visibly trembled but nodded regardless. 

"We don't have to Levi. If you don't want to just say it." Eren said sincerely.  
Levi looked up at him, eyes glassy and full of wonder, passion, and love. 

"No, I'm ready. I want you. I've waited for so long." He said pulling Eren in for a deep kiss.  
Eren pushed in slowly; Levi letting out a soft moan at the unfamiliar feeling. 

"You're so doing so well.. You're so perfect, so tight. Are you okay?" Eren asked, steadying his hips. He wanted nothing more than to slam himself into the wonderfully tight heat but it was imperative that he control himself. 

This was new to Levi. It may not have been his first time but it might as well have been. It was his first time with someone who loved him and cared about him; someone who would do anything not to hurt him, wanted Levi to feel as much pleasure as he possibly could. His stilled himself when he was fully seated in the smaller man. 

"Y-yes, I'm fine. J-just give me a moment." Levi said through labored breaths. Eren nodded; peppering Levi with kisses once again. 

"I love you Levi. You're beautiful and amazing. You're so strong and you've been through so much. I just want to take care of you forever." Eren whispered into his ear. 

"You can move now." Levi whispered before Eren began to rock gently.  
The obvious force Levi was using to relax himself slowly edged away as he began to hum against the movements. Eren began to quicken his pace angling himself until he hit the spot that made Levi arch off the bed screaming his name. 

"Found it" Eren chuckled as he continued to thrust into that spot. 

"Eren! Eren!" Levi cried as Eren abused his prostate on every plunge. Eren reached down and circled his fingers around Levi's twitching cock, pumping it in time with his movements. 

"Eren, I'm close!" Levi sobbed as Eren continued to slam into him. 

"Let it out Levi, I've got you. Cum for me baby." Eren chanted, latching onto Levi's neck and sucking harshly as Levi's body began to tremble violently and Levi rambled incoherently. 

Levi's hands grabbed Eren's face and pulled him until their lips met roughly in a passionate kiss, Levi screaming into his mouth as his orgasm exploded from him; their chests coated in white as his body convulsed. 

The movement and added pressure had Eren releasing his own orgasm; slowing his thrusts as they both rode out the euphoria together. 

"I love you" Eren whispered, rolling to the side as to not crush the tiny man beneath him. 

"Did you mean it?" Levi whispered, turning on his side to face Eren and look him in the eye. Eren looked at him with slight confusion, unsure exactly what Levi meant. 

"Forever. Did you mean it?" Levi asked, barely loud enough to hear. 

"Yes. Of course I did. I love you now and I will love you the rest of my life. I promise." Eren insisted. 

"I will too. I'll love you the rest of my life too." Levi whispered as he cuddled into Eren's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------- 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Levi asked as Eren pulled his car into his parents driveway. Clutching his legs nervously to steady them from their tapping. 

"Yes, I want you to meet my family." Eren smiled at him as he parked. 

"What if they don’t like me..." Levi asked. Eren laughed at the childish nervousness. 

"Why wouldn’t they like you?" He asked. 

"I dunno, because I'm an 32 year old man defiling their 20 year old son." Levi shot sarcastically. 

"For one thing, I'm the one that defiled you." Eren grinned, pulling Levi in for a light kiss. 

"And two; Mom already loves you and hasn't even met you yet." Eren said before getting out of the car, coming around the side to guide Levi out and up to the house. 

"Mom? I'm home!" Eren called when they walked in and removed their shoes. 

"Eren!! I was expecting you hours ago!" Carla exclaimed rushing towards them, stopping when she saw Levi.  
The two stared at each other for a moment before Carla's face broke out into a large smile. 

"You must be Levi. It's so nice to finally meet you." She said warmly, walking towards him with open arms. 

"Same to you Mrs. Shadis." Levi said nervously as he returned the older woman's embrace. 

"You are as beautifully adorable as Eren described." She laughed as they parted. 

"T-thanks." Levi blushed. 

"So I take it he's here because you've worked things out?" Carla asked with a grin. Eren nodded as he wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulder. 

"I'm so happy for you both! Now Eren why don't you go get settled while I finish preparing dinner." Carla said giving her son a hug as well. 

"Sure, see you in a bit." Eren said as he led Levi up to his bedroom. 

 

\---------------- 

 

Dinner was slightly awkward; Levi was incredibly nervous, Mikasa was glaring at Levi silently, Carla was filling the space with constant questions; mostly to Eren and Levi, and Keith was just being normal Keith; kind of paying attention but not really. 

"So you're only 5 years younger than my Mom." Mikasa said simply.  
Levi looked up at her nervously, blushing slightly as he glanced at the others at the table. 

"Mikasa." Eren growled, giving her his own glare. 

"I'm just saying, he's closer to Mom's age than he is to ours." Mikasa said, picking at her plate with her fork uninterestedly. 

"I was very young when I had Eren, Mikasa you know that." Carla said. 

"And Levi was still 12 When Eren was born." Mikasa said, shooting another glare at the older man. 

"I think we can agree that Eren and Levi have extenuating circumstances and they've already sorted out their age difference. Levi is a very nice man and he makes Eren happy." Carla scolded. 

"So nice he went out with a high school student." Mikasa muttered. Levi was looking down at his plate, Eren could see he was trying to hold it together. 

"Mikasa!" Carla exclaimed. 

"Levi didn't know I was in high school! I lied to him about that, thanks for bringing it up again! Besides, we never had sex anyway." Eren spat. He loved his sister but this over-  
protectiveness was pissing him off and upsetting Levi. Eren was livid 

"By the look of the hickies on Levi's neck you've taken care of that." Mikasa muttered. Eren growled about to yell at her but was cut off. 

"We have and it was amazing. Look Mikasa I'm sorry that you don’t like me. It's a shame because from what Eren has told me about you I think we could be friends. I know you think I'm too old for him and you're probably right but nothing in this world is going to make me stop loving him. Eren is the most wonderful person I've ever met and the only thing that will ever keep me from being with him is if he told me to leave So again I'm sorry but tough shit." Levi said confidently, matching Mikasa's glare with an equally deadly glare of his own. 

The table was silent for a moment, even Eren staring at his boyfriend with his mouth agape, before glancing over to his sister. Mikasa kept up her glare for another moment before her lips turned up in a small smile. 

"Okay." She said simply, focusing back on her meal. 

"Okay." Levi said simply, turning back to his own. 

Eren and Carla's eyes met before they smiled at each other and laughed. Eren pulled Levi into a side hug, kissing his head before they all continued their meal in the lightened atmosphere. 

Eren had a feeling everything was going to work out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writing smut while also watching Snape's memory scene in the last Harry Potter movie is really hard!  
> I don't cry at that part, I have no idea what you're talking about! --RIP Allen Rickman :(
> 
> I hope it's okay in any case. As I am not a gay man I am not writing from experience, just research of reading many MANY stories.. don't we all :D
> 
> So I was going to have some more closing scenes with the other friends but after I wrote the family one it just seemed like a really nice place to end it.
> 
> So that's the last chapter, well full chapter. I'm going to write a sappy epilogue as I usually do (Apparently angst and sappy epilogues are my thing. Go figure)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my story. I really enjoyed writing it. At least for the most part, I was iffy on the plot at first and didn't know what I was doing at times but I think it turned out okay.  
> You all seemed to have liked it at least (215 kudos, fucking wow!!) You are all awesome!
> 
> So please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand she's done!
> 
> So my short epilogue turned into a pretty regular sized chapter.. so that's alright.
> 
> I hate to see it end but I appreciate so much everyone who has followed along with this story, as well as anyone that reads it later.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your comments and kudos make me so happy and give me the incentive to keep writing.
> 
> I really hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you all think!
> 
> Please enjoy!

\---------------------- 

 

Eren paced around the small room nervously; his heart was racing, his palms were sweating and he felt like he was going to throw up.  
He sat down, fisting his hands in his hair tightly as he leaned over on his knees breathing deeply until he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey, How are you doing? Oh Eren, you're ruining your hair." Armin scolded gently as he walked into the room followed by Marco. 

Eren stood up to greet them. 

"Yeah, sorry. I'm nervous I guess." Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to laugh. 

"It's understandable but you'll be fine." Armin ensured as he picked up a couple items off the table. 

"Come one Eren, you get up in front of large crowds of people all the time at work and you always do great." Marco smiled stepping closer to him and reaching up to fix Eren's formerly slicked back hair. 

"Thanks." Eren smiled at him. 

"You're going to be fine." Marco said, squeezing Eren's arms reassuringly. 

"He's right. Honestly I don't know why you're even nervous about this. You've been looking forward to this forever!" Armin said, slipping in between them and putting Eren's tie around his neck before tying it up for him. 

"What if I screw it up? What if I'm no good and I ruin everything..again." Eren's voice trembled. 

"You're not going to ruin anything Eren. If anyone can do this it's you. Everything you've done in the past 5 years has led up to this moment and every moment that will follow because of it. Come on where's your confidence? You're a big time business man, early college graduate, you excel at everything you do!" Armin said, actually managing to calm  
Eren down slightly. 

There was another knock and Jean entered, followed by Mikasa. 

"Hey baby." Jean smiled sliding his arms around Marco's waist as they met for a light kiss. 

"Hey" Marco smiled brightly. 

Eren smiled at the exchange, forgetting his current anxiety for a moment. He loved seeing Jean and Marco together, he knew from the start they would be great together. They weren't very similar but their personalities complimented each other rather well.  
When Eren had broken up with Marco 3 years ago Jean had been pissed with him; 

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

 

"You're an asshole you know that!" Jean said angrily. 

"Am I?" Eren couldn't help but to chuckle. 

"Yes, Marco is amazing! How could you do that to him?! Like I'm happy for you and Levi, I know you're meant to be together but did you have to hurt such a sweet guy in the process?" Jean demanded. 

"Jean I swear, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt him. He was such an amazing boyfriend and is such a great person. He deserves to be deliriously happy, I'm just not the one that can do that for him. I'm really sorry for hurting him. How is he doing?" Eren asked. 

"Well he's fine now! Don't think you had that much of an effect on him." Jean grumbled crossing his arms and looking away. 

"You two have gotten pretty close huh?" Eren couldn't hide his small grin. 

"Yeah well, he's a great guy and needed someone to talk to." Jean said bashfully. 

"You know, I've always thought you two would be pretty great together." Eren said, making Jean look at him in surprise. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Of course. I think you should go for it." Eren smiled. 

"I.. Um. Yeah. Maybe I will." Jean was blushing uncharacteristically. 

"Good. It would be nice to see you both happy together." Eren said happily. 

 

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~ 

 

They had begun dating by the Fall and had been doing so happily ever since, Jean had even transferred to a College nearby and they shared an apartment between both campus'.  
Eren also happened to know that Marco was currently carrying a ring in his pocket, planning on asking Jean a very important question later on that evening. 

"Seems like everything is ready to go. How's it going in here?" Mikasa asked, drawing Eren's thoughts back to the source of his unease. His stomach started turning again and he began pacing once again. 

"Eren's having a bit of a meltdown." Armin explained. Mikasa rolled her eyes with a huff. 

"Well you better get it together. Everyone is waiting for you." She demanded. 

Before Eren could answer there was another knock; the small room was becoming crowded as it was. 

"Hey, just checking in. Everyone ready? It's about time" Erwin asked walking in. 

"Y-yeah. Ready." Eren's voice wavered. Erwin gave him a look. 

"You alright Eren?" He asked walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

It had taken Erwin a while to warm up to Eren after he and levi had gotten back together; always watching him with a calculating look, never quite trusting him. 

 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

 

Eren held Levi in his arms as they slow danced; Levi's head resting on Eren's chest, Eren's hand resting on Levi's lower back while the other was intertwined with Levi's as they swayed to the music. 

It had been a beautiful wedding; Hange and Petra had looked stunning and completely overjoyed. Even Levi seemed to be unusually happy considering he was surrounded by masses of people. 

Eren had been so happy for the two women, they were perfect for each other and had welcomed him back into their lives with open arms. 

He appreciated them immensely; their acceptance making his renewed relationship with Levi that much easier. Not that Levi's friends disliking him would have stopped Eren from loving the older man but their friendship had definitely been an asset. 

Erwin on the other hand seemed to need a bit more convincing. Erwin had been friendly to Eren but it was in the perfected professional friendly manner he had perfected over the years. 

Eren had tried not to let it get to him, he would win Erwin over eventually. Levi had forgiven him and fallen in love with him all over again, if he could do it then surely Erwin would someday consider Eren a friend. 

Levi, the love of Eren's life. The man that had made the last two years the best of his life. Even though they weren't able to see each other all the time since Levi still worked at the high school and Eren was hours away in University but they had made it work. 

They texted daily, video chatted nearly every night and spent as much time together as possible. Eren came home for holidays or long weekends and Levi came up for a few weeks during the summer when Eren did summer courses. 

It had been hard to stay away from each other but they had gotten through; Eren had only one semester left until he was finished for good and he had only one thing on his mind. 

"I love you Levi." Eren said quietly, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you too." Levi said looking up at Eren with a smile. 

"Hey Levi, sorry to interrupt but the Brides are looking for you." Erwin said walking up to them. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Geez, I know I'm the best man but can't I get a break?" He huffed though there was no actual anger in his voice, he was too happy today.  
He gave Eren a quick kiss before heading off to find Hange and Petra. 

"I understand you wanted to speak to me?" Erwin asked after Levi left. 

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?" Eren asked. Erwin nodded and the two made their way out of the reception hall. 

"So?" Erwin asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing outside. He was intimidating. 

"Look Erwin, I know you don't like me very much and I understand that. I made a huge mistake and you're having a hard time trusting me." Eren started, Erwin didn't saw anything, just stared at Eren waiting for him to continue. 

"I love Levi very much. Honestly I can't even explain how much I love him, He's my everything; my entire world and I don't know what I would do without him. I need you to know that." Eren explained. 

Erwin continued to stare at him for a moment before his eyes finally softened. 

"I do know that Eren, I can see the way you are with him. I can see how much you love him, how you act around him, even how you still look at him even after two years. You were great today, keeping him calm and helping him with everything that was going on. He wanted this day to be perfect for Hange and Petra and I appreciate everything you've done."  
Erwin explained to Eren's surprise. 

"Levi is very important to me. We’ve been friends for a very long time and I don't want to see him hurt again." Erwin added. 

"I know! I love that about you, about all of his friends. You’re all so protective of him and that makes me so happy but I can promise you, I will never hurt him again. I will spend the rest of my life loving him, appreciating him, and treating him like the treasure he is." Eren insisted. 

"I'm very glad to hear that Eren." Erwin said with a small smile. 

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You and Hange are Levi's best friends, he loves you as though you were his family. You are his family! What I'm trying to say is that, I want to be part of that family. I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Levi to marry me." Eren asked, his confidence waning as Erwin stared at him. 

"Really?" He finally asked. 

"I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Eren said. 

Erwin's lips turned up into a smile. 

"Have you asked Hange?" He asked. 

"Yes. She actually came with me to pick out the ring." Eren explained. 

"Levi will be thrilled." Erwin said as he stood up straight and held a hand out to Eren. 

"Welcome to the family Eren." He said with a smile. 

 

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~ 

 

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." Eren said looking at the taller man. 

"That's normal, you're going to be fine. You're ready for this." Erwin said with a calming smile. Eren nodded though it didn’t help the twisting of his stomach. 

"Wow! Party in here!!" Hange's exuberant voice boomed as she came into the room. 

"Alright, everyone out! I need a moment alone with the man of the hour!" Hange yelled before the group began moving. 

"We'll be over by the doorway." Armin said, Eren responded with a nod. 

"Hey, I'll see you out there." Marco said pulling Jean in for a quick kiss. 

"Good luck Eren." He added with a smile before heading out. 

"You'll be fine Eren." Erwin said giving Eren's arm a reassuring squeeze before nodding to Hange and Leaving. 

"Hey Hange. How's Petra holding up?" Eren asked, fighting his nervousness. 

"She's fine, though we have her relaxing now since she'll be on her feet a lot this afternoon." Hange smiled. 

"Yeah, definitely not easy when you're 8 months pregnant huh." Eren gave a small laugh. 

"No but she'll be okay, she's tough." Hange said. 

"So against my better judgement I brought you something." She added. 

Eren looked at her in confusion before his attention was drawn to the door where Levi was walking through.  
Eren's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the older man looking immaculate with his slicked back hair and tuxedo. Barely noticing when Hange slipped out with a grin. 

"Levi! You're not supposed to be in here. Isn’t it bad luck?" Eren gasped. 

"I think we used up all of our bad luck 4 years ago." Levi said with a smirk. 

"Truth is, I was a bit nervous and I just wanted to see you." Levi admitted, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

"You're nervous too?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. 

"Not a bad nervous. More of an excited nervous I guess. How are you handling everything?" Levi asked stepping closer to Eren, sliding his arms around the younger man's waist. 

"I-I'm okay." Eren stammered, Levi raised a brow; looking up at Eren. 

"You're trembling, what's wrong? Do you not want to do this?" Levi asked, fear flashing through his eyes. 

"No! Of course I do! I just.. What if I screw up again? What if I ruin everything like I did before?" Eren said sadly. Levi's face softened and he led Eren to the small couch beside them. 

"You won't." Levi ensured. 

"How do you know?" Eren whispered. 

"Because I love you and you love me. That's enough to know that we can get through anything. Isn't it?" Levi said with a soft smile. 

Eren looked into Levi's eyes for a moment. How did he ever get lucky enough to get a man like this to love him?  
Levi was absolutely amazing, he made Eren so incredibly happy. Of course he could do this. He wanted to do this!  
Why was he even nervous? Levi was the love of his life! He was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was going to spend the rest of his life with him. 

"It is." Eren said with a smile, all the nervousness he had been feeling draining from his mind. This wasn't scary, it was exciting! 

He was marrying the love of his life! 

Levi smiled at him; the pure, beautiful smile that was reserved just for Eren. 

"Good. I'll see you out there?" He asked, leaning up and kissing Eren's cheek. 

"I can't wait." Eren smiled. 

Levi flashed him another smile before heading out of the room. 

With his new found calm, Eren got up, checked himself in the mirror and headed out where Mikasa, Armin and Jean were waiting for him.  
Armin gave a nod which Eren returned with a smile and they got into Position.  
The four of them made their way down the aisle where they positioned themselves beside the commissioner. 

The doors on the other side of the room opened to reveal Petra, dressed beautifully as she began waddling down the aisle. She was followed by Erwin and then Hange before Levi was finally revealed in the doorway. 

Eren had seen him only a moment ago but the older man still took his breath away. He couldn't take his eyes off him. 

This man; this beautiful man was about to become his husband. Eren's stomach began to flip, though this time it was from excitement not fear.  
Levi smiled at him as he moved closer, their eyes never leaving one another. Not even while the commissioner began to speak; leading them through the verses and the processional, Eren barely heard a word. Staring deeply into Levi's eyes as the repeated their vows. 

"You may kiss" The commissioner said as Eren stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Levi and leaned down to place a loving kiss to his lips. 

"I love you." Eren whispered, parting only slightly. 

"I love you too." Levi smiled with tears glistening in his eyes; wrapping his arms around Eren's neck to kiss him once more as the room cheered for the newlyweds. 

 

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
